FateDragon: Unlimited Blade Worlds (UBW)
by AoiKishi
Summary: Shirou, Gilgamesh, Saber, dan Archer terlempar ke dunia lain diakhir pertarungan Holy Grail. Arc PERTAMA(chap 1-8), menceritakan kehidupan baru mereka di 'Dunia DxD' dan flashback kehidupan di 'Dunia Fate'. Arc KEDUA(chap 9-dst), akan berfokus pada masalah 'Dunia DxD'. Diharapkan jika reader mengetahui sistem kerja FateSeries. Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One of Fate/Dragon: Unlimited Blade Worlds : Holy Grail War-START!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_ _and_ _ **Ichie Ishibumi**_ _and_ _ **Hiro Mashim**_ _ **a**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Humor_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

 _Warning:_ _ **Typo**_ _, Alternate Universe, sedikit Out of Character, Genius Shirou_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ringkas cerita:

Sebelumnya, Emiya Shirou paralel dan Gilgamesh saling beradu **Enuma Elish** 'versi' mereka masing-masing sehingga mereka terlempar ke **Dimension Gap**. Yang nantinya akan diceritakan di Chapter **Flashback,** yaituchapter 1, 2, 7, dan 8.

Fic ini menceritakan kehidupan **Emiya Shirou** , seorang **manusia** pemuda normal yang hidup didunia baru bersama keluarga barunya (Archer, Mashirou, Saber, Ophis, Ilya, Kiritsugu, Irisviel, Sakura, dan Taiga) di kediaman 'Emiya Residence'

Sedangkan **Gilgamesh** yang juga dikenal dengan Oldest King, Absolute First King, dan The **King** of Heroes sementara ini masih belum diketahui keberadaanya di dunia DxD. Yang jelas dia nantinya akan muncul lagi dengan ciri khasnya sebagai raja yang Sombong, Keren, Angkuh, Fabulous, Congkak, dan Awesome.

Bagaimanakah cerita dari dua orang yang ditakdirkan saling bertentangan ini?

Mereka berdua yang saling bertolak belakang. Normal vs King. 3rd Rate Magus vs Oldest King, Fake **Yakuza** vs The King of **Heroes** , **Villain** vs **Hero**!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

 **Dari bermilyar atau jumlah tak terbatas dari dunia paralel, dimana tiap dunia memiliki keunikan dan perbedaan masing-masing.**

 **Dari berjuta milyar kemungkinan atau jumlah yang tak terbatas, dimana keadaan, waktu, history dan tempat yang berbeda.**

 **Muncullah, kemukinan baru.**

 **Mencullah cerita baru.**

 **Petualangan baru.**

 **History yang baru.**

 **Inilah sebagian hint yang menjadi inspirasi dari fic yang Kishi buat kali ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Panas,**

 **L** **elah,**

 **S** **akit,**

Tiga hal itu yang dirasakan seorang anak kecil ketika dia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

Lalu setelah matanya membuka sempurna, dia menyaksikan bahwa dirinya dikelilingi api.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya, api berkobar disemua tempat yang dapat dilihatnya.

Kabut tebal membumbung tinggi diudara.

Puing-puing sisa bangunan yang masih terbakar tersebar dimana-mana

Langit gelap dengan bulatan hitam pekat melayang diudara, apakah itu bulan?

Panas..

Sesak...

Dan akhirnya dia menyadari, bukan hanya sakit, panas dan lelah, kali ini dia merasakan bernafaspun mulai sulit.

'Cough.. Cough..! Apa yang terjadi?'

'Api?'

'Kenapa aku berada disini?'

'Dimana orang tua ku?'

'Tunggu, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua ku?'

'Dan Aku? Siapa? Siapa Namaku?'

'Shirou? Hm, apakah itu namaku?'

alam kebingungannya ditengah ganasnya kobaran api besar yang bergelombang, meliuk seirama angin malam, mata Shirou tidak sengaja melihat api yang menjalar mendekat kearah sepasang ibu dan anak yang berusaha keluar dari puing.

Begitu kedua orang itu hampir selamat dari reruntuhan, api yang menjalar itu menyambut dan menghanguskan tubuh mereka menjadi abu.

Sesaat terdengar erangan kesakitan dari mereka, lalu sunyi mengambil alih, hanya letupan bara api yang sesekali terdengar.

Api yang menyala dengan gagahnya, menyambar-nyambar dengan liar. Seakan mengejek Shirou dalam ketidak berdayaanya.

'Kenapa api itu terlihat bergerak?'

'Apakah itu hanya halusinasi atau angin?'

'Apakah aku juga akan bernasib sama seperti mereka?'

'Tidak, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu'

'Aku harus mencari pertolongan!'

Srek!

'U-ugh, kenapa badanku sakit dan tidak bisa digerakkan?'

'Sepertinya…, ini memang akhir untukku'

'Meskipun aku bisa bergerak, api aneh itu berkobar dimana-mana'

'Tidak ada jaminan aku akan selamat darinya'

Shirou kembali diam, dan memandang sekitar.

Sunyi..

'Sepertinya hanya aku yang tersisa'

'Kenapa api aneh itu tidak membakar diriku juga sampai sekarang? Bukan kah aneh, hanya aku yang selamat ditengah kobaran ini?'

'Mungkin..., tempatku berada ini memang tempat yang aman dari api'

'Atau, mungkin memang api itu yang tidak mendekat kearahku?'

'Tidak, tidak! Hal seaneh itu mungkin hanya khayalanku saja'

'Mungkin aku selamat sampai sekarang karena keberuntungan, atau mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, atau….. mungkin saja, aku sama anehnya dengan api itu'

'Setelah menyaksikan semua ini, bukankah hal yang wajar untuk berasumsi, seandainya api itu bisa menghanguskan semua yang ada disekitarnya, tentu aku juga tidak akan selamat, dan sudah terbakar sejak awal?'

'Sepertinya…, ini memang benar-benar mimpi, dan aku terjebak didalamnya'

'Saatnya aku tidur kembali'

'Kalau seandainya ini memang kenyataan, dan aku tidak beruntung, paling tidak aku bisa mati dalam keadaan tertidur...'

'Dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya'

'Dan seandainya ini memang mimpi?'

'Tentu aku akan terbangun darinya..'

Selamat tidur api aneh . . .

Dan, Selamat tidur langit yang gelap . . . . . . . .

 **.**

Takdir adalah sesuatu yang misteri,

Tidak ada yang bisa menduga, menebak, dan mengiranya.

Seandainya Shirou adalah orang yang beruntung, maka dia akan mati dalam insiden Fuyuki malam ini.

Kenapa? Karena dengan mati-nya Shirou, dia tidak perlu mengalami sakitnya pukulan shinai terkutuk milik Fujimura Taiga dalam _sparring_ , dia tidak perlu terpaksa memakan makanan hangus buatan Kiritsugu, dia tidak perlu terlibat dalam peperangan merepotkan Holy Grail ke lima, dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan perempuan _tsundere_ yang tidak jelas keinginanya apa seperti Rin, dia tidak perlu bertarung melawan Berserker ketika bertemu adik angkatnya, dia tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawanya melawan spirit heroic dari berbagai zaman, **tidak perlu mengalami kebosanan hidup,** tidak perlu bertemu dengan Gilgamesh yang menjengkelkan.

Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Karena keberuntungan Shirou yang sangat rendah sejak lahir, pada akhirnya dia selamat dari insiden Fuyuki di malam itu. Betapa malang dan tidak beruntungnya Shirou harus menjalani kehidupan yang mengenaskan ini.

.

Disaat berikutnya, ketika dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat, dia melihat sesosok lelaki paruh baya menangis dihadapanya dengan berguman

"Dia masih hidup..."

"Dia masih hidup!"

"Terima kasih..."

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu…"

"Dengan menyelamatkan satu orang, aku terselamatkan…." Ucap orang itu sambil terus menangis.

Shirou hanya memasang tampang bingung. Hal logis pertama terpikir dikepalanya adalah,

'Siapa orang tua ini?' dan 'Aku masih ngantuk'

Lalu, Shiro pun kembali terlelap.

Sedangkan sang penyelamat menggendong Shirou dengan kedua tanganya dan membawanya untuk perawatan medis.

Takdir yang buruk sengaja menyelamatkan Shirou untuk kesenanganya.

Itulah **Ending** dari anime Episode 25, **Fate / Zero** 00:00:00

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

FLASHBACK ARC PART 1

[ **FIRST NIGHT** OF HOLY GRAIL WAR]

Ini adalah flashback kehidupan Shirou dan teman-temanya sebelum terlempar kedunia DxD. Dimana dirinya terlibat dengan Holy Grail ke lima yang bertempat di Fuyuki City.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Emiya Shirou (17)** , seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh Normal, selayaknya anak lelaki lain seusianya, dengan ciri-ciri memiliki mata berwarna gelap keemasan, rambut merah kelam liar yang berdiri tak karuan, jas almater sekolah yang terbuka, t-shirt yang dikeluarkan dan sarung tangan hitam di tangan kirinya untuk melindungi _Command Seal_.

Meskipun dia anak angkat dari orang yang dikenal dengan sebutan Magus Killer, aka Emiya Kiritsugu. Shirou hanya diberi sedikit pengetahuan dari ayahnya tentang dunia supranatural

Karena itulah, pada akhirnya, hanya satu Magecraft yang diketahui Shirou, yaitu **: Perfect Struktual Analysis**.

Pada awalnya, dia hanya diajarkan **Struktual Analysis 'biasa'** pada umur 6 tahun. Namun, karena Shirou adalah anak yang **serius** dan penuh rasa **ingin tahu**. Maka sejak saat itu, dia melakukan struktual Analysis magecraft hampir _**setiap saat**_ terhadap benda-benda di sekitarnya.

Setelah terus-menerus menggunakan Struktual Analysis Magecraft **biasa** selama 10 tahun lebih.

Pada akhirnya, dia berhasil mencapai level **perfect** pada umur 16 tahun. Pada level ini, hanya dengan menggunkan prana yang sangaaat kecil, Shirou bisa **mengetahui APAPUN dengan teramat detail mengenai sejarah sebuah benda yang dilihatnya, dari pertama benda itu dibuat/dilahirkan, komposisinya, fungsi, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan benda itu sampai sekarang**.

Dan tidak lupa pula, Emiya Shirou juga dikenal banyak orang dengan sebutan "Fake Yakuza"

.

.

.

 **Pagi / Kediaman Emiya / Fuyuki City / Senin / 07.11.**

Seperti biasanya, sesudah latihan ringan di pagi hari dengan push up 300 kali, sit up 300 kali, kemudian mandi, dan menyiapkan sarapan. Shirou bergegas berpakaian dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

"Fuji nee... aku berangkat duluan. Sarapan dan bekal sudah kusiapkan diatas meja." Ucap Shirou yang saat ini dimulutnya penuh dengan roti panggang keju ketika berpapasan dengan Taiga Fujimura yang merupakan guardian atau wali asuh yang juga merangkap sebagai orang yang selalu numpang makan dirumahnya.

"Eh? Shirou? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanya Fuji nee yang hendak masuk, dan masih berada didepan pintu rumah.

"Aku diminta Sakura datang pagi untuk latihan Klub Memanah hari ini." Shirou berjalan melewati Fujimura Taiga.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kalau Fuji ne bertemeu Raiga-Oji chan, tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa sepeda motor _Harley_ miliknya sudah selesai diperbaiki. Dia bisa mengambilnya digudang kapan saja!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Shirou pun berlari kesekolah.

.

 **Pagi / Homurahara Academy / Fuyuki City / Senin / 07.23.**

Disaat Shirou berjalan menuju loker sepatu, dia mendapati Shinji yang menghampirinya untuk mengajak bicara.

'Hah… merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang menjengkelkan seperti dia pagi-pagi begini?' Batinya, seraya tidak memperdulikan ocehan panjang Shinji.

"Baiklah Shinji, terserah apa katamu. Aku mau ke klub memanah dulu" ucap Shirou, yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shinji yang mencak-mencak, tidak terima karena di abaikan.

Sementara para siswi disekitar yang melihat Shirou hanya bergumam atau memekik.

"Kyaa... Shirou-sama keren seperti biasanya"

"Kyaah~... Shirou-sama yang dingin membekukan hatiku"

"Kyaa.. hhh... bentak akuu~"

""Shirou-sama~""

Dan hal-hal tak penting lainya menurut Shirou.

Meskipun dia memiliki gelar **Fake Yakuza** , bukan berarti dia adalah Yakuza yang sesungguhnya.

Dia mendapatkan julukan itu dikarenakan rambut merah, tampang dan gaya berpakaianya yang terkesan _'Wild'_ , dan seringnya Shirou terlibat perkelahian dengan menghajar satu, dua, tiga atau terkadang beberapa puluh berandalan sekaligus.

Itu semua terjadi karena berandalan itulah yang sering memulai masalah duluan terhadap Shirou, atau di karenakan mereka melakukan hal yang buruk, seperti menganggu gadis sekolah, memalak pejalan kaki, menjahili nenek renta, mencopet, membully dan lain sebagainya.

Tetapi, bagi sebagian besar orang yang mengenal sikap dan pribadinya yang sesungguhnya, dia tidaklah begitu buruk seperti 'rumor'yang beredar. Shirou hanya sedikit pendiam, suka melamun dengan wajah bosan, dan terkadang memilih menyendiri. Bahkan banyak gadis yang menyukai Shirou secara diam-diam.

Sehingga pada akhirnya, Shirou tidak hanya ditakuti, tetapi dia juga memiliki fans yang cukup banyak tersebar di kota Fuyuki.

.

 **Pagi / Homurahara Academy / Fuyuki City / Senin / 08.43.**

Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan klub, dan bel masuk kelas berbunyi, seperti kebanyakan murid lainya, Shirou terpaksa masuk kelas.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, Fuji Nee masuk kelas dengan beberapa keributan kecil yang mengikutinya seperti biasa (terjerembab dan lainya). Pelajaran yang membosankan dan sudah diketahuinya pun dimulai (tentu Shirou mencurangi dengan kemampuan Magecrafnya).

Shirou bukanya ingin menjadi pemilik nilai tertinggi disekolah, tetapi dia terpaksa mendapatkanya karena soal ujian yang dihadapinya selalu saja teramat mudah.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, Shirou hanya bisa pasrah, dan mendengarkan celotehan guru merangkap kakak perempuan juga wali asuhnya yang sedang berusaha menjelaskan pelajaran.

Sedangkan kedua mata Shirou mengarah keluar jendela seraya men _scan_ dengan menggunakan Perfect Structual Analysis pada beberapa pejalan yang lewat, kucing yang berlarian, burung yang terbang dilangit, atau benda lainya yang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada mendengarkan pelajaran.

'Hahh... membosankan sekali. Apa aku membolos saja nanti?'

'Tidak-tidak! Terakhir kali aku melakukanya, Sakura-chan dan Fuji-nee menasehatiku sepulang sekolah selama dua jam penuh. Hii~' pikirnya seraya melanjutkan kegiatanya dalam men _scan_ sekitar.

'Semut pekerja umur 24 hari, lahir pada sore hari, bersamaan denga 174 semut lainya, dengan berat...' dengan mudah Shirou mendapatkan pengetahuan rinci setelah melihat beberapa ekor semut yang merayap disalah satu pohon di halaman sekolah.

'Bunga matahari yang ditanam oleh Doma Umaru, salah satu anggota klub berkebun, disiram sebanyak 128 kali, umur 2 bulan lebih, jumlah daun ...'

'Shinosuke Saitama, lahir tanggal 23 Oktober 1988, punya masalah dengan wanita, bercita-cita menjadi hero, ditolak kerja sebanyak …. Eh? Aku kan sudah men _scan_ ya 645 hari yang lalu?'

'Daun bunga matahari yang tumbuh pada urutan ke-215, berumur 5 hari, serat klorofil sebanyak...'

'Kucing betina umur 4 tahun, sudah melahirkan sebanyak 2 kali, tuanya memberinya nama 'Naru', jumlah bulu yang pernah rontok sebanyak...'

'Awan colombus, dengan jumlah kadar air 76% dari total massa, terkumpul sebanyak…'

'Pasir yang berasal dari pecahan batuan cadas baru gunung Fuji, hasil dari 2.410 kali terpecah karena bermacam hal, erosi, tambang, benturan, …'

'Hahh... kenapa juga aku men- _scan_ hal yang tak berguna?' batin Shirou seraya menghela nafasnya kesekian kalinya disela kegiatan harianya itu.

'Tapi, yang namanya bosan, tetap saja bosan. Hah~…'

Apa boleh buat, hampir tidak ada lagi disekitar Shirou sesuatu yang baru atau sesuatu yang bisa di- _scan_ (Shirou tidak bisa men- _scan_ gas oksigen atau karbondioksida diudara). Ini dikarenakan Shirou sudah men- _scan_ seluruh bangunan sekolah, seluruh murid di sekolah dan sebagian besar bangunan juga manusia yang pernah ditemuinya di kota Fuyuki.

Karena itulah dia sudah memiliki teramat banyak pengetahuan didalam kepalanya (meskipun Shirou cuma memilih untuk mengingat hal yang penting saja).

Semua buku di perpustakaan sekolah, pertokoan, perpustakaan umum, dan lainya sudah pernah di _scan_ Shirou. Jadi? Apa lagi yang harus di _scan_ ya untuk menutupi **kebosanan** yang ada dalam hidupnya selain men _scan_ batu, semut, kupu-kupu, capung, dan hewan lainya.

'Hahh~... benar-benar membosankan. Seandainya saja ada sesuatu yang baru juga menarik yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananku ini. …' Dan rutinitas men- _scan_ benda-benda tidak penting yang membosan miliknya pun berlanjut seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seandainya saat itu dia melihat ke punggung tangan kirinya, dia pasti akan kegirangan. Karena dengan munculnya _command seal_ , artinya dia terpilih untuk menjadi master dalam ritual perang Holy Grail seperti ayahnya dulu.

.

.

Shirou mengetahui detail dunia magus, setelah melakukan Perfect Structual Analysis pada barang-barang peninggalan ayahnya, Emiya Kiritsugu.

Dimulai dari baju, dasi, sepatu, pistol, pena, catatan, buku, dan benda-benda lainya yang berada dikamar ayahnya.

Shirou bahkan menemukan beberapa tempat penyimpanan rahasia milik Kiritsugu lainya yang tersebar di seluruh Kota Fuyuki dan kota-kota di luar Negri.

Menurut sebagian besar Magus, Magecraft _Structual Analysis_ sangatlah tidak berguna, dan biasa-biasa saja, karena itulah tidak ada yang meneliti lebih lanjut terhadapnya. Namun ditangan Shirou yang merupakan bocah jenius, penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan sering dilanda kebosanan. Fakta ini berubah sepenuhnya.

Dalam penggunaan hampir _non-stop_ selama 10 tahun, Magecraft ini berevolusi ke tingkat berikutnya yaitu **Perfect Structual Analysis.**

Yaitulevel, dimana hanya bermodalkan prana yang sangat kecil Shirou bisa mengetahui apapun dengan sangat teramat detail mengenai sejarah sebuah benda yang dilihatnya. Dari pertama benda itu dibuat atau dilahirkan, komposisinya, fungsi, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan benda itu sampai sekarang.

Ringkasnya, Shirou bisa mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi atau berkaitan atau berhubungan atau dilakukan atau **apapun** atau **semua hal** tentang benda yang menjadi Objek Perfect Structual Analysis.

Shirou bahkan sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki element dan origin berupa 'Sword' atau pedang. Juga mengetahui keberadaan sebuah Konseptual Noble Phantasm bernama 'Avalon'yang tersimpan didalam tubuhnya beserta seluruh **sejarah** dan **fungsi** dari benda tersebut.

Semenjak kematian Kiritsugu, Shirou menjadi semakin sering menggunakan Magecraft ini untuk memenuhi rasa hausnya akan misteri dunia Magus yang selama ini berusaha ditutupi oleh ayahnya.

Sekarang, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyembunyikan fakta **kebenaran** dari Shirou!

Dengan kemampuan ini pula, dia mengetahui kegiatan dan aktifitas magus lain selain dirinya yang bertempat tinggal di kota Fuyuki.

Sementara ini, dia hanya menemui Tohsaka Rin, Tohsaka Sakura, dan Matou Sinji.

Meskipun Shirou sudah mengetahui akan keberadaan Matou Zouken dan kondisi Sakura. Dia masih belum memiliki kekuatan yang cukup, atau sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan vampir jelek itu.

Dan dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga antara Sakura dan Rin. Toh, semua orang memiliki rahasia masing-masing.

Seperti halnya dirinya yang menyimpan **banyak** rahasia milik orang lain. Jadi, saat ini dia bersikap neutral saja terhadap sekitarnya.

Shirou juga mengetahui terjadinya perang ke-4 Holy Grail dari benda-benda milik Kiritsugu. Dan akan munculnya perang ke-5 Holy Grail dalam waktu dekat ini dari Tohsaka Rin yang mengetahunya dari Kotomine Kirei.

Dari informasi yang didapat dari benda-benda milik Kiritsugu, Shirou mengetahui bahwa Kotomine Kirei adalah seorang Master pada Grail War sebelumnya, juga merupakan musuh bebuyutan ayahnya.

Dan dari Rin, Shirou mendapatkan informasi tentang Kirei yang akan bertugas sebagai pengawas pada perang di Holy Grail yang akan tiba.

.

 **Sore / Homurahara Academy / Ruang OSIS / Senin / 16.19.**

Setelah pulang sekolah, Shirou teringat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu, dia diminta tolong oleh Ryuudo Issei yang merupakan anak pemilik kuil Ryuudo, dan teman masa kecilnya.

Waktu kecil, Shirou sering diajak ayahnya, Kiritsugu untuk jalan-jalan. Disaat itulah Shirou kebetulan bertemu Issei di kuil besar Fuyuki. Meskipun waktu kecil mereka sering berkelahi dan bertengkar, mereka tetaplah teman yang akrab hingga sekarang.

Karena saat ini Shirou punya waktu luang dan bosan, tentu saja dia setuju untuk memperbaiki beberapa alat di sekolah yang rusak.

"Terima kasih Shiro! Kali ini cukup banyak seperti sebelumnya."

"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku sedang bosan. Serahkan saja padaku, sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau pergi ke klub memanah, dan memberitahukan bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut latihan sore."

"Latihan? Apa yang kau maksud mengajar mereka cara memanah?"

"Yah, terserah kau mau bilang apa! Sana! Pergilah!"

Setelah bertukar ejekan seperti biasanya antara Shirou dan Issei.

Fake Yakuza pun memulai ritual perbaikan terhadap barang-barang rusak dihadapanya

" _Kukuku... saatnya aku beraksi! Aku akan memperbaiki dan memaksa kalian bekerja seperti sedia kala! Persiapkan diri kalian para sampah tak berguna! Hua ha ha ..."_ Tawa iblis Shirou nyaring seraya menghadap tumpukkan benda yang akan diperbaikinya, sementara beberapa orang yang lewat didepan ruang OSIS bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Setelah melakukan _scan_ singkat terhadap semua barang dihadapanya, yaitu 4 buah penghangat ruangan portable, 4 buah AC, 3 kipas angin, 2 radio dari Klub Siaran, 2 microphone, dan 1 set Komputer .

'Hm.. sepertinya memang memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. aku akan mengingatkan Fuji nee kalau aku akan pulang telat' Pikirnya seraya menulis pesan melalui smartphone miliknya.

.

 **Sore / Homurahara Academy / Ruang OSIS / Senin / 18.57.**

"Fyuuh... Akhirnya selesai juga. Kali ini tidak ada kerusakan yang serius, cuma beberapa kabel yang putus dan bagian yang konslet. Tapi, soal komputer, sepertinya prossesornya memang harus diganti. Hmm..., aku akan memberi tahu Issei!" ucap Shirou seraya menulis pesan singkat kepada Issei.

"Yosh! Saatnya pulang!"

Shirou kemudian merapikan peralatanya, mematikan lampu ruangan, dan mengunci ruang OSIS.

Setelah mengambil sepatu diloker, dan keluar dari bangunan sekolah, tiba-tiba saja, Shirou dikejutkan dengan suara metal beradu yang berasal dari lapangan sekolah.

 **Trang! Trang! Trang!**

'Hm? Suara apa itu? Sepertinya berasa dari-'

Pikiranya terhenti, dan digantikan dengan keterkejutan. Karena jauh didepanya terdapat dua bayangan merah dan biru yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Dan secara reflek, kedua mata Shirou men- _scan_ kedua tubuh asing yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya dengan Perfect Struktual Analysis.

"Uargh!" tiba-tiba saja Shirou mendapat migraine karena terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk kedalam kepalanya sekaligus.

.

 **Sore / Homurahara Academy / Lapangan Olahraga / Senin / 18.55.**

 _Archer_ dan _Lancer_ sudah beradu skill satu sama lain selama lebih dari 10 menit. Serangan cepat dan tangkisan saling mendominasi untuk membuat lawan tewas dengan cepat.

Trang!

Trang!

Trang!

Untuk ke 17 kalinya salah satu pedang yang digunakan _Archer_ hancur setelah berbenturan keras dengan tombak merah yang dipegang _Lancer_.

"Heh! Kelihatanya kau memiliki pedang aneh yang tak pernah habis"

"Tentu saja, aku masih memiliki lebih dari 1000 copy dua pedang kembar ini. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertarung sampai semua stok milikku habis." Ucap _Archer_ dengan dengan wajah dataaaaar.

Sedangkan dalam pikiranya. 'Hah… harus berapa kali aku me-replay pertarungan bodoh ini? Sudah beribu dunia paralel yang kukunjungi, dan pembukaan Grail War ke-4 ini terus saja berulang. Aku semakin bosan tiap kalinya.'

'Hahh... semoga dunia paralel ini lebih berbeda dan tidak membuatku bosan seperti paralel sebelumnya. Selain itu, mana diriku dari dunia paralel ini? Kenapa dia belum muncul juga? Ayooo.. cepatlah! Apa kau mau membuatku terbunuh karena bosan?' batin _Archer_ atau yang kita kenal dengan Hero EMIYA seorang Counter Guardian yang seperti **'biasa'** , disummon menjadi servant Tohsaka Rin pada paralel ini.

Ternyata bukan cuman Shirou dari paralel ini yang merasa bosan. Tapi, _Archer_ atau heroic spirit EMIYA juga bosan!

Tentu hal ini merupakan sesuatu hal wajar dan rasional bagi orang yang selalu pergi dari dunia paralel ke dunia paralel lainya hanya untuk mengulang kehidupan yang sama berkali-kali, dengan hanya ada sedikit perbedaan.

EMIYA yang ada di fic ini, sudah berada didalam putaran reinkarnasi paralel selama berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun, sampai-sampai dia menjadi sangat teramat bosan! EMIYA bahkan tidak peduli lagi untuk membunuh siapapun.

Karena, dia sudah mengetahui dengan jelas, meskipun membunuh Shirou di paralel ini atau siapapun. Dia tetap tidak bisa terbebas dari Alaya atau kumpulan Kesadaran dan Keinginan umat manusia yang telah lama mengikatnya dengan Kontrak.

Jadi, yang dilakukan EMIYA di beberapa ribu paralel terakhir yang dikunjunginya baru-baru ini, ialah patuh dan menggoda Rin, serta mengejek orang lain, atau menghambur-hamburkan perkataan sarkasme kepada mereka.

Paling tidak, dengan cara itu bisa membuat kebosananya sedikit hilang dan membuatnya masih waras selama beberapa abad ini.

Dengan raut wajah EMIYA yang dataaaaaaar, dia menatap bosan _Lancer_ yang saat ini memiliki seringai percaya diri.

"Heh, kalau kau memang memiliki pedang sebanyak itu, pertarungan ini tidak akan ada habisnya."

"..." EMIYA memilih diam, karena dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan _Lancer_ sesudahnya.

"Aku akan mulai serius! Cobalah untuk tidak terbunuh!" _Lancer_ kemudian memompa prana miliknya untuk menyelimuti ujung Gae Bolg

'Yosh! Saatnya diriku dari paralel ini muncul!' batin _Archer_ memasang seringai iblis karena kegirangan akan menapat korban baru dari sarkasme andalan miliknya. Atau dengan kata lain, mainan barunya!

Srek

Srek!

Terdengar suara langkah, menghentikan kegiatan dua Servant ini

"Siapa disana?" ucap _Lancer_ menengok kearah Emiya Shirou yang terlihat melangkah mundur sempoyongan dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

'Hm? Ada apa denganya? Terlihat kesakitan?'batin EMIYA

.

'Shit! Terlalu banyak informasi dari diriku yang lain! Ugh! Aku harus bertahan dan memilahnya informasi yang kudapat secepat mungkin!' batin Shirou seraya mengucap aria yang pernah dilakukan Rin untuk melakukan Magecraft _Reinforcement_.

Shirou menggunakan _Reinforcement_ ke seluruh tubuhnya sampai sel-sel terkecil hingga batas **maximum**.

Hampir semua magus beranggapan ini mustahil, tapi tidak bagi Shirou! Dia bisa melakukanya karena sering melakukan _Perfect Struktual Analysis_ terhadap dirinya sendiri, sehingga dia mengetahui **detail** dan batas **fungsi** tubuhnya.

Dengan memperkuat seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk jaringan sel otaknya, Shirou bisa mempercepat proses berfikirnya serta mengurangi efek terlalu banyaknya informasi yang membanjiri memory otaknya sekaligus.

Kalian tahu, bahwa otak manusia sangatlah istimewa, mereka bisa menampung lebih dari jutaaan abad pengetahuan didalamnya.

Bahkan, sepintar-pintarnya manusia seperti Einstien dan lainya, diperkirakan mereka bahkan belum menggunakan 10% fungsi dari sel otaknya. Lalu, dengan _Reinforcement_ , Shirou berhasil meningkatkan kualias kerja otaknya lebih jauh!

Dan lagi, Shirou bukanya tidak bisa melakukan _Air Graduation_ , _Reinforcement_ , _Alteration_ , atau Magecraft lainya. Malah sebaliknya, dia bisa melakukan semua Magecraft, ' **sebatas** **'** kemampuan tubuhnya saat ini.

Kenapa? Tentu karena _Perfect Struktual Analysis_ miliknya yang memungkinkan Shirou mengetahui unsur, detail, sejarah, fungsi, bahan, cara, dan **APAPUN** dari rune, magecraft, atau magic yang **dilihatnya**. Yep, benar-benar curang!

Contoh kecilnya: seperti halnya Shirou sudah beberapa kali mendapati Rin yang diam-diam melakukan _Reinforcement_ untuk berusaha mengungguli Shirou dalam nilai pelajaran olahraga.

Atau ketika Rin melakukan _Alteration_ terhadap pakaianya yang terasa sempit, karena 6 bulan dan 23 hari yang lalu, Rin mulai bertambah berat badanya dalam kata lain gendu- er salah, gemuk!

Yah, tapi sekitar dua bulan kemudian Rin mulai mendapatkan beratnya yang ideal kembali setelah melalui neraka yang bernama diet!

.

Ok, kembali ke masalah sekarang, _Lancer_ 'berusaha' berlari mendekat kearahnya dengan tombak yang bertujuan melubangi jantungnya seperti yang terjadi pada Shirou-Shirou dari dunia paralel lainnya. Dan jujur saja, itu membuat Shirou merasa jengkel! Kenapa dengan mudahnya _Lancer_ yang status dan Rank-nya tidak seberapa ini berhasil melukai dirinya yang lain?

'Heh, tapi kali ini berbeda!'

Dengan pengalaman, analisis, serta pengulangan dari pengetahuan yang baru didapat dari EMIYA, juga pengetahuan dan pengalaman hidup dari _Lancer_ yang didapatnya pula setelah melakukan Struktual Analysis kepada dua orang tersebut _,_ ditambah dengan keadaan mata yang saat ini masih didalam _Reinforcement Mode_. Ditambah dengan pengetahuan kemampuan tracing yang didapat dari EMIYA, serta reality marble **original** miliknya yang **mulai terbentuk** setelah melakukan Perfect Struktual Analysis.

(AN: Menurut yang tertulis diwiki, _Reality Marble_ adalah pembentukkan _inner world_ yang terkandung didalam jiwa seseorang menuju _outer world_ atau dunia nyata. Reality Marble adalah puncak pengetahuan dari bertahun, berpuluh, atau beratus tahun penelitian. Lalu, apa kalian bisa membayangkan? Hasil dari _inner world_ yang terdapat pada Emiya Shirou di fic ini?)

Dengan semua keuntungan itu, Shirou dengan mudah mengetahui serta mengikuti gerakan _Lancer_ yang bisa dibilang lumayan cepat? Karena itulah, satu atau dua _Lancer_ yang mendekat kearahnya dengan mengira bahwa Shirou adalah sasaran empuk dan orang biasa bukan masalah besar.

.

Ketika _Lancer_ yang sudah mendekat dengan pose hendak menuskkan tombaknya kearah Shirou yang saat ini memasang wajah pura-pura takut. Dengan percaya diri, Lancer berkata.

"Heh, jangan salahkan aku _Boya_ (boy), kau tidak beruntung karena menyaksika-" belum sempat _Lancer_ menyelesaikan ocehan villain 3rd ratenya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tendangan yang sangat cepat dan kuat mengenai daerah sensitifnya.

Tentu saja, servant atau bukan, yang namanya laki-laki memiliki satu kelemahan. Yaitu ***piiiiiip***!

Scene ini terjadi dikarenakan _Lancer_ menyepelekan calon buruanya dengan mengira bahwa Shirou adalah seorang pelajar biasa (dilihat dari pakaianya Shirou saat ini). Dan dikarenakan _Lancer_ bukanlah class Caster yang sensitif dengan Magecraft, melainkan salah satu dari 3 Knight Class yang lebih mengandalkan _magic resistance._

Jadi, dia tidak akan menyadari penggunaan _Reinforcement_ , ini terbukti dengan Rin yang sebelumnya berhasil kabur dengan menggunakan _Reinforcement_ pada kakinya dan melompat dari gedung sekolah. Kalau _Lancer_ tidak bisa mendeteksi _Reinforcement_ , tentu merupakan hal yang logic bahwa dia juga tidak bisa mendeteksi _Perfect Struktual Analysis_ yang hanya memerlukan **sediiiiikit** mana dan dilakukan dalam **sekejap**!

Alhasil, sesaat sebelum _Lancer_ menusukkan tombaknya, Shirou yang sudah mengetahui gerak tubuh dan apa yang akan dilakukan _Lancer,_ dalam sekejap meluncurkan serangan kejutan pada _Lancer Junior_.

" **OHOK!"**

Hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari mulut _Lancer_ , seraya menahan rasa yang teramat sakit di daerah ' _Lancer_ _Junior'_ , sampai-sampai tubuhnya tidak bisa dikontrolnya.

Kalau diibaratkan game, saat ini _Lancer_ mendapat status **Stun** atau **Paralized**.

Dan dengan sangat cepat Shirou bergerak kembali kearah _Lancer_ setelah men _tracing_ **[Orihalcum Knife]** , sebuah pisau tajam pada umumnya yang tidak memiliki efek Magecraft dan berbahan orihalcum.

Shirou sengaja men- _trace_ pisau, karena pisau memang _spesialis_ digunakan untuk pertarungan cepat jarak dekat dengan akurasi, presisi, efektifitas juga fleksibilatas yang lebih tinggi dari pada pedang pada jarak ini.

Dan alasan memilih _Orihalcum_ , daripada bahan lain seperti Adamantite, Silvil, Carbon, Diamond, ataupun Steel. Karena orihalcum ringan, kuat dan cocok digunakan untuk menembus permukaan yang terbuat dari Sihir.

Lalu, alasan kenapa memilih pisau yang tidak memiliki atribut Magecraft adalah karena _mempercepat_ proses tracing! Semakin kompleks senjata yang di tracing, maka waktu dan proses yang diperlukan lebih banyak. Sebaliknya, semakin simple senjata, semakin cepat Shirou bisa membuat senjata itu.

 **Jlebbb!**

Dalam sekejap jantung _Lancer_ ditembus **[Orihalcum Knife]**.

Shirou yang juga sudah mengetahui bahwa _Lancer_ memiliki rank A _Battle Countinuation_ atau kemampuan untuk tetap bertarung meskipun sudah terluka parah langsung menggerakkan tangan lain yang tidak memegang pisau untuk memukul dengan sangat keras kearah pergelangan tangan _Lancer_ yang memegang gagang tombak, sehingga memaksa _Lancer_ melepaskan tombaknya. Lalu ketika tombak terjatuh, dengan gesit Shirou menendangnya menjauh dari tubuh _Lancer_.

 _Lancer_ yang saat ini tidak bersenjata dengan ' _Juniornya_ ' yang masih berdenyut serta jantung yang berlubang hanya bisa melotot dan menatap penuh amarah kepada Shirou.

Tentu segala sumpah serapah tidal lupa terlontar dari pikiranya

"Hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntunganmu. Karena kau menyerangku, maka kau harus mati. Semua orang pasti mati. Kutuklah dirimu yang dilahirkan tanpa keberuntungan dan kekuatan." Ucap Shirou datar, mengulangi apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh _Lancer_ setelah menusuk Shirou-Shirou didunia paralel lain.

Sedangkan _Lancer_ yang masih kesakitan kembali terkejut setelah menatap mata Shirou.

Mata yang sangat berbeda dari beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Mata yang dimilikinya penuh analisis dan memiliki aura layaknya petarung yang memiliki bertahun-tahun pengalaman.

Mata yang seharusnya tidak ada pada Era Modern! (Atau lebih tepatnya Shirou memiliki berpuluh ribu tahun pengetahuan EMIYA)

Pada detik itu, dia sadar bahwa tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Meskipun melakukan pertarungan _hand to hand_ , sepertinya bocah dihadapanya memiliki banyak kemungkinan untuk menang darinya. (Tentu, karena Shirou sudah mengetahui seluruh kemampuan _Lancer_ atau Cu Chulain). Dan seandainya dia berusaha mengambil senjatanya, mungkin dia akan mati dengan sekejap.

Entah kenapa instingnya berteriak seperti itu.

'Ok, saat ini apa yang akan dilakukan _Lancer_? Karena belum ada Shirou dari paralel lain yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku sudah bersiap mentrace beberapa senjata untuk menghabisinya dalam sekejap ketika dia berpaling dariku untuk mencoba mendapatkan tongkatnya kembali. Atau, dia memilih melawanku tanpa senjata? Hehh... kita lihat saja?' batin Shirou, seraya tidak memalingkan perhatianya dari Lancer yang sekarat.

Namun, dalam sekejap _Lancer_ menghilang dari hadapan Shirou. Sepertinya master _Lancer_ memanggilnya menggunakan _Command Seal._

'Well..., percuma berusaha mengobati _Lancer_ yang jantungnya telah hancur. Magecraft sekarang tidak akan mampu menyembuhkan luka seperti itu. Bahkan Rin berhasil menyembuhkan Shirou dari paralel lain menggunakan Stone Blood, dikarenakan ada **Avalon** yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Meskipun Bazett (master _Lancer_ ) memiliki rune berserker yang bisa membuat pemiliknya hidup kembali setelah jantungnya tertembus. Hal itu tidak bisa diaplikasikan kepada _Lancer_. Dan seandainya wanita itu berusaha melakukan transfer rune atau sejenisnya kepada _Lancer_ , aku ragu akan keberhasilanya. Mengingat Bazett adalah executor yang spesialisasinya bertarung melawan _Dead Apostle_. Selain itu, waktu yang diperlukan tidaklah cukup. Dengan lubang dan darah yang terus keluar dari pembuluh besar dijantung, paling lama 5 detik lagi _Lancer_ bisa bertahan hidup' analisa Shirou.

'Heh, bukan urusanku. Saatnya menyapa dua orang yang masih berdiri disana' batin Shirou seraya melompat pagar kawat setinggi 3 meter dengan mudah, karena _Reinforcement_ tubuhnya masih aktif.

"Yo... Rin!" ucapnya, sementara gadis yang disapa, dengan wajah sedikiiiiit blushing mengambil posisi siap menembakkan _Gandr_.

"Yo... Onii-chan?" EMIYA yang mendengarkanya menautkan alisnya tanda tidak senang.

"Err... Aniki?" EMIYA kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

EMIYA _speechless_ ketika melihat dirinya di paralel ini dengan pergerakan cepat, gerakan yang sempurna tanpa membuat satu celah sedikit pun untuk kesia-siaan (layaknya mesin seperti dirinya yang sekarang) menghabisi _Lancer_ dengan cepat dan akurat.

 **Heck! Bahkan kejadian yang dilihatnya tidak lebih dari 2 menit!**

'Oh! Shit! Terkutuk kau Alaya! Jangan lagi!' batin _Archer_ seraya menghamburkan sumpah serapah kepada Alaya.

Memang sang Heroic Spirit EMIYA pernah memperkirakan bahwa ada kemungkinan sangat teramat kecil dirinya akan bertemenu dengan Shirou yang sudah sampai pada **Rank Hero!**

Sama seperti di beberapa paralel lain yang pernah ditemuinya, Yaitu jenis Shirou yang merupakan _anomaly_ atau _rare item_ atau _limited edition_.

Dengan kata lain, sejenis 'Shirou' yang sangat berbeda dari 'Shirou' pada umumnya dipasaran.

 **Contohnya** , seperti Shirou yang memiliki pengalaman bertempur serta Magecraft ayahnya Emiya Kiritsugu **atau** memiliki pengetahuan Magecraft dari ibu angkatnya Irisviel von Einzben **atau** dibawah bimbingan Kotomine Kirei **atau** Shirou yang sibesarkan Gilgames **atau** Shirou yang dengan bodohnya tidak sengaja menggandakan Magic Cirkuit miliknya **atau** Shirou yang sudah melewati waktu (time traveler) dimana dia mengulang Grail War ke-5 (bisa disebabkan oleh broken Grail, Zeltrech atau semacamnya) **atau** dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Counter Guradian EMIYA **atau** dia adalah Shirou yang merupakan reinkarnasi seorang ninja dengan ekor sembilan diperutnya **atau** dia adalah shinigami gadungan, dikarenakan mengambil kekuatan shinigami secara tidak sengaja dari Kuchiki Sakura? **atau** dia seorang alien type Saiyan, Otstustuki, Namek, Kripton, atau Kerojin **atau** Shirou diparalel ini adalah mahou shoujo pengguna tongkat dan sejenisnya **atau** dia seorang Dragon Slayer **atau** seorang reinkarnasi pengangguran yang memiliki nama lain Shiroyasha **atau** dia seorang SOLDIER dari perusahaan Square Enix dan memiliki salah satu DNA dari Sepiroth, Cloud, Squall, Noctis, atau DNA lainya **atau** Shirou diparalel ini adalah seorang survival dari SAO **atau** dia seorang esper level 5 **atau atau atau atau atau atau atau atau**...

'Oh! Shit! FUCK! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku sudah terlalu banyak berpindah dari satu paralel menuju paralel lain! Dan itu membuatku pusing! Lebih baik kutanyakan saja langsung padanya!' batin _Archer_ EMIYA dengan wajah datar, berusaha menutupi otaknya yang lagi berkecamuk.

"Yo... Rin!" ucap Shirou menyapa masternya yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena baru saja dipanggil dengan 'Rin'.

"Yo... Onii-chan?" lanjutnya kembali.

'Onii-chan? Artinya dia sudah mengenalku? Heck! Tetap saja aku tidak ingin dipanggil Onii-chan oleh selain Illya Imouto manis **KU'** batin EMIYA seraya menautkan alisnya.

"Err... Aniki?" gantinya.

'Yep! Itu lebih bagus' batin EMIYA seraya mengangguk.

"Ka-Kau! E-e-emiya Shirou! Kenapa kau disini!" tanya Rin yang masih dalam keadaan sedikit terguncang karena kaget serta perasaan tidak percaya.

'Apa yang dilakukan seorang berandalan seperti dirinya disini?' batin Tohsaka Rin

"Eh? Tentu saja aku adalah master. Lihat ini!" Ucap Shirou seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan Command Seal yang belum sempurna.

"Ta-tapi, itu kan belum sempurna?"

"Yep, karena aku belum mensummon servant ku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku"

"Humph! Kau berusaha membuatku terkecoh dan mengendurkan pertahananku ya? Jangan harap! Aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bahwa kau dengan mudahnya melukai _Lancer_ " ucap Rin yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya.

"Oh, ayolah! Dia terlalu percaya diri dan menyerangku dengan niat membunuh. Jadi, bukan salahku untuk membela diri (self defence)"

" _Archer_ , bersiaga! Jangan pernah mengendurkan pertahanamu!" ucap Rin masih tidak percaya, meskipun Emiya Shirou sendiri masih memasang pose santai. Sementara _Archer_ hanya menggaguk menanggapi perintah masternya.

"Hahh~!" Desah Shirou pelan "Aku kesini untuk menawarkan aliansi kepadamu Rin. Selain itu, Aniki..." ucap Shirou kemudian mem _pause_ ucapannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari EMIYA.

"Aku memiliki cara untuk melepaskanmu dari Alaya!"

Deg!

Perkataan Shirou membuat EMIYA sedikit terkejut. Artinya dia memang mengetahui siapa jati diri EMIYA yang sesungguhnya. Dan tentang cara melepaskan dari Alaya? Apakah mungkin?

"Ah, mungkin Aniki masih belum mempercayaiku. Jujur saja, aku akui akan sangat susah menghapus keberadaanmu seluruhnya dari kumpulan Kesadaran dan Keinginan umat manusia yang selalu mengikatmu atau **Alaya**. Tapi, paling tidak, dengan **'caraku',** aku bisa melepaskan dirimu yang 'ini' untuk bebas dari Alaya dan memiliki kehidupan baru. Lalu, dengan 'caraku' ini pula, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk melepaskanmu secara 'keseluruhan' darinya. Hmm... salah satu cara yang terpikir olehku saat ini adalah dengan cara menghancurkan Root atau mencari G.O.D yang memilki kemampuan untuk menghapuskan segalanya" Jelas Shirou dengan nada **tidak** bosan seperti biasanya.

Tentu saja Shirou saat ini terlihat senang. Karena, dia baru saja menemukan Holy Grail War dan EMIYA sebagai mainan barunya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shirou parallel ini, EMIYA mulai mempertimbangkanya informasi yang baru didapatnya.

'Itu benar, memang cukup sulit untuk menghapuskan diriku dari Alaya secara keseluruhan, karena, meskipun aku yang 'disini' terbebas dari Alaya. Masih ada kemungkinan akan muncul diriku yang lainya diparalel _berikutnya_. Lalu, memang ada beberapa cara yang berhasil dilakukan _sebelumnya_ oleh beberapa EMIYA di paralel yang berbeda denganku. Seperti mengirim EMIYA lain ke dimensi yang berada diluar pengaruh Gaiya dan Alaya. Hanya saja, tidak mudah untuk memenuhi persyaratan itu... Dengan kata lain, Shirou di paralel ini, memiliki cara untuk membebaskan diriku yang 'sekarang' dari Alaya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan cara dia melepaskan diriku secara keseluruhan? Apa maksudnya menghancurkan Root? Apa dia gila? Dan...tunggu! Dari mana dia mengetahui tentang G.O.D? Aku yang merupakan Counter Guardian saja baru 2 kali bertemu dengan mereka' Pikir EMIYA

"Hei, sejak tadi kau memanggil _Archer_ dengan 'Aniki'. Apa maksudmu? Kau berusaha mengejekku Emiya?" Rin mulai marah karena diacuhkan keduanya begitu saja.

Dak!

Tiba-tiba _Archer_ memukul tengkuk Rin, dan membuatnya pingsan, lalu menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ketanah.

"Hn... dengan begini gangguan kecil sudah menghilang"

"Ahaha... benar-benar style Aniki!"

"Aku masih belum mempercayaimu sepenuhnya, karena kau belum menjelaskan siapa dirimu sesungguhnya!"

"Hm? Tentu saja aku adalah Emiya Shirou dari paralel ini. Apa Aniki lupa?"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan! Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahui 'Shirou' pada umumnya?"

"Hmm.. aku bisa menjelaskan versi singkatnya, tapi... lebih baik aku akan menjelaskan versi detailnya, sekalian makan malam dirumah kita. Bagaimana?"

"Hm.. ide bagus. Kuharap kau tidak mengkecewakanku. Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat muak dan bosan dibawah kendali Alaya"

"Yaaa.. yaa..ya.. aku mengerti bagaimana kebosanan bisa membunuh kita. Haha... "

Keduanya pun berjalan dengan santai menuju kediaman **EmIyA**.

Didalam perjalanan, Emiya Shirou mulai menjelaskan tentang kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis miliknya dan kehidupan keseharianya yang membosankan.

.

.

.

 **Malam / Kediaman Emiya Gudang Barang / Senin / 21.21**

Dengan menggunakan _Alteration_ kepada lingkaran (sihir) Magecraft yang berada di lantai gudang. Emiya Shirou menyesuaikan bentuknya menjadi lingkaran yang sesuai untuk memanggil servant.

Kali ini berbeda dari dunia paralel lainya, Shirou akan mensummon servant dengan cara yang benar dan sempurna. Selain itu dia tidak perlu khawatir class apa yang akan disummonya.

Semua kelas sudah dipanggil kecuali _Saber_. Jadi? Tentu saja _Saber_ yang akan muncul. (meskipun di paralel lain, terkadang muncul kelas yang berbeda).

Meski demikian, Shirou belum mengetahui, _Saber_ yang mana yang akan disumon nya kali ini. apakah saber Lily, Saber Alter, Saber Ruler, Saber Knight, Saber Assasin, Saber Arthur atau saber lainya.

Tapi, akan menyenangkan kalau mensummon _Saber_ yang punya Oppai yang besar. Yah, buat memperindah pemandangan yang akan dilihatnya beberapa hari kedepan. Hmm, loli _Saber_ juga ide bagus?

Hei! Shirou itu remaja normal!

'Ah, aku lupa memberitahukan kepada kalian, bahwa saat ini Fuji-nee sedang tertidur akibat hipnotis di ruang tamu. Rin menghipnotisnya setelah kami semua selesai makan malam bersama.'

'Kenapa Rin mau melakukanya? Tentu karena dia setuju untuk menjalin aliansi bersamaku. Setelah aku dan Aniki mem _black mail_ (mengancam) akan menggunakan **[Ruler Breaker]** untuk memutus hubungan servan antara _Archer_ dan Rin.'

'Rin juga kami beritahu sebagian kecil dari rahasia kami. Seperti halnya kami berdua adalah orang yang sama. Tentu dia sangat terkejut, tapi setelah digoda _Archer_ nii dengan kata-kata manisnya. Tsun-tsun Rin pun akhirnya mulai mempercayainya.'

' _Archer_ nii sengaja menggoda Rin dengan menceritakan bagaimana Rin suka dengan Emiya Shirou semenjak latihan lompat galah? Juga bagaimana _Archer_ nii mengetahui rahasia-rahasia memalukan milik Rin yang diketahuinya dari Rin dimasa depan. Seperti tanda lahir dibagian pinggang, kebiasaan ngemil, fantasy-fantasy yang pernah dipikirkanya terhadap Shirou dan EMIYA. Well... dimana-mana Rin itu sama. Type Tsundere! Yah, ada juga beberapa Rin paralel lain yang Yandere atau bahkan memusuhi Emiya Shirou, dikarenakan Emiya Shirou selalu dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Dan untung saja, Rin di paralel ini adalah Tsundere Rin yang mempunyai banyak 'copy' di paralel lain. Tentu ini sudah dibuktikan dengan _scan_ Perfect Structual Analysis'

'Hmm, Sudah lah, saatnya mensummon servant _Saber_!'

.

.

 _ **[Let Blood and Steel be the Origin]**_

 _ **[Let Sword and Archduke of contacts be Foundation]**_

 _ **[Let my Fate be my Sword]**_

 _ **[Let Infinite path reach my goal]**_

 _ **[Let it be filled, again, again, again, again.]**_

 _ **[Let it be filled limitless fold for every turn, never breaking with every filling]**_

 _ **[Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth!]**_

 _ **[An Oath shall be sworn here!]**_

 _ **[I shall attain peak of power!]**_

 _ **[I shall have dominion over all of Heaven and Hell!]**_

 _ **[You shall serve under my rightful authority!]**_

.

.

Shriiiiiiiiiiiing!

Cahaya biru putih dan hitam memenuhi ruangan dan sekitarnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tiga orang pemuda dan pemudi terdiam melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan aura wibawanya yang menguar. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Shirou, dan berkata.

"Apakah kau master-ku?"

""What the **Hell/Heaven**!"" ucap _Archer_ dan Shirou bersamaan.

Sementara _Saber_ hanya menatap kedua pemuda yang sedang menganga lebar dengan raut wajah syok.

"Ehem... Jadi?" tanya _Saber_ sekali lagi.

""Ampuni kami, tuan putri!"" ucap keduanya seraya duduk seiza dan sembah sujud kepada _Saber_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _The End!_

"Yayyy... Fic ini akhirnya tamaaaat!"*Pletak!

[Woi! Balik sini loe, Kishi! Kalo gak, kali ini aku lempar kau pake Excalibur!]

"EEEEEHH?"

 **[To be Countinued!]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of **Fate** **/** **Dragon: Unlimited Blade Worlds** : I am Your Servant!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_ _and_ _ **Ichie Ishibumi**_ _and_ _ **Others**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Humor_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

 _Warning:_ _ **Typo**_ _, Alternate Universe, sedikit Out of Character, Genius Shirou_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

FLASHBACK ARC PART 2

[ **FIRST NIGHT** OF HOLY GRAIL WAR]

Ini adalah flashback kehidupan Shirou dan teman-temanya sebelum terlempar kedunia DxD. Dimana dirinya terlibat dengan Holy Grail ke lima yang bertempat di Fuyuki City.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Malam / Kediaman Emiya** **/** **Gudang Barang / Senin / 21.2** **3**

"…."

"…."

Saber dan Rin terdiam sejenak menyaksikan kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut dan postur tubuh ini langsung meminta maaf.

'Hm? Kenapa mereka meminta maaf kepadaku? Apakah aku kenal mereka? Tidak mungkin, bukankah aku baru saja disummon di Holy Grail ke-lima ini dalam kelas Saber?' batin Saber, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kepada sosok lain yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang dua pemuda yang masih meminta maaf.

Setelah Saber dan Rin bertemu mata, Rin langsung menggeleng dan memberi Isyarat bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa? atau mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak ikut-ikutan dalam apa yang dilakukan kedua pemuda yang masih meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Ehem, bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan hal ini? Dan jelaskan segera kepadaku atas dasar apa kalian meminta maaf?" tanya Saber.

"..." kedua pemuda diam dan saling menatap sejenak.

Kemudian Shirou berdehem, dan hendak memulai ingatan EMIYA yang tertanam di otaknya.

"Ehem! Baiklah yang mulia Ratu Para peri, biarkan hamba memulai cerita sedih dan mengharukan ini. Dahulu kala, sesorang pria remaja terdampar disuatu..."

Namun perkataan Shirou langsung disela oleh EMIYA

"Artoria! Apa kau lupa denganku? Aku **EMIYA Dragnell** , Seorang Monster Hunter yang pernah kau selamatkan beberapa tahun sebelum kau naik Tahta menggantikan ratu Mavis Vermillion? Dan tentu saja alasanku meminta maaf karena aku tiba-tiba menghilang, sesaat sebelum perang besar-besaran melawan Thunder God Dragon King dan Fire God Dragon King. A-aku benar-benar tidak maksud melakukanya. Tiba-tiba saja Alaya menarikku ke paralel berbeda!" ucap Archer seraya menatap Artoria dengan harap-harap cemas, semoga dia masih mengingatnya dan bersedia memaafkanya.

Sementara itu, Saber yang beridentitas asli Artoria d Arc, hanya menatap balik Archer, dua matanya berkedip sesekali, sementara pikiranya mencoba mengingat-ingat kehidupan lamanya.

Beberapa ratus tahun lalu, didunia paralel nan jauuuuuuh...

EMIYA yang saat itu terluka parah bertemu dengan Artoria dan Guildnya. Ini terjadi setelah EMIYA baru saja selesai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Counter Guardian, yaitu membasmi beberapa ribu Magician yang berusaha membangkitkan salah satu Elder Zombie Dragon King.

Karena ada jeda waktu antara satu misi dan misi lainya sebagai Counter Guardian, EMIYA memilih untuk tinggal di dunia itu untuk beberapa saat. Selama 12 tahun mereka berteman, hingga akhirnya EMIYA dipaksa pergi ketempat lain untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai Beast of Alaya tanpa pemberitahuan.

"E-EMIYA kuuu~n! Lama tak berjumpa!"

Dan hal berikutnya membuat Shirou dan Rin terkaget.

Saber yang seharusnya merupakan servant dan bertugas mengalahkan servant lainya, malah memeluk erat servant Archer sehingga seluruh wajah EMIYA terbenam diantara dua melon yang terlihat kenyal dan empuk milik Saber.

'Uwaaaah! Aniki, Aku benar-benar iri!' Batin Shirou. 'Yosh! Mungkin aku harus menggunakan _Command Seal_ untuk memaksa Saber melakukan hal 'ini' dan 'itu'. Ku ku ku... beruntung sekali aku mensummon Saber dari Alternate Dimensi lain!'

'Saat ini, aku tidak perlu marah-marah kepada diriku di paralel ini, karena bisa-bisanya dia mensummon Saber versi alternate paralel. Yang jelas, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Artoria lagi!' batin EMIYA yang masih memilih diam menikmati benda lembut yang ditempelkan oleh Artoria di wajahnya.

'Oppai Banzai!' batin EMIYA dan Shirou bersamaan.

Well, bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua adalah lelaki, dan mengagumi sesuatu hal yang indah merupakan hal yang wajar. Meskipun mereka tidak secara terang-terangan melakukanya seperti kebanyakan orang mesum lainya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah reuni sesaat dari Archer – Saber, dan penjelasan singkat kepada Saber tentang aliansi dari kedua master mereka. Rin memutuskan untuk membawa Shirou kepada penanggung jawab dan pemantau Holy Grail War kelima, yaitu Kotomine Kirei.

"Hmm, sudah saatnya untuk plot cerita berikutnya" ucap Shirou pelan, sementara Archer hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seandainya event cerita sama seperti di beberapa paralel lainya. Pada malam pertama ini, setelah bertemu Priest palsu, Kotomine Kirei, dalam perjalanan pulang nanti, mereka akan bertemu dengan Berserker dan Ilya Himeee~ chan!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah Rin dan Shirou masuk kedalam Gereja, Kotomine Kirei langsung menyambut mereka dan berkata dengan pose keren ala Kirei.

"Rin, Kau tidak pernah menerima undanganku, dan sekarang kau disini, dengan tamu yang menarik. Biar kutebak, dia pasti master yang ke-tujuh?"

"Aku adalah Kotomine Kirei. Siapakah Namamu, master ke tujuh?"

Setelah selesai mendengarkan monolog Kirei, Shirou berjalan santai, dan berdiri didepan Rin.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Kirei san, Namaku adalah Emiya Shirou."

"Emiya?"

"Benar, dan aku hanya datang kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Mendengar ucapan Shirou, Kirei hanya menautkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Apa maksudm-"

Praaang! Zuuuss!

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, salah satu jendela kaca besar yang berada dibagian atas dinding gereja pecah, dan sebuah anak panah berwarna merah meluncur cukup cepat menuju Kirei.

Kirei, yang memiliki respon yang cepat, langsung memunculkan tiga Black Key dan menggunakanya untuk menepis anak panah.

Shirou hanya memerlukan sedikit pengalih perhatian untuk menjalankan rencana miliknya dan EMIYA. Dan satu busur panah itu, sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Siapa itu? Gereja adalah daerah Neutra-" Kirei yang awalnya berteriak kearah jendela gereja yang pecah, menghentikan perkataanya, dan berpaling kearah pemuda yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Kemudian matanya terbelakak kaget, karena di tangan pemuda itu, ada sebuah tombak merah yang mengeluarkan Aura membunuh yang pekat.

" **[Gae-** "

Pada detik berikutnya, Kirei mereinforcement seluruh tubuhnya, instingya berteriak untuk menyerang anak berambut merah itu. Dia harus cepat, sebelum semua terlam-

" **Bolg]**!"

Kirei hanya berhasil melewati 2 meter, dari total 6 meter dari keseluruhan jarak yang memisah mereka berdua. Setelah bergerak sejauh 2 meter, tubuhnya terhenti, dan dia mendapatkan lubang di jantung hitam yang 10 tahun lalu didapatnya setelah dibunuh Kiritsugu. Kemudian, diikuti rasa sakit yang mulai membanjiri seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

"Argggghhhhh!" Ucap Kirei, yang kini berusaha memfokuskan Mana miliknya untuk menghentikan darah mengalir keluar dari pembuluh vena di jantungnya. Meskipun, jantung itu pemberian Grail, tapi funsinya sama seperti jantung normal lainya. Setelah memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan, dirinya terduduk lemas, dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar, dan pandangan semakin kabur.

"A-apa ya-" ucapnya terbata.

"Well, Kotomine Kirei, lebih baik kau hemat nafasmu. Untuk menikmati sisa waktumu sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini menuju tempat Istri dan Ayahmu, Kotomine Risei berada."

Mendengar pemuda dihadapanya mengatakan nama ayahnya yang merupakan pengamat Holy Grail War ke-Empat. Kirei berusaha berkata, namun, pemuda itu langung menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya.

"Aku sadar betul bahwa gereja adalah area Netral, dimana tidak boleh ada pertarungan antar servant. Tapi, aku bukan servant, melainkan Master Saber di Holy Grail ke-lima Ini. Aku hanya mengulang apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada Holy Grail sebelumnya. Dimana Kau, Kotomine Kirei telah membunuh Ayahmu Sendiri, Kotomine Risei yang merupakan utusan dari Organisasi Gereja sebagai pengamat pada saat itu."

Mendengar penjelasan Shirou, mata Kirei membulat sempurna.

'Dari mana dia tahu?'

"Tentu aku mengetahui lebih dari itu. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan dirimu. Tempatmu lahir, bagaimana kau tumbuh, Magecraft yang kau pelajari, kebiasaan hidupmu, pola berpikirmu, pengalaman hidupmu, apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Bahkan aku mengetahui sesuatu yang kau tidak ketahui, seperti jumlah rambut yang ada dikepalamu, jumlah pembuluh nadi didalam tubuhmu, jumlah sisa darah yang perlahan berkurang didalam tubuhmu dan lainya"

"Semua!"

"Aku mengetahui **semua** tentang **dirimu**!"

Ucap Shriou semakin nyaring diakhir perkataanya, diikuti dengan memasang pose penjahat yang sok keren seperti di film-film. Yaitu dengan mengembangkan kedua tangan keudara, menatap Kirei dengan sorot mengerikan dan senyum ala vilain yang keren. Sudah lama, Shirou ingin mencoba pose ini. Akhirnya, dia menemukan waktu dan tempat yang cocok untuk memperagakanya.

Sementara itu, Kirei Kotomine yang tidak menyadari akting Shirou, memasang raut wajah yang belum pernah sekalipun dilakukanya.

Ketakutan!

Ketakutan akan sesuatu yang ada diluar kendalinya.

Sesuatu yang membuat instingnya berteriak Lari! Menjauh!

'A-apakah aku akan mati? Apakah ini akhir dari cerita kehidupanku?'

Tap, tap, tap!

Shirou berjalan perlahan medekat kearah Kirei. Kemudian mengangkat ujung tongkat miliknya ke arah Kirei yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Shirou kemudian tersenyum kearah Kirei, lalu menusukkan tombaknya pada kedua kaki Kirei, untuk memastikan supaya dia tidak bisa kabur dari api yang nanti akan dinyalakanya setelah keluar dari gereja.

Jleb! Jleb!

"Arghhhhh!" teriak Kirei kesakitan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah kau mati, pengamat yang baru akan datang menggantikanmu. Dan setelah membakar gereja bersama tubuhmu, aku yakin, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui siapa pelaku dari semua ini. Hanya Aku, Rin, Saber, dan Archer yang mengetahuinya. Dan sebelum aku lupa-" Shirou kemudian mentrace **[Ruler Breaker]** , dan menuskkanya ketangan Kanan Kirei.

Shirou mengetahui, bahwa Gilgamesh tidak terikat kontrak servant-master dengan Kirei, dan mengetahui, bahwa Kirei masih memiliki sisa Command Seal ditangan Kanan yang merupakan sisa dari beberapa Holy Grail War sebelumnya.

Shirou menghancurkan semua sisa Command Seal menggunakan **[Ruler Breaker]** hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu, sebelum kematianya, Kirei masih bisa mensummon Servant lain. Tentu, Shirou tidak ingin rencana mereka sia-sia karena hal kecil seperti itu bukan?

Setelahnya, Shirou berjalan keluar dari gereja. Bersama Rin yang wajahnya terlihat pucat. Karena meskipun dia adalah Magus, dan mengetahui bahwa Magus adalah mereka yang selalu berjalan didekat kematian. Baru pertama kali ini Rin menyaksikan manusia membunuh manusia lainya.

Sedangkan Shirou, meskipun ini adalah pembunuhan pertama 'nyata' miliknya. dia terlihat tenang dan biasa saja. Seakan dia sudah melihat sesuatu kejadian yang normal dan sering terjadi.

Tentu saja, karena Shirou sudah mendapat berjuta pengalaman membunuh 'tidak nyata' namun 'benar-benar terjadi' yang didapatnya dari Archer, Lancer, dan bahkan Kotomine Kirei sendiri.

Meskipun Shirou pernah beberapa kali melihat pengalaman membunuh yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang yang pernah di scannya di kota Fuyuki. Jumlah pembunuhan yang orang-orang itu lakukan tidaklah seberapa, bahkan tidak patut dibandingkan kepada jumlah mayat yang dihasilkan oleh Counter Guardian, ataupun Exsekutor Gereja dalam setiap Misi mereka.

 _ **Dunia tidaklah semanis Madu. Dan semua yang ada didalamnya hanyalah sementara.**_

Shirou sudah menyadari hal ini semenjak dirinya selamat dari kebakaran besar yang terjadi di Fuyuki 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, aku lupa! Aniki, bukankah ada kemungkinan untuk Gilgamesh mengetahui siapa pelaku dari semua kejadian ini?" tanya Shirou yang saat ini berdiri didepan Gereja yang terbakar.

"Hm... mungkin saja. Tapi, karena Boundary Field yang kupasang masih utuh, dan dia belum muncul dihadapan kita sampai sekarang. Bisa diperkirakan bahwa dia masih berkeliaran di kota Fuyuki. Mungkin di salah satu bar? Atau tempat hiburan lainya?"

"Hmm.. tipikal King of Hero. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Tidak enak membiarkan Ilya Hime menunggu terlalu lama"

"Menunggu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Um.. dari beberapa sejarah paralel yang kuingat, bukankah, Ilya chan tiba-tiba muncul disaat kita berjalan pulang dari gereja?"

Arcer hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Itu artinya, dia sudah mengetahui kita akan melewati jalan itu. Dan kemungkinan bersembunyi untuk memberikan kejutan"

"Hahaha.. benar! Itu sangat memungkinkan! Pasti dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Onii-chan miliknya. Fufufu... bagaimanapun juga, meskipun dia bersama dengan Berserker seperti diparalel lainya, tingkah laku Ilya masihlah seperti anak-anak, dan sudah pasti dia adalah Imouto terimut milik kita"

"Hnn! Itu benar Aniki! Meskipun pengetahuan dan terori dari **Loliology** dan **Oppaiologi** merupakan dua cabang ilmu pengetahuan yang berbeda dan bertentangan. Keduanya sangatlah penting untuk eksistensi seluruh alam semesta. Dan sudah menjadi fakta, bahwa Aura Loli Ilya hime tidak akan kalah dengan Aura Oppai yang dimiliki Sabe-"

Dhuarrr!

Tiba-tiba saja, Rin menembakan _Gandr_ miliknya menuju aspal, tepat dimana Shirou berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hmphh! Maaf saja, aku bukan loli dan hanya memiliki aset yang kecil!" ucap Rin seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-ahaha... Gomen Rin, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Shirou seraya menghadap Rin dan mencoba meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah master, kalau apa yang kau katakan benar, setelah ini kita akan bertemu Servant Berserker. Kali ini biarkan aku yang menanganinya" ucap Saber dengan stoic.

"Artoria chan, biarkan aku juga membantu"

"EMIYA kun, lebih baik Kau tetap bersama Master untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan sudah lama aku tidak mengamuk melawan Monster!" balas Saber dengan wajah yang masih stoic.

"Hm..., kalau itu yang mulia Ratu Peri inginkan. Dengan sepenuh hati, Hamba akan melaksanakanya"

"Dan berhentilah mengejekku dengan berkata sopan seperti itu! Aku tahu kelakuan dan kebiasaanmu menghambur-hamburkan perkataan sarkastis. Apa kau ingin menjadi sasaran **[Excalibur Slayer]** milikku? E-M-I-Y-A~ kun?"

Mendengar hal itu, Archer langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Ma-maaf, Aku hanya bercanda! A-ha-ha"

Sementara itu, Shirou berpaling kearah Rin dan mengajaknya untuk pulang.

Setelah Rin mengangguk, dan Archer membatalkan Boundary Field buatanya, mereka berempat berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Didalam perjalanan pulang, Shirou kembali mejelaskan kemampuan Heracles yang kemungkinan 88% akan dihadapi Saber malam ini. Seperti halnya tentang Berserker yang memiliki 12 nyawa. Dan untuk mengalahkanya hanya bisa dilakukan dengan membunuh nya sebanyak 12 kali, atau memusnahkan seluruh tubuhnya tanpa sisa. Dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainya seperti Berserker yang tidak dikendalikan oleh _Mad Enhancement_ , atau Berserker yang memiliki full Armor Noble Phantasm miliknya.

Diakhir penjelasnya, Shirou juga mengatakan bahwa dia hanya memperbolehkan Saber untuk melakukan pemanasan bertarung selama 20 menit. Lebih dari itu, maka Archer dan dirinya akan turun tangan kedalam pertempuran.

Apa boleh buat, karena besok Shirou harus kesekolah, maka dia tidak bisa bergadang secara Full. Shirou juga menambahkan bahwa bergadang itu tidak baik untuk kulit, dan tidak sehat untuk anak-anak seperti Ilya.

Tidak lama kemudian, seperti yang dikatakan Shirou. Ilya dan Berserker yang Identitas aslinya sama seperti di Paralel lain yaitu, Heracles, sudah bersiap menunggu mereka.

Setelah mengisyaratkan kepada Rin untuk membuat Boundary Field disekitar mereka, Shirou dan Archer langsung berlari kearah Ilya dengan kecepatan penuh, dan berteriak.

""ILYA chaaa~n / ILYA himee~""

Meskipun Ilya terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan dua orang dihadapanya, Berserker yang menanggapi kedua pemuda itu sebagai ancaman, langsung meluncur kedepan untuk menghadang mereka.

Trang!

Namun, Saber sudah menghadang Berserker dengan pedang Excalibur besar miliknya.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi ialah, Saber **bermain** pedang-pedangan dengan Berserker. Dimana dalam bentrokan keduanya menghasilkan dentuman nyaring, percikan api hasil dari pergesekan antara [ **Nine Lives]** dan [ **Excalibur Slayer]** , juga kehancuran sebagian besar properti taman Fuyuki, kemudian berlanjut di Area Pemakaman Fuyuki yang berada diseberang taman.

Dilain sisi, Ilya sedang berada bersama Shirou dan EMIYA, dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

Tentu hal yang wajar jika kau takut, ketika berada dihadapan orang yang kau anggap musuh dan telah mencuri ayahmu selama beberapa tahun ini. Sementara itu, Servant milikmu juga tidak bisa datang untuk membantumu.

Ilya juga tidak berani menggunakan Command Seal. Tidak, bukan hanya takut, tapi, Ilya memang tidak bisa menggunakanya, karena terdapat pedang tajam berpendar biru yang tepat menempel dilehernya, **[Gale Sword]** Rank D.

"Maaf, Ilya chan, kami berdua tidak bermaksud melukaimu, kami hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak memanggil Berserker dengan Command Seal milikmu. Tentu kami akan membebaskanmu setelah berserker bisa mengalahkan Saber. Percayalah padaku" senyum Emiya Shirou kegirangan, karena, setelah malam ini (tepatnya setelah Saber mengalahkan Berserker) dia dan Archer akan memiliki adik Loli baru! Banzaaaii!

"Shirou Emiya! Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan darinya dengan meletakkan pedang milikmu dilehernya. Dan Archer, berhentilah menyeringai (mesum) seperti itu. Dari sudut pandangku, kalian berdua terlihat seperti dua orang penculik anak-anak!" tegas Rin seraya menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Benar saja, saat ini posisi Ilya sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Shirou yang mana tangan kananya menenpelkan _Lesser Noble Phantasm_ dengan mata pedang berpendar biru keleher Ilya. Pedang ini hanyalah Noble Phantasm yang tidak terkenal dengan Rank D. Adapun Archer yang berdiri disamping Shirou, saat ini dengan skill Claivoyance miliknya dia memperhatikan pertarungan Saber dan Berserker. Sementara itu, bibirnya tersenyum aneh, karena setelah malam ini lewat, dia bisa bercanda ria dengan Imouto miliknya lagi seperti dimasa lalu.

"Oh, ayolah~... mana mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang jahat. Aku hanyalah seorang kakak yang kangen untuk bertemu dengan adiknya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Nee...~ Ilya chan?" ucap Shirou seraya mengusapkan-usapkan pipinya kerambut Ilya dengan gemes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara itu, Ilya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya dan tidak menangis.

Saat ini, otaknya dilanda badai besar yang berkecamuk layaknya tornado puting beliung, dan ini merupakan hal yang normal dirasakan anak kecil ketika hendak diculik orang tak dikenal. Meskipun Ilya seorang Magus, tetap saja ini pertama kalinya dia mendapati pengalaman menakutkan seperti hal ini!

" _Nani_ (apa)? _Nani_? _Nani_? _Naniiiii_? A-apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa Oni chan yang (menurut info dari Leysritt dan Stella) hanya seorang Magus dan selama ini tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun, bisa memunculkan pedang dengan Aura yang mirip _Noble Phantasm_ dengan sekejap? Ada apa dengan gerakan cepatnya barusan? Ke-kenapa dia bisa menggunakan Reinforcement dan dengan sekejap menebas familiar milikku sebelum berhasil kusempurnakan? Dan siapa servant dengan rambut putih, mata tajam, dan senyum menakutkan disampingnya? A-apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini?' batin Ilya, ketakutan, sementara dirinya tidak bisa memfokuskan diri kepada apa yang dikatakan oleh Tohsaka dan Oni chan. Hanya beberapa penggal kata yang bisa ditangkapnya, seperti: ...melukaimu ..., ...Command Seal..., ...penculik anak-anak..., ...orang jahat..., dan penggalan kata-kata yang tidak terdengar dengan jelas lainya.

Lalu, entah kenapa, tiba, tubuhnya dikejutkan dengan sensasi aneh, ketika Oni chan mengusapkan pipinya pada kepalanya.

' **Gyaaa** **aaaa~** **!** Ke-kenapa Oni-chan tiba-tiba... me-me-me-me-mengusapkan pipinya ke rambutku? Kaa-san, Tou-san, Oji-chan, Huaaaa….~' batin Ilya hendak menangis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pada menit ke 18 sejak awal pertarungan antara Saber dan Berserker. Artoria, menggunakan _Mana Burst_ miliknya, berlari zig zag, mem- _parry_ **[Nine Lives],** lalu dengan cepat menusukkan Excalibur miliknya ketubuh Berserker sampai menembusnya. Dengan begini, satu nyawa Berserker telah hilang, masih 11 lagi.

Kemudian, Saber melompat menjauh dari Berserker, dan mulai memompa Mana miliknya menuju Excalibur, sehingga membuat Mana disekitar terlihat seperti benda padat yang mengelilingi tubuh Saber.

Sementara itu, tubuh Berserker mulai menjahit kembali dengan cepat.

 **Ex-**

Saber mengangkat pedang besar miliknya dengan kedua tangan, bersiap, dan...

 **calibur!**

Saber menembakkan Excalibur versi _Fast Charge_ , sehingga proses pengumpulan mana-nya lebih cepat, dan daya ledaknya relatif kecil, hanya menghancurkan Boundary Field buatan Rin, sebagian besar area pemakaman dan taman Fuyuki. Dan menyisakan kawah berasap berdiameter 42 meter, dan kedalaman 35 meter.

Dan ini berhasil membuat Rin memasang wajah Syok diwajahnya!

"Oh, tidak! Emiya! Apa kau lupa mengatakan pada Saber, untuk menahan serangan miliknya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Boundary Field milikku hancur, dan sebentar lagi pemadam kebaran, dan pihak pemerintah lainya akan menyadarinya, lalu datang kesini? Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang Rin! Pertama tarik nafas, dan dengarkan perkataanku."

Rin kemudian menghirup nafas dengan panjang, dan mengangguk kepada Shirou.

"Pertama, Saber memang sudah menahan serangan miliknya sebisa mungkin. Karena, kalau ingatan yang dimiliki Aniki benar, maka Full Power **[Excalibur Slayer]** miliknya bisa meratakan satu pulau dengan mudah. Tentu dengan prana/mana yang hampir terkuras habis didalam tubuhnya sebagai bayaran. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau Saber tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, umat manusia di zamannya akan musnah dihadapan para Naga." Jelas Shirou.

Sementara itu, Rin hanya mengangguk, dan kembali menghirup nafasnya dengan panjaaang. Karena dia harus bersikap tenang, bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah mendengar cerita Archer dan Saber ketika Reuni kecil di kediaman Emiya sebelumnya. Dan Mereka menjelaskan, bagaimana Saber hidup dimasa kejayaan para Naga, Peri, Spirit, dan Phantasm Beast lainya.

"Dan yang kedua, aku dan Aniki meminta bantuanmu untuk menghipnotis semua orang yang akan datang kesini, dan membuat mereka percaya bahwa ini semua, dikarenakan meteor yang jatuh."

"Kau Gila Emiya!"

"Ya, aku seratus persen yakin bahwa aku masih normal. Ini hanya pemikiran logis singkat yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini. Aku beserta Aniki, harus pulang terlebih dahulu, untuk memeriksa keadaan Ilya yang tiba-tiba pingsan."

Meskipun EMIYA, sempat mentrace Rho Aias untuk melindungi mereka dari batu-batu yang berhamburan, tetap saja, mereka terlempar karena hembusan angin kuat yang diakibatkan serangan Saber.

Dan salah satu kemungkinan yang membuat Ilya pingsan, adalah terbentur serpihan batu kecil yang mengenainya. Atau shock mental yang didapat, karena dalam satu malam dua Spirit Servant masuk kedalam tubuhnya dalam jeda waktu yang singkat.

Setelah melakukan Scan, ternyata alasan kedua yang lebih tepat. Tubuh Ilya yang merupakan Lesser Grail, merespon terhadap efek kematian para Servant.

"Baiklah, ternyata fungsi Lesser Grail didalam tubuhnya sudah aktif, karena itulah aku dan Aniki akan berangkat terlebih dahulu kerumah. Kumohon Rin, mengertilah" ucap Shirou

Dan Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar penjelasanya.

"Hahh~... Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu kali ini. Serahkan urusan disini kepadaku. Lagipula, memang sudah tugasku sebagai pemilik kedua Kota Fuyuki untuk mengurus hal yang berkaitan dengan sihir di kota milikku."

"Terima kasih Rin, kami akan menunggumu dirumah" jawab Shirou seraya mulai mengikuti Archer yang saat ini menggendong Ilya ala Bridal Style. Sementara itu, Saber juga mulai berjalan mengikuti Masternya.

Dan malam pertama pada Holy Grail War ke-lima pun berlalu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _The End!_

Akhirnya! Fic ini benar-benar tamat! Banzaiii!*Pletak!

Woi! Siapa yang bilang! Kishi! Kau harus terus menulis! Kalau tidak, Gae Bolg milikku yang akan bicara!

NOOOOO!

 **[To be Countinued!]** **– Flashback dilanjutkan di chapter 7 dan 8.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# A little Note From Kishi #**

Tentu sebagian dari reader berfikir bahwa Shirou Over Power atau terlalu kuat? Nggak lah, Shirou tidak memiliki tubuh Half God seperti Gilgamesh, dia tidak memiliki Mana yang besar seperti para _Devil, Youkai, Angel,_ ataupun _Fallen_ , tidak pula memiliki tubuh dan kekuatan yang dahsyat seperti para _Dragon_. Dia hanyalah seorang manusia.

100% Human!

Yah. tapi Shirou memang curang. Apa boleh buat, dengan kemampuan _Perfect_ _Struktual Analysis_ miliknya, membuat keadaanya sekarang ini diibaratkan seperti seseorang yang memainkan game RPG, dengan seluruh _Inventory_ yang dipenuhi oleh seluruh senjata-senjata yang akan di jumpai selama pertualangan. Dan dia juga memiliki _Walktrough_ yang membantu dirinya untuk memilih **jalur cerita** atau **'Flag'** yang akan dipilihnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, sudah saatnya Kishi menjawab sebagian dari tumpukan pertanyaan yang kalian sampaikan melewati PM ato Review. Maaf, Kishi bener-bener hampir kelupaan. Untung saja ada reader yang mengingatkan. Makasih banyak. Yosh, selamat membaca!

(Err... kalau ada pertanyaan tambahan atau ada pertanyaan yang kelupaan Kishi jawab, silakan tanyakan ulang.)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Q: Apakah Shirou di Fic ini terlalu Over Power dengan Perfect Struktual Analysis miliknya?

A: Tidak, malah masih banyak Shirou lain yang jauuuh lebih Over Power dari Shirou fic ini. Seperti Shirou yang menjadi **Dead Apostle**. Atau Shirou yang menjadi **Champione**. Atau Shirou yang memiliki **Baaaanyak** Magical Sirkuit ditubuhnya? Atau Shirou yang memiliki Reality Marble berupa **dimensi waktu** yang dihasilkan dari Masterisasi magecraft [Time Alter]. Dan lain sebagainya.

Meskipun Shiro memiliki Perfect Analisis terhadap informasi orang lain. Bukan berarti dia menjadi yang terhebat, dan bisa sesuka hati menghambur-hamburkan sihir milik orang lain. Ada batasan-batasan yang dimikili Shirou saat ini,

 **Pertama** , dia tidak memiliki Perfect Memory. Hanya beberapa Skill atau Sihir yang simple/mudah dilakukan dan menjadi Favoritenya. Yaitu Reinforcement, Alteration, Hipnotis dan Telekinesis dasar (menggerakan benda dari jauh). Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melakukan sihir lain. Kalau Shirou ingin menggunakan salah satu Sihir yang rumit, yang dilakukanya cukup mentrace salah satu Noble Phantasm yang dimiliki ahli sihir atau Heroic Spirit pemilik sihir rumit tersebut. Sesudahnya, dengan bantuan ingatan Noble Phantasm itu, Shirou mulai menggunakan Sihir. Bagaimanapun juga, Shirou yang memiliki Element dan Origin 'Sword' lebih mudah berinteraksi dengan senjata tajam daripada jenis sihir secara umum.

 **Kedua** , dia tidak bisa menggunakan original sihir yang bersumber dari Magical Crest dan DNA seseorang. Karena itu, Shirou tidak bisa mencopy sihir milik Kakek Zeltrech, Mrs Blue, Accel milik Kiritsugu, kemampuan Sharinggan para Uchiha, Mokuton para Senju, panah cahaya Quinchy, merubah tubuh menjadi Karet atau Api, dan lain sebagainya. Ini cuma perumpamaan, jadi, yang Kishi maksud ialah, meskipun Shirou mengetahui detail kelebihan, kelemahan, cara penggunaan dan apapun dari sebuah sihir, terkadang ada beberapa syarat yang tidak bisa dipenuhi tubuh nomalnya untuk menggunakan Sihir tersebut.

 **Ketiga** , Shirou tidak bisa menggunakan sihir yang harus menggunakan Mana/prana diluar batas tubuhnya. Hal ini sangat wajar. Karena Shirou itu manusia.

 **Keempat** , Shirou tidak ingin menggunakan Sihir yang berdampak buruk bagi orang lain, dirinya, jiwanya, akalnya, nafsu makanya, kesehatanya, hobinya, kesukaanya terhadap Oppai, dan lain sebagainya. Ringkasnya, Shirou tidak ingin menggunakan sihir-sihir yang memiliki efek samping yang merugikan.

Secara ringkasnya, Shirou masih tergolong 2nd atau 3rd rate magus. Karena dia hanya tidak ingin riber, dan hanya menggunakan sihir-sihir dasar/simple seperti kebanyakan magus lainya.

 **Dan nanti akan dijelaskan tambahan lebih rinci batasan kemampuan ini di chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

.

Q: Bukankah [Nine Lives] itu nama skill?

A: Yes! and No! Setelah Kishi cari di Wiki, [Nine Lives] bukan hanya nama skill, melainkan nama senjata yang dimiliki original Hercules untuk membunuh Hydra. Original [Nine Lives] adalah noble phantasm yang mampu beradaptasi dan berubah bentuk sesuai dengan target dan keaadaan. Gilgamesh yang muncul sebagai servant ke-8 di Fate kaleid season 3, mengatakan bahwa salah satu noble phantasm yang dilemparkanya dari Gate of Babilionnya kepada Cloe/Kuro adalah Original dari [Nine Lives], yang saat itu berbentuk busur panah raksasa atau balista.

.

Q: Kenapa Shirou memiliki julukan Fake Yakuza? Apa bedanya dengan Julukan Fake Hero?

A: Um, alasan utamanya, tentu 'Mean Looking' atau tampang Shirou yang terkesan Wild, terutama rambut merahnya. Originalnya kan jarang ada orang berambut merah alami, kecuali pakai pewarna rambut. Dan hal lainya karena Shirou suka mencari-cari alasan untuk berantem dengan orang-orang jahat seperti preman, dan sejenisnya untuk menghilangkan ke-bosanan di dunia asalnya. Seperti yang Kishi jelaskan di Lost Chapter, ini mulai terjadi, semenjak Kiritsugu meninggal.

Saat ini dia belum mendapatkan julukan baru di dunia DxD. Ada sih beberapa julukan baru yang kepikiran dari Kishi. Tapi, tunggu saja nanti.

Perbedaanya dengan julukan Fake Hero? Um, ntahlah. Shirou parallel lain di beri julukan Fake Hero, karena mereka bukan Hero yang sesungguhnya. Nah, mungkin Shirou di Fic ini, dijuluki Fake Yakuza, karena dia bukan Yakuza yang sesungguhnya. Ringkasnya gitu. Jadi, meskipun Shirou di fic ini terlihat _anti-hero_ , padahal dia itu baik. Haha..

.

Q: Senpai, buat pair Shirou x Vali!

A: Err…. Maaf kayaknya gak bisa, tapi kalo untuk humor-humoran sih bisa..

.

Q: Kapan Rias dan yang lain muncul? Karakter Issei buang aja?

A: Um, seperti kebanyakan fic lainya. Kishi gak mungkin langsung asal masuk Arc tanpa ada landasan teori atau pondasi plot yang kuat. Jadi, 2 chapter ini hanya Prolog. Mungkin di chapter ini kalian akan bertemu dengan para devil. Dan tentu Kishi gak berniat membuang Issei keseluruhan. Issei nantinya akan muncul dan dia akan lebih kuat dari yang dikanon. Karena Issei akan di transfer ke sekolah sihir _Homurahara Gakuen_ , di fic ini belajar tentang sihir. Tunggu aja!

.

Q: Minta izin memakai ide yang senpai punya!

A: Ok, tak masalah. Kishi memang sengaja menghambur-hamburkan ide di fic ini. Dan tentu akan senang kalau kalian bikin fic Fate series versi kalian sendiri. Dengan begitu, Kishi nggak kesepian di fandom ini. Tapi, kalau digunakan untuk fandom lain, Hm… Kishi emang gak ada hak untuk melarang. Tapi, kalau bertanya terlebih dahulu, tentu akan lebih baik.

.

Q: Kenapa Sabernya kuat banget?

A: Seperti yang Kishi jelaskan di Chapter 2, Shirou di fic ini mensummon Saber dengan ritual pemanggilan servant yang benar. Berbeda dengan Shirou di parallel lain. Coba saja kalian baca di wiki, bagian Saber. Disana statusnya sangat berbeda ketika Rin yang mensummonnya. Juga lihat bagian Gilgamesh. Ranknya berbeda-beda, sesuai dengan Master yang mensummonya. Jadi, kesimpulanya Rank Servant itu tergantung dari kemampuan Masternya dan ritual pemanggilan yang mereka pakai.

Seandainya para Heroic Spirit **muncul dalam keadaan Original seperti mereka Hidup** , tentu Gilgamesh atau Hercules memiliki Rank yang jauh berbeda melebihi manusia atau hero lainya. Soalnya mereka berdua salah satu Hero yang memiliki darah dewa (half God). Kalian sudah pernah mendengar legenda Herculus bisa mengalahkan Hydra, Medusa, Namean, Cerberus, dan legenda lainya bukan? Hal ini juga sudah sering dibahas di forum luar.

Kesimpulanya. Servant yang dipanggil oleh Holy Grail, cuman **Copy** dari Original Spirit Heroes. Lebih lanjut, silakan baca wiki.

.

Q: Kenapa Shirou bisa mensummon Saber dari paralel lain?

A: Um, Kishi ingin menjelaskan detailnya, tapi akan panjang. Jadi ringkasnya, 'Kenapa Rin bisa mensummon Shirou dari paralel atau Masa depan berbeda?'. 'Kenapa Shirou dari paralel lain bisa menusummon Saber yang berbeda versi? Kayak Alter, Lily, Ruler, Athur, Rider dan lainya?'

Nah, kalau Shirou paralel lain atau Rin atau **Master** lain bisa mensumon Servant dari berbagai versi? Apa salahnya Shirou yang di fic ini mensumon Saber versi Oppai? Er salah, maksudnya Titania atau Queen of Fairy?

Penampilanya Oppai Saber, mirip Joan d Arc dengan Ahoge milik Saber.

.

Q: Apa Shirou bisa Trace: Ea?

A: Um, terserah kalian mau berimajinasi bagaimana. Tapi, Shirou dific ini ada kemungkinan mampu melakukanya (kalau teori yang di wiki bener sih). Bukan hanya Ea, tapi ' **beberapa'** senjata lain yang ber-rank EX juga ada kemungkinan bisa di Trace oleh Shirou diparalel lainya. Saya sebutkan beberapa, karena menurut celah teori yang saya temukan di Wiki, memang ada senjata yang tidak bisa Shirou trace.

.

Q: Apa yang dimaksud dengan Broken Phantasm?

A: Broken phantasm adalah Noble Phantasm yang ditrace dan di reinforcement melebihi batasnya, sehingga membuat Noble Phantasm itu memiliki daya rusak yang jauh lebih besar, sebagai gantinya (efek sampingnya) Noble Phantasm itu sendiri menjadi rapuh. Dan menjadi satu kali pakai saja.

Tidak ada satupun Heroic Spirit yang masih waras memiliki keinginan untuk menghancurkan Noble Phantasm milik mereka sendiri. Karena itulah, Broken Phantasm adalah salah satu spesialis EMIYA atau Shirou. Karena mereka tidak peduli dengan hancurnya satu atau dua Noble Phantasm. Toh, EmIyA bisa men- _spam_ senjata dengan Unlimited Number (maybe?).

.

Q: Shirou itu Yakuza atau Psikopat?

A: Shirou itu bukan Yakuza atau Psikopat, melainkan Fake Yakuza, Normal Human, 3rd Rate Magus, Cheater, Etc.

.

Q: Kapan update Fic yang lain?

A: Oh, fic lainya masih akan Kishi sambung kok. Asalkan Kishi sehat, dan lagi ingin menulis. Kishi nulisnya sedikit-sedikit loh. Mohon maaf, dan makasih sudah bersabar.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of **Fate** **/** **Dragon: Unlimited Blade Worlds** : Ophis chan!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_ _and_ _ **Ichie Ishibumi**_ _and_ _ **Others**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Humor_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

 _Warning:_ _ **Typo**_ _, Alternate Universe, sedikit Out of Character, Genius Shirou_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Kuoh City / Cinema Theater / Minggu / 13.23 # Shirou Pov**

"...rou! Shirou~! Shi~rou~!" terdengar suara anak kecil yang sedikit melengking di ruangan cinema yang mulai kosong dari pengunjung.

"Oh? Hm? Ada apa Hime chan?" tanya ku seraya menghadap kepada anak gadis yang memakai pakaian hitam gothic loli, dengan lengan dan gaun terusan panjang. Hei! Aku tidak ingin nantinya Hime masuk angin gara-gara memakai pakaian serba singkat layaknya pakaian yang kekurangan kain.

"Hump! Kenapa kau dari tadi tidak merespon panggilanku?" ucap gadis kecil didepanku yang kadang-kadang kupanggil Ophis.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sebenarnya dia adalah Uroboros Dragon atau Infinite Dragon yang saat ini hilang ingatan. Kenapa hilang ingatan? Alasanya nanti saja kujelaska, karena ribet dan merepotkan. Yang jelas, saat ini aku diberi tugas dari Red Oji-san untuk menjaganya didunia Manusia. Tentu kalian kenal dengan The Great Red Oji-san bukan?

"E-eh? Maaf Hime... Aku sedikit melamun. Aha-ha-ha.." ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal ini.

Yep, aku tidak tidur! Sebelumnya aku hanya menatap layar lebar didepanku dengan tatapan kosong plus bosan (dengan kata lain aku melamun!)

'Yah, soalnya film kartun anak-anak yang diputar selama hampir 2 jam ini sangat membosankan. Akhirnya aku malah melamunkan kehidupanku beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum aku terlempar di dimensi ini. Hahh~'

"Ya sudah! Aku cuma bilang kalau filmnya sudah selesai!" ucapnya sedikit cemberut.

Dan dengan mendengar kata 'filmnya sudah selesai' dari Ophis, tentu aku sangat bersyukur! Yatta! Akhirnya Film membosankan itu selesai juga! Ah, aku tidak perlu menceknya kembali dengan mengarahkan pandanganku kembali ke layar lebar. Paling-paling. saat ini masih pemutaran nama-nama castingnya? Atau memang benar-benar sudah selesai? Apa peduliku?

"Dan, aku sudah lapar! Ayo kita makan!" ucapnya sambil menarik ujung kemeja tangan kananku dengan paksa, seraya melangkah keluar dari ruangan cinema. Yah, apa boleh buat, jam ditanganku menunjukkan jam 13.24 artinya sudah sampai jam makan siang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami melangkah keluar bangunan Cinema, disambut terik matahari dan keramaian Kota Kuoh yang tidak terlalu padat.

"Baiklah, Hime bebas memilih mau makan dimana" ucapku seraya menggandeng Ophis berjalan di _Trotoar_.

"Kalau begitu, makan di rumah saja! Aku ingin _Archer_ nii-chan yang masak!"

"Ooh, kalau itu tidak bisa hime. Karena hari ini hari libur, Aniki sedang bersantai. Jadi kita makan direstoran saja, atau tempat apapun yang kau pilih hime"

"Bhuuu~!" dengan imutnya Ophis menggembungkan pipi layaknya ikan _Fugu_.

"Ya sudah! Aku mau _crepe_ di seberang taman Kuoh! Aku akan memesan seluruh rasa yang tersedia!" Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Baik... Baikk... siap laksanakan Hime!"

Aku pun mulai melanjutkan langkah kakiku, tapi terhenti setelah sesuatu menarik ujung kemeja yang kupakai.

"Ada apa lagi Hime?" ucapku berbalik kearah Ophis yang berdiam diri dengan memasang _Dragon_ _Kitty Eyes no Jutsu_!

"Gendooong~!"

"Hahh...~" desahku pelan.

"Gendong! Gendong! Genn~dong~!" rengeknya kembali.

Akhirnya aku menyerah, orang kejam mana yang bisa mengacuhkan wajah memelas Ophis yang sangat imut ini? Err... tentu cuma Kiritsugu dan Kirei, mungkin?

"Iya... iya...! Baiklah Hime!" ucapku seraya menekuk lututku, supaya Ophis bisa memanjat ke pundakku.

"Lagii! Lebih rendah!" perintahnya

'Hahh~!' aku pun meletakan lutut ku di lantai, sehingga akhirnya pundakku mencapai tinggi badanya sekitar 122cm. Dengan begini dia tidak perlu memanjat lagi, dan langsung melompat dan menempel dipundakku.

'Sepertinya Aniki terlalu memanjakanya' batinku seraya menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju taman.

Kami pun menghabiskan waktu dengan makan siang di taman bersama. Sesudahnya aku mengajak Ophis berkeliling taman untuk bersantai sejenak, sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah memakai kereta api.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Malam / Fuyuki City / Emiya Residence / Minggu / 19.05 # Shirou Pov (Again)**

Sudah 3 bulan lebih, Aku, Aniki dan Saber terlempar kedunia baru ini.

Dengan kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis milikku, aku bisa dengan mudah mengumpulkan informasi didunia baru ini. Sehingga, menemukan tempat tinggal baru tentu sangatlah mudah.

Fuyuki city memang ada di DxD Universe, hanya saja jarang disebutkan. Kedua kota terletak bersampingan/bertetangga dengan pusat kota terpisah sekitar 47Km. Kau bisa mencapai stasiun kereta api Fuyuki dengan menggunakan Kereta api dari stasiun kereta api Kuoh selama setengah jam.

Meskipun nama dan geografis fisik kota ini hampir mirip dengan kota Fuyuki tempatku berasal, namun, terdapat banyaak perbedaan besar dari dua Universe **berbeda** ini.

 **Pertama** , tentu saja Alaya dan Gaiya tidak terdapat di Universe ini. Atau mungkin tidak terasa, karena tertutupi oleh keberadaan **Primordigal God** lainya yang masih berkeliaran didunia ini dengan bebas. Yep, dengan kata lain, **God Era** masih eksis di Universe ini!

Sebab itulah aku dengan mudah me _refill_ energi yang kugunakan untuk Magecraft. (simplenya, tubuhku memiliki **MP regen** pasif yang tinggi). Dan hal ini berpengaruh pula pada (nearly) Perfect tracing milikku. Semua benda yang ku summon dari Reality Marble miliku menjadi (nearly) permanen. Ah, tentu benda yang kubuat akan hilang kalau aku menginginkanya atau benda itu hancur karena sesuatu hal.

 **Kedua** , sistem organisasi dunia Magecraft atau yang mereka sebut sebagai Sihir didunia ini dan dunia sebelumnya sangatlah berbeda! Ringkasnya terdapat, **manusia** (seperti Mage Association atau Hero Faction), **Angel** (seperti Church), **Fallen Angel** (seperti Grigori), **Devil** (seperti Old Satan Faction, Youkai Faction, etc), **God** (Greek Faction, Celtic Faction, Eastern Faction, etc), dan banyak organisasi kecil lainya yang masih tidur dibayangan.

Dan meskipun aku mengetahuinya, tetap saja aku tidak peduli dengan peperangan maupun perdamaian yang mereka urusi saat ini.

 **Ketiga,** orang-orang yang kukenal di Fuyuki sebelumnya tidak seluruhnya ada di dunia ini. Well, aku tidak ingin sombong dengan mengatakan bahwa aku hampir mengetahui semua warga Fuyuki yang ada di dunia asalku (kecuali beberapa bayi yang baru-baru lahir atau belum punya nama).

Tapi dari semua nama yang kuingat, hanya 34% yang masih ada di dunia ini. Walaupun nama-nama lainya sebanyak 14% terdapat di buku arsip sipil yang ku _scan,_ tapi,kebanyakan dari mereka telah pindah, atau meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas atau pembunuhan atau bencana alam seperti tanah longsor, kebarakan atau karena hal lainya.

Darimana aku mengetahui informasi detail ini? Tentu semua berkat Perfect Struktual Analysis milikku!

Diantara orang yang paling kukenal, seperti **Tohsaka Sakura (16)** yang merupakan seorang yatim piatu yang hidup sendiri disebelah rumah yang kudiami saat ini, **Illyasveil von Einsben (18)** yang merupakan anak dari walikota Fuyuki. Dia adalah seorang campuran Rusia dan Jepang. (Untunglah, **kedua** penyandang Oppai ini masih ada! Tentu saja Illya di Universe ini memiliki Oppai yang hampir menyaingi Sakura! Karena dia bukan Homunculus, melainkan manusia NORMAL!), Fuji-nee, dan beberapa orang lainya yang kalian kenal juga masih ada dikota ini.

Masih ada poin Keempat, Kelima dan Keenam. Tapi, sepertinya tidak terlalu penting. Jadi aku malas menjelaskanya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah naik kereta selama sekitar setengah jam, kemudian berjalan dari stasiun sampai rumah selama 13 menit sambil menggendong Ophis yang masih tertidur. Akhirnya kami berdua sampai tujuan. Yaitu sebuah komplek perumahan yang sama persis letak geografis serta fisik bangunanya seperti rumah kami yang dulu. Yah, untunglah masih ada beberapa hal yang sama persis.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku mengunjunginya bersama Ophis-chan untuk membeli rumah ini. Namun, niatku untuk membelinya ditolah mentah-mentah oleh pemilik bangunan ini. Tentu, seperti yang kalian duga, dia adalah Emiya Kiritsugu, ayah angkatku di dunia sebelumnya, ayah kandung dari Illya, suami dari Irisviel, dan Walikota Fuyuki itu sendiri!

Alasan Kiritsugu tidak bisa menjualnya adalah rumah ini merupakan warisan turun-temurun dari keluarga Emiya yang dititipkan padanya selaku Heir klan saat ini, jadi tidak bisa dipindah tangan kepada orang lain, meskipun pada kerabat jauh sekalipun. Yah, aku sedikit berbohong ketika ditanya Kiritsugu kenapa memiliki marga yang sama denganya, dan tentu sedikit bantuan Hipnotis yang kudapat dari Rin.

Namun, kunjungan kami berdua hari itu tidaklah sia-sia. Karena Kiritsugu bilang, saat ini rumah sedang disewakan untuk umum.

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat hal ini terjadi.

 _Pertama,_ karena Kiritsugu harus tinggal bersama Irisviel dan Ilya dirumah yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk kediaman Walikota Fuyuki, jadi dia Cuma bisa berkunjung sesekali untuk mengecek keadaan rumah.

 _Kedua,_ alasan lain rumah ini disewakan, karena kalau dibiarkan kosong begitu saja, takutnya rumah ini menjadi tak terawat.

 _Ketiga,_ tentu alasan rasional sebuah bangunan disewakan adalah untuk fungsi ekonomi, yaitu menambah pemasukan Kiritsugu.

Sreeek!

"Tadaimaa...!" ucapku, seraya membuka pintu

"Okaeriii! Shiiroouu chan~!" sahut Fujimura Taiga (23) guru pengajar ' _Bahasa Inggris dan Jepang'_ di HomuraharaAcademy, yang saat ini duduk dikotatsu sambil makan cemilan dan menonton TV sendirian diruang utama.

Fujinee diparalel ini hampir sama persis dengan Versi dunia asalku. Perbedaanya hanya terdapat pada umur Fujinee yang lebih muda. Juga rambutnya yang lebih panjang hingga kepunggung. Dan terlihat sedikit lebih feminim? (sendainya kalian membuang sifat lainya seperti hyper aktif dan suka mengganggu orang lain).

"Fuji-nee... Aniki dimana?" tanyaku, seraya membenarkan posisi tidur Ophis dipundakku

"Dia masih sibuk didapur bersama Sakura-chan mempersiapkan makan malam. Apa kau akan membantunya?"

"Tentu, karena itulah aku berusaha pulang lebih awal. Aku akan kedapur setelah mengantar Hime ketempat tidur" ucapku, seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong, kemudian masuk kekamarku dan Ophis.

Ok, stop! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin satu buah kamar untuk diriku sendiri, seperti Aniki yang berada disamping kamarku. Hanya saja, Ophis selalu menangis kalau tidur sendirian. Dia selalu gelisah kalau tidur bersama dengan penghuni lainya. Dan hanya bisa tidur nyenyak jika bersamaku atau Aniki.

Karena itulah, Aniki memutuskan secara sepihak, supaya Ophis tidur dikamarku. Ini dikarenakan kondisi tubuh Archer nii yang **kompleks**... Ya kalian mengerti kan maksudku? Dia bukan manusia seutuhnya. Jadi, bisa bahaya kalau Ophis melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilihat.

Sebelumnya, kami bertiga sudah menjelaskan kepada Kiritsugu di paralel ini bahwa Aniki dan Ophis adalah kenalan ku saat aku masih _Junior High_ di Inggris. Dan aku bercerita bahwa dulu aku sering menginap di apartemen mereka berdua saat itu.

Lalu, beberapa minggu yang lalu, keduanya baru tiba di Jepang karena ada keperluan dan memintaku untuk mencarikan rumah yang bisa disewa.

Aniki yang memiliki identitas palsu Acher A Ainsworth (26) adalah seoarang _Gaijin_ (orang asing) keturunan Inggris yang baru datang ke jepang karena diminta untuk bekerja sebagai Koki di salah satu hotel bintang lima paling terkenal di Fuyuki. Dan Ophis A Ainsworth (12) adalah keponakan Archer yang dititipkan kepadanya, dia mendapat Amnesia karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 5 tahun yang lalu dan hal ini otomatis membuat Archer yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa disahkan sebagai wali asuh resminya. Dan tentu saja, setelah mendengar cerita ini Irisviel menangis.

Setelah meletakkan Ophis dikasur, aku kembali kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama Archer nii dan Sakura chan.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, Ophis terbangun karena aroma masakan yang lezat, dan ikut bergabung makan bersama penghuni lainya.

Malamnya, Ophis kembali tertidur beralaskan kasur empuk, sedangkan aku hanya bisa tidur di lantai yang dingin dengan beralaskan _futon_ seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Pagi / Fuyuki City / Emiya Residence / Senin / 07.01# Shirou Pov (Again?)**

Sesudah mandi, sarapan, sedikit olahraga, membawa bekal yang disiapkan Aniki dan melakukan rutinitas pagi lainya. Aku bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah baru yang kuhadiri selama 2 bulan lebih ini bersama dengan Sakura yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah.

"Aniki... Aku berangkat" ucapku seraya memasang sepatu dengan kilat.

"Ya. Usahakan jangan terlalu banyak berbuat kekacaunan disekolah!" ucap Aniki yang masih berkutat menyiapkan sarapan untuk 'penghuni rumah lainya'.

Ini adalah rutinitas kami disetiap pagi. Berbeda denganku yang suka memakan Fast Food, Aniki memang sangat hobi memasak, karena itulah dia dengan senang hati memasak untuk kami kalau tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Tentu saja, terkadang aku, dan Sakura juga ikut membantu.

"Fuaaahh~... Daah Shirou nii~" ucap Ophis yang menguap karena masih mengantuk sedang menyantap sarapanya dengan wajah yang blepotan dengan selai coklat serta remah-remah roti.

Kyaaa! Imut bangeett! Seandainya sakura tidak menunggu dari tadi, tentu aku akan kembali kedapur dan memeluk Ophis! Karena di Universe ini tidak ada **Mini Illya** , Ophis Hime adalah pengganti yang lebih dari sempurna!

"Dah Himee... Ayo, kita berangkat Sakura." Ucapku seraya menutup pintu.

"Baik, Senpai" balas sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Kami berdua pun berjalan dengan santai menuju Homurahara Academy

Apa kalian bertanya, kenapa aku memilih Homurahara Academy dari pada Kouh Academy yang ada dikota sebelah?

Alasan pertama, tentu Homurahara lebih dekat.

Alasan kedua, karena Homurahara bukanlah sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja seperti sekolah diduniaku dan beberapa sekolah lainya yang tersebar dikota. Di Universe ini, seluruh murid yang ada di Homurahara adalah pengguna Magecraft atau yang disebut orang didunia ini sebagai Sihir.

Yep, ringkasnya Homurahara adalah sekolah untuk orang yang dipanggil dengan julukan 'Penyihir / Mage / Magician / SpellCaster'. Dan hanya dikhususkan untuk **manusia** , atau sebagian dari dirinya adalah manusia ( _ **Halfling**_ _, seperti: HalfDevil, HalfFallen, HalfYoukai_ , _dll_ ).

Tentu kalian tidak berfikir bahwa di Universe ini tidak ada sekolah penyihir bukan? Kalau sekolah Khusus Manusia, Khusus Iblis, Khusus Fallen dan Khusus Angel didirikan, tentu tidak mustahil ada sekolah penyihir yang juga didirikan juga. Ini adalah hal mendasar yang sangat Logic!

Kalian tidak berfikir bahwa Angel, Fallen, Devil, Youkai, Vampire, dan makhluk supernatural lainya tidak memerlukan belajar bukan? Um, ya aku juga tahu bahwa kebanyakan dari mereka seperti bangsawan atau petinggi dari ras mereka melakukan _HomeSchooling_ (sekolah dirumah). Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lainya? Pasti ada Sekolah atau Institute atau Organisasi pendidikan yang mengajarkan mereka cara hidup di lingkungan mereka bukan? Tidak mungkin mereka dibiarkan bodoh dan tetap hidup begitu saja? (ini alasan kebanyakan fallen dan devil di kanon DxD cukup bodoh).

Homurahara adalah satu-satunya sekolah untuk pengguna sihir di **Jepang**. Tapi, tidak satu-satunya di **Dunia** **ini**.

Ada sekolah-sekolah sihir lain yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Tiga sekolah yang paling terkenal adalah: **Saint Alexander Academy** di Italy, dimana kebanyakan murid disana adalah Priest, Nun, Excecutor yang diajarkan spesialis _Light Magic_ , **Celtic Knight Academy** di Ireland, satu-satunya sekolah yang mengajarkan rune dan tidak membuka cabang sekolah di tempat lain (entah kenapa, celtic terlihat mengisolasi diri mereka). **Hogward School** di Inggris, salah satu sekolah sihir paling tua dan paling besar. Dan masih ada beberapa sekolah-sekolah **kecil** berbeda lainya seperti Homurahara tersebar diseluruh dunia!

Dan satu lagi yang perlu kalian ingat! Tidak semua Mage di Universe ini jahat! Yep, aku sudah mengetahui ada Dark Mage, Rogue Mage, Mercenary Mage, atau Sindikat-sindikat mage yang tidak bersahabat seperti **Khaos Brigade,** **Magcian Faction, Nilrem** , dan lainya.

Tapi, ini sama halnya dengan Manusia, Angel, Devil, dan Fallen, tidak wajib semua dari mereka seluruhnya baik atau seluruhnya buruk, bukan?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Pagi / Homurahara Academy / Kelas XI** - **B / Senin / 07.01 #**

Dengan bosan, Shirou merebahkan kepala diatas meja tulisnya.

'Hahh... meskipun aku suka sekolah di sini, tetap saja semua pelajaran yang akan diajarkan nanti terasa membosankan~...' (soalnya Shirou sudah mencuranginya dengan memakai _Perfect Struktual Analysis_ ).

'Hahhh~... Sudah kuputuskan! Jam pelajaran kedua nanti aku akan membolos seperti biasa dan ' _bersenang-senang'_ di luar sekolah! Ku ku ku!' batin Shirou, seraya penyakit Yakuza jadi-jadianya mulai kambuh. 'Bersenang-senang'yang dimaksud Shirou adalah bersantai, jalan-jalan, atau mencari orang yang bisa dihajar.

Sreeeekk!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas bergeser, seraya Kotomine Kirei-sensei, pengajar ' _Kimia dan Ramuan Sihir'_ memasuki kelas, sementara dibelakangnya terdapat 2 orang berpakaian seragam Homurahara dengan wajah yang tidak Shirou kenal.

Dengan sekejap, Shirou menggunakan Perfect Struktual Analysis kepada keduanya.

'Vali Lucifer, _HalfDevil_ , Sacread Gear Longinus Divine Dividing User, memiliki Delapan Sayap, ketua dari kelompok bernama 'Vali Team', mata-mata Grigory dan Khaos Brigade, saat ini dia ditugaskan dua Organisasi itu mengamati Shirou. Sementara misi dari timnya adalah mencari keberadaan Uroboros Dragon yang menghilang. Dia dilahirkan dalam...' begitulah detail informasi-informasi lainya memasuki kepala Shirou.

'Shidou Irina, Excalibur Fragmen Mimic Bearer, cukup ahli dalam tehnik pedang, diutus oleh dewan gereja untuk mencari Anomaly yang muncul sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Pihak gereja memperkirakan Shirou adalah orang yang menjadi sumber anomaly. Dia memiliki parner bernama Xenovia, yang saat ini ditugaskan untuk melakukan pencarian Excalibur yang hilang bersama Griselda di Kuoh City. Dia adalah teman masa kecil dari Hyuudo Issei. Kedua orang tuanya...'

"Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap Kirei sensei denga nada suara stoic miliknya.

Irina memilih maju terlebih dahulu

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Shidou Irina, aku di trasfer ke sekolah ini dari Saint Alexander Academy karena mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar. Mohon kerjasama dan bantuanya" ucapnya diakhiri dengan senyuman riang dan membungkuk.

"Woaa... kau dengar, dia berasal dari sekolah itu?"

"Hebat! Ada murid transfer dari sekolah terkenal!"

"Dia manis!"

"Maukah jadi pacarkuu!"

Terdengar suara gaduh murid laki-laki.

" **Tolong diam sejenak!"** ucap Kirei sensei, dan muridpun perlahan mulai diam karenanya.

Setelahnya, Irina kembali berdiri kebelakang, sekarang giliran Vali yang maju kedepan.

"Aku Vali Ludwigg. Sebelumnya aku hanya _HomeSchooling_. Dikarekan kesibukan orang tuaku yang baru pindah kejepang. Aku disuruh mereka untuk sekolah disini untuk sementara waktu. Salam kenal!" ucap Vali, seraya kembali ketempatnya.

"Wah, cakep!"

"Keren!"

"Shipping baru Shirou x Vali! Kyaaa!"

"""Kyaaa!"""

"Siapa yang jadi Uke-nya?"

Kali ini giliran suara para gadis dikelas yang mendominasi.

Meskipun Shirou menahan untuk tidak terjungkal dari kursinya. Tetap saja, dia menepuk dahinya karena hobi sebagian gadis dikelas ini yang menurutnya cukup aneh?

'Hah~... Tiga hari yang lalu muncul gadis loli _HalfFallen_ bernama Millet yang duduk dikelas sebelah, karena diperintahkan kelompok Kokabiel untuk mencari informasi tentangku. Dan sekarang bertambah dua orang lagi yang muncul untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Huft~ apa aku ini memiliki tampang buronan? Hn, paling tidak ini berguna untuk mengecoh mereka dari mengetahui keberadaan Archer nii dan Ophis. Karena Emiya Residence akan aman kalau mereka memfokuskan pencarian informasi mereka terhadapku disekolah'

'Selain itu, aku tidak perlu khawatir terhadap Emiya Residence, selama _Camouflaged_ _Boundary Field_ buatanku dan Aniki berfungsi. Kami sudah memasang beberapa lapis bounday field tersembunyi yang berguna untuk menutupi energi sihir yang berada di rumah. Dan mengantisipasi adanya orang berniat jahat yang berusaha memasuki rumah'

Karena perkenalan sudah selesai dilakukan, Kirei sensei menyuruh keduanya untuk menempati kursi yang kosong dibelakang kelas. Vali saat ini duduk dikursi belakang dekat pintu keluar. Sedangkan Irina duduk disampingnya.

'Seandainya Aniki tidak melarangku untuk membuat kekacauan, sudah pasti aku akan menantang mereka bertarung saat ini juga untuk menghilangkan kebosananku. Tapi, karena aku adalah adik yang baik, aku akan bersabar. Yosh! Bersiaplah Shirou, kau akan kabur dari sekolah dijam kedua! Mua ha ha!' batin Shirou pada dirinya sendiri, sementara Kirei sensei berpaling menghadap kearahku dengan raut wajah familiarnya. Yep, keduanya hampir memiliki karakter yang sama, hanya saja Kotomine Kirei didunia ini tidak jahat, hanya suka menjahili muridnya, Itu saja!

"Shirou kun, Medea Sensei menitipkan salam padamu ' _ **Bersiaplah menerima hukuman kalau kau bolos sekolah lagi'**_. Jadi, berusahalah untuk tidak tertangkap nanti. Meskipun aku mengakui kejeniusanmu, tetap saja itu tidak akan berguna kalau kau kehilangan nyawamu. Haha!" ucapnya dengan tawa kecil sejenak. Kemudian memulai pelajaran.

Benar-benar Type Kotomine Kirei! Pria yang merasakan kesenangan terhadap penderitaan orang lain!

Sementara aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendengarnya.

'Hahh...~ Kali ini aku harus berhati-hati untuk membolos, aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan percobaan Medea sensei yang merupakan Instruktur praktek Sihir tersadis sekolah ini. Sudah cukup satu kali aku meremehkan sensei dan mendapat 'pelajaran' darinya! (ini terjadi saat pertama kali Shirou berusaha membolos)'

Aku pun mengisi jam pelajaran Kirei sensei dengan kebiasaan lamaku, men _scan_ benda-benda tak berguna yang kulihat di luar jendela. Benar, posisi dudukku bersampingan dengan jendela seperti biasanya. 'Ciri khas _Main Character_ seperti di anime' begitulah komentar Aniki padaku.

Hari ini, aku juga diminta Kirei sensei untuk menjawab beberapa masalah rumus fisika dan ramuan sihir rumit didepan kelas. Dan seperti biasa dengan mudah aku menyelesaikanya.

Kalian jangan menyepelakan kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis milikku!

Setelah jam pelajaran usai. Aku langsung melompat dari jendela ruang kelasku yang berada di lantai dua. Ketika aku mendarat dibawah, Medea sensei yang sudah bersiap diudara langsung menhujaniku dengan puluhan laser tanpa berperi-ke _sihir_ an. Meskipun jumlah lingkaran sihir hari ini 33% lebih banyak dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tetap saja, Medea di dunia ini, tidak semengerikan Servant **Caster** yang pernah ku lawan dan kudapatkan pengetahuanya.

Kalau ingin membandingkan, Medea Servant Caster Class di duniaku, mampu menembakkan ratusan lingkaran sihir dengan kualitas damage tembakan rank B+! Sedangkan Medea sensei yang ada dihadapanku hanya bisa menembakkan beberapa puluh lingkaran sihir (tepatnya, hari ini bertambah menjadi 80 lingkaran) dengan damage rank D.

Jadi, karena itulah dengan mudah aku menghindari serta menangkis beberapa laser dengan Kansho dan Byakuya yang ku _Trace_. Setelah merasa cukup melayani permainan dari Medea Sensei, aku memulai rencana kaburku, dengan mulai berlari kedinding pembatas sekolah sambil menangkis dan menghindari tembakan sihir.

Dan seperti biasa, para murid bersorak sorai, ketika melihat aku melawan Medea Sensei. Aku tidak perlu menutupi bahwa aku adalah _Prodigi Magus_ didunia ini. Selain itu, hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi di sekolah selama 2 bulan ini. Dimana seorang Emiya Shirou, kabur dari sekolah setelah berhasil lolos dari guru pengajar.

Yep, aku tidak berniat pamer! Aku hanya bosan!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Unknown Place #**

"Kokabiel sama, apa yang akan kita gunakan kepada pecahan-pecahan Excalibur ini?" tanya salah satu Fallen Angel.

"Hmm, tentu saja aku berniat untuk memulai perang. Hanya saja, sepertinya aku akan merubah sedikit rencanaku. Khu khu khu! Hua ha ha ha!" Tawa jahat Kokabiel

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[To Be Countinued]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[Info Characters, 1st Update!]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Emiya Shirou** (17 year old)  
Alias: **Fake Yakuza, 3rd Rate Magus, The Sword**

Gender: Male  
Alignment: **Chaotic** **Good**  
Armament: Avalon

Strength: **D+**  
Endurance: D  
Agility: C  
Mana: **C**  
Luck: E

.

Personal Skills:

 **Perfect Structual Analysis** **:** **(A++)** **  
**Kemampuan untuk mengetahui dengan teramat detail mengenai sejarah dari sebuah benda yang dilihatnya, komposisi, fungsi, dan **apapun** yang berhubungan dengan benda itu dari pertama benda itu dibuat/dilahirkan sampai sekarang.

.

Noble Phantasm

 **[Unlimited Blade Worlds]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: Archer A Ainsworh (Aka EMIYA. Aka **Emiya Shirou)** (26 year old / Milenium **s** old)  
Alias: Counter Guardian, Aniki, King of Kichen, Faker, Beast of Alaya, Wrough Iron Hero

Gender: Male  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Armament: **Avalon**

Strength: **D** **(B)**  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C (B+)  
Mana: **B**  
Luck: E

.

Personal Skills:

 **Independence Action** **:** **(A)** **  
**Pada awalnya Independence Action, merupakan Class Skill. Tapi, karena dunia tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang berbeda, maka skill ini berubah menjadi Personal Skill milik EMIYA 'saat' ini. Karena 'sesuatu' hal yang dilakukan Emiya Shirou terhadap EMIYA. Saat ini, dia memiliki sejenis tubuh 'real' dengan organ layaknya manusia pada umumnya yang bisa digunakan untuk kegiatan kesehariannya di dunia DxD.

Magic Resistance: D

Claivoyance: C (C+)

Eye of the Mind-True: B

Magecraft: C

.

Noble Phantasm

 **Unlimited Blade Works** **:** **(** **E – A++** **)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: Ophis A Ainsworh (12 year old / Unknow Age)  
Alias: Hime, **Infinite Dragon, Uroboros Dragon**

Gender: Female (Unknown)  
Alignment: Neutral Good (Unknown)

Strength: E- (Unknown)  
Endurance: E- (Unknown)  
Agility: E- (Unknown)  
Mana: A++ (Unknown)  
Luck: A (Unknown)

.

Personal Skills:

 **Dragon Kitty Eyes no Jutsu** **(EX+)** **  
**Kemampuan mengerikan yang mampu membuat Lolicon hampir terbunuh seketika! Bahkan orang normal pun tidak bisa selamat dari Mystical Eyes **terimut** ini! Hanya mereka yang memiliki _Counter skill_ berupa _EkspresionLess_ atau **Deadpan Eyes (EX)** yang mampu menahanya. (yaitu Emiya Kiritsugu dan Kotomine Kirei)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: Gilgamesh (Unknown years old)  
Alias: Oldest King, Absolute First King, The **King** of Heroes.

Gender: Male  
 **Servan** **t** **Class: Gilgamesh**  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Armament: Golden Armor

Strength: B  
Endurance: C (B)  
Agility: C (C+)  
Mana: B (A+)  
Luck: A

.

Personal Skills:

 **Divinity** **:** B **(A+)** **  
**Originalnya Gilgamesh adalah Demi-god atau Half God (Divine Spirit **A+** ), karena didalam tubuhnya mengalir darah dewa. Tapi, karena Gilgamesh tidak menyukai dewa, maka rank ini turun menjadi **B**

Golden Rule: A

.

Noble Phantasm

Ea (Anti-World: EX/A++)

Gate of Babylon (Anti-Unit: E – A++)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Artoria** **d** **Arc** (Unknown Years Old) *Saber Alter versi **Joan of Arc** **Grand Order** yang memiliki Ahoge/antena ciri khas Saber dikepalanya*  
Alias: Titania, Queen of Fairy, Dragon Killer

Gender: Female  
Height: 159cm  
Weight: 44kg  
Three Sizes: B88/W59/H86 (bagian dada 3cm lebih besar dari Original Joan of Arc)

 **Place of Origin** : Fiore City – Isghar Continent  
 **Servan Class:** **Saber**  
Alignment: **Lawful** **Good**  
Armament: Sword  
Likes: Meals, Cute things.  
Dislike: Cramped Places, Dark Places  
Talents: Writing, Drawing.

Strength: **A**  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: **A (A++)**  
Luck: B

.

Class Skills:

 **Magic Resistance:** A++ **(** **EX** **)** **  
**Karena dilahirkan dengan tubuh half Human-Fairy, dan karena telah banyak meminum darah dan memakan daging beberapa Dragon Kings yang pernah dikalahkannya bersama dengan Guild miliknya. Tubuh Artoria beradaptasi menjadi kebal terhadap kebanyakan 'Sihir type element' di dunianya berasal. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang disummon pada Class Saber, membuat kemampuanya Magic Resistance miliknya bertambah drastis.

 **Riding: A (A+)  
** Artoria hidup dizaman yang penuh dengan monster yang bebas berkeliaran didunia. Karena itulah, dia sudah berpengalaman menaiki hampir semua binatang yang bisa dijinakkan. Bahkan beberapa Naga yang Jinak bersedia ditunggainya ketika berpetualang bersama teman-temanya.

Personal Skills:

 **Instinct: A  
** Pengalamanya hidup didunia yang luas, kejam, dan berbahaya selama lebih dari 20 tahun telah mengasah instingnya menjadi sangat tajam. Rata-rata insting manusia dewasa yang hidup pada zaman itu adalah (B+). Tentu hal ini merupakan hal yang wajar, jika kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup didunia penuh hewan buas, seperti ular raksasa, kucing raksasa, semut raksasa, cacing raksasa, tikus raksasa, laba-laba raksasa, Naga raksasa, dan monster lainya. Manusia yang merupakan salah satu ras terlemah harus bisa bertahan.

 **Mana Burst: A  
** Seperti original Saber, Artoria juga memiliki kecakapan dalam manipulasi mana untuk mempercepat dan memperkuat serangan miliknya.

.

Noble Phantasm

 **Excalibur Slayer** **: Sword of Promised Victory Slayer** (Anti-Fortress A++) dikenal pula dengan nama **Blood Excalibur**. Pedang ini merupakan bentuk variasi dari Excalibur. Warna dan bentuknya hampir sama persis dengan _**Excalibur Morgan**_ milik **Saber Alter**. Hanya saja Excalibur Slayer duakali lebih panjang, dan beberapa kali lebih lebar dari Excalibur pada biasanya.

Ringkasnya, lebar dan panjangnya hampir sama dengan _**Buster Sword**_ milik **Cloud** dari **Final Fantasy VII**. Hanya bentuk dan warnanya saja yang mirip Excalibur Morgan milik Saber Alter.

Adapun alasan Excalibur Slayer beberapa kali lebih besar dari Excalibur biasanya ialah, tentu karena musuh-musuh yang dihadapai Artoria pada zamanya bukanlah manusia yang berukuran kecil. Melainkan monster-monster raksasa berkulit tebal dan keras.

Dan perlu diingat, Excalibur Slayer tidak memiliki Sarung seperti kebanyakan Excalibur lainya. Artoria tidak pernah memiliki benda sejenis **Avalon.** Jadi, biasanya dia hanya menyelimuti pedangnya dengan Invisible Air, melilitnya dengan rantai, kain, ataupun hanya memanggulnya di punggung, layaknya barang bawaan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saber disini merupakanAlternate Saber, yaitu Saber yang berasal dari parallel lainya. Lebih tepatnya dari dunia yang dipenuhi Fairy dan Dragon.

Untuk mengenali penampilanya, yang diperlukan adalah tubuh Joan of Arc Fate Grand Order, dan Ahoge (antenna rambut) milik Original Saber ditambah pula kepribadian gabungan dari keduanya.

Rumusnya: Arturia Pendragon **Ahoge** \+ Joan of Arc **Body** = **Artoria** **d** **Arc**

Ahoge itu sangatlah penting untuk seorang Arturia Pendragon yang dikenal sebagai Saber. Dan tentu kalian sudah mengetahui, apa yang terjadi jika rambut antenna/Ahoge itu tertebas atau dicabut? Yep, Saber akan berubah menjadi Saber Alter!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Note: Untuk beberapa chapter Gil-kun tidak akan muncul. Dia akan muncul diFlashback Arc. Sementara kita membahas bagaimana perbedaan kehidupan di dunia DxD dan Typemoon.

Dan bagi yang sudah mengenal beberapa main chara di fic Kishi, mungkin kalian menyadari bahwa sifat mereka berbeda-beda satu sama lain di setiap ficnya.

Seperti Main Character di Fic (CoKi) **Naruto Windstrom** dengan Lazy-Serious, (Kiroi) **Uzumaki Naruto** yang Brocon dengan kemampuan Tersesat level Master, (CoKy) **Namikaze Naruto** dengan pembawaan Normal-Genius, (NTW. NormalLive) **Naruto'?'** yang optimis dan selalu ditimpa kesialan dalam keseharianya)

Karena itulah kali ini, Kishi mencoba hal yang lain, dengan membuat Karakter Emiya Shirou di fic ini yang bersetting 'unik', dimana dia memiliki _Twisted Logic_ dan _Twisted Justice_. Yang arti simplenya pandangan Logic dan Keadilan yang sedikit banyaknya berbeda dari Hero pada 'Normal'nya.

Emiya Shirou tetaplah **sama** seperti dicanon. Dia adalah sebuah pedang. Dan dia menyadari bahwa sebuah pedang, walaupun digunakan untuk **melindungi** atau **menindas** , tetap saja akan membuat luka dan mengalirkan darah dari orang lain.

Hanya satu perbedaan antara Shirou dengan Shirou-Shirou pada umumnya. Yaitu dia memiliki Perfect Struktual Analysis. Kemampuan inilah yang membuatnya berubah, membuatnya berbeda, dan menyadari bahwa dirinya memang berbeda.

Dengan pondasi dasar karakter Genius dan Bosan, kadang-kadang Shirou sengaja menyalahi logic yang ada (karena dia bosan) ditambah dia sudah mengetahui fakta tentang suatu Object itu dengan kemapuan Struktual Analysisnya. Karena itulah, dengan menyalahi logic yang ada, dia berharap akan terjadi suatu hal yang berbeda dan tidak membosankan seperti normalnya.

Contoh kecilnya ialah, Shirou sengaja tidak ingin menjadi Hero, karena ada beberapa dan banyak hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan kalau berprofesi sebagai hero. Dan ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukanya dengan Profesi Villain. Tapi, dia tetap menyadari, bahwa yang namanya kejahatan adalah kejahatan. Jadi kadang-kadang saja penyakit unik Fake Yakuza miliknya kambuh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four of **Fate** **/** **Dragon: Unlimited Blade Worlds** : We are Devil!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_ _and_ _ **Ichie Ishibumi**_ _and_ _ **Others**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Humor_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

 _Warning:_ _ **Typo**_ _, Alternate Universe, sedikit Out of Character, Genius Shirou_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Nanti akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut tentang kemampuan Shirou dan Logic kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah melakukan Spam Noble Phantasm dichpater-chapter berikutnya. Tapi untuk mempermudah kalian, hint simple nya adalah Shirou memiliki kecocokan/afinitas yang jauh lebih tinggi antara dirinya dengan Element dan Origin miliknya [Sword]. Tapi, untuk rincinya masih dirahasiakan._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Malam / Kediaman Sona Sitri** **/** **Kamar mandi / Senin / 18.06 #**

"Rias, apa kau mendengar rumor yang beredar selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini?"

"Rumor yang mana? Apa tentang hilangnya pecahan Excalibur yang disampaikan utusan gereja beberapa hari yang lalu? Adanya rumor kemungkinan faction baru yang muncul? Rumor tentang adanya doujin Sirzern x Azazel yang tersebar di underworld? Atau gosip-gosip lainya?"

"Bukan, bukan rumor-rumor itu yang kumaksu-! Hei! Dari mana kau tahu tentang masalah doujin itu? Aku baru mendengarnya!"

"Fufufu… kau tahu sendiri kan, bahwa aku sangat menyukai budaya manusia, terutama didaerah yang kita tinggal ini, jepang? Doujin, Figurine, Gunpla, Anime, Manga, Light Novel dan banyak maha karya kebudayaan manusia lainya tersebar dijepang! Aku menyukai semuanya, terutama yang bergenre Yuri, dan BL!"

"Yu-yuri? BL? Apa kau termasuk mereka yang dinamakan Otaku?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya penggemar kesenian jepang saja! Hmph! Aku bukan seperti otaku yang hanya bisa berfantasi saja! Karena itulah, Aku mencoba menerapkan hal yang hampir serupa didunia nyata."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ck ck ck! Mana Sona jenius yang kukenal?"ucap Rias sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, "Kau sudah mengetahui semua peerage milikku, bukan? Tentu shouta Gasper juga dihitung. Jadi…" lanjutnya seraya menghentikan penjelasan miliknya diakhir, berharap agar Sona menebak lanjutanya.

"Ja-ja-jangan-jangan, alasan kau memilih peeragemu karena didasari hal seperti itu?" Ucap Sona dengan sedikit blushing.

Mendapati hal ini, Rias tersenyum lebar.

"Benar! Apa selama ini kau belum menyadarinya? Aku sengaja langsung menerima Akeno karena dia pas dengan type Onee-chan dan sedikit **sadis**. Tapi, 'Teknik' tangan miliknya sangat hebat, loh! Aku juga mendapat hadiah dari kakakku berupa seorang Loli Koneko chan yang saangat Imuuut dan membuat siapa saja ingin **membullynya**! Apa kau pernah melihat, bagaimana raut wajah, dan reaksi tubuhnya, ketika aku dan Akeno melakukan hal 'ini itu' pada dirinya? Saaaaaangat menggemaskan! Fuehehe…. Dan kuharap, Kiba akan berhenti menahan perasaanya dan mulai melakukan **'sesuatu'** terhadap Gasper! Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak suka dengan pasangan Ikemen(lelaki tampan) dan Shouta(lelaki imut)? Adapun Issei dan Asia, meskipun mereka sedikit diluar rencanaku. Kupikir mereka berdua cukup bagus untuk memenuhi kuota Drama _starigh pair_ , mereka berdua terlihat seperti kakak dan adik, karena itulah aku menyuruh Asia untuk **tinggal dirumahnya** , tidak seperti Akeno dan Koneko yang tinggal bersamaku. Semoga cinta terlarang segera bersemi dari mereka! Huahaha! Sekarang yang tersisa adalah type **Milf**! Dan koleksi Drama Real Live milikku akan sempurna!"

Mulut Sona menganga untuk sesaat, lalu dia menutupnya, menepuk dahinya, kemudian menggeleng-geleng.

"Pantas saja sifat, dan karakteristik dari peerage milikmu terlihat unik juga sedikit berbeda dari lainya. Dan alasan kau menyuruh Asia tinggal serumah dengan Hyuudo, dikarenakan hal seperti itu? Apa kau sudah merencanakan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja! Apa type ' _childhood friend_ ' seperti dirimu, tidak menyadari hal seperti ini dari ku? Mou… Sona-chan kejam!" ucap Rias sambil mendekatkan dirinya dan berusaha memeluk Sona. Sedangkan Sona yang sedikit blushing , berusaha menahan Rias dengan kedua tanganya untuk tidak mendekat.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal aneh kepadaku! Dan berheti bersikap seperti ini! Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi Serafall onee chan yang kedua!"

"Mouuu! Ayolah, hentikanlah sifat tsun-tsun milikmu. Serafall onee, sudah mengajarkanku semua rahasia milikmu! Ku ku… sebaiknya kau menyerah saja." Ucap Rias, tidak menyerah untuk memeluk Sona, seperti halnya yang sering mereka lakukan dimasa kecil.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian Sona menyerah, dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk.

"Hahhh….. baiklah, aku menyerah…" ucap Sona dengan sedikiiiiit semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Toh, jarang-jarang mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Di hadapan orang-orang, mereka harus tampil layaknya seorang Ouju-sama, dan berusaha bersikap layaknya elit devil pure blood keturunan Gremory dan Sitri sebagaimana mestinya.

Tapi, saat ini mereka hanya berdua, telanjang, dan berendam di kolam air hangat yang terletak kamar mandi megah di rumah Sona. Jadi, tak mengapa, sesekali membiarkan mereka menjadi diri mereka yang sesungguhnya. Tidak perlu kedok, ataupun akting. Bukan Sitri dan Gremory, melainkan Sona dan Rias, dua devil yang sudah berteman semenjak kecil.

Keduanya pun menikmati ikatan perasaan dan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain dalam pelukan.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Sona lah yang pertama menggerakkan badanya untuk menjauh dari pelukan Rias.

"Ok, kita sudah terlalu lama berendam, lebih baik kita melanjutkan percakapan kita setelah berpakaian dan makan malam" ucap Sona, seraya berjalan menjauh mendekati handuk dan pakaian gantinya.

"Baiklah"jawab Rias singkat, sementara senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

.

Disaat makan malam, mereka memulai pembicaraan mereka, dan hal ini berlangsung sampai setelah makan malam selesai.

Saat ini, keduanya duduk disofa ruang tamu, memakai piyama tidur masing-masing, piyama Sona bercorak kelinci-kelinci kecil, sedangkan piyama Rias bercorak telapak kucing. Mereka berbincang dengan ditemani cemilan dan Tv yang dibiarkan menyala.

"Hmmm… jadi, kemungkinan sumber anomaly yang tejadi di dimension gap beberapa bulan yang lalu, kemungkinan besar ada di Fuyuki city? Dan fraksi-fraksi lain juga sedang melakukan pengumpulan informasi"

"Ya, begitulah menurut info yang kudapat dari Serafall nee. Untuk sekarang, info ini masih dirahasiakan, hanya para Maou, dan para petinggi-petinggi dan Devil Council yang mengetahuinya."

"Hm… kenapa Sirzern Onii-chan tidak memberi tahuku?"

"Tentu saja karena informasi ini seharusnya tidak kita ketahui, aku tidak sengaja membaca dokumen yang berhamburan ketika merapikan ruang kerja Onee-chanku"

"Fufu.. ternyata Serafall nee masih saja bersikap bebas dan tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal kerapian"

"Ya, dia masih Onee-chan yang biasanya."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini? Tentu kau memiliki rencana tersendiri bukan? Jarang-jarang kau mengajakku 'seorang teman masa kecil yang terabaikan' untuk menginap dirumahmu tanpa alasan tertentu"

"Hei..., kau mengatakanya seolah-olah aku orang jahat. Oke, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa sering-sering bercengkrama denganmu. Kau tahu, menjadi ketua Osis dan mengatur urusan sekolah sendirian bukan hal yang mudah, bukan?" ucap Sona.

Memang benar, Kuoh Academy memiliki seorang kepala sekolah yang masih dirahasian identitasnya. Tapi, urusan laporan dan sebagainya diserahkan kepada Osis. Sehingga, mau tidak mau Sona yang menjabat sebagai ketua harus mengurusnya. (Saat ini, karakter kepala sekolah belum diketahui di LN DxD maupun Animenya. Jadi apakah ada seseorang yang bisa memberitahukanya kepada Kishi?)

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau lepaskan saja jabatanmu sebagai Ketua Osis, dan pindah menjadi Ketua di salah satu Klub. Dengan begitu, pekerjaanmu akan berkurang"

"Dan, membiarkan sekolah jatuh pada kebangkrutan dan kehancuran kalau diserahkan kepada orang lain yang tidak bertanggung jawab atau kurang cakap dalam tugasnya? Jangan harap! Hmph!"

"Hahh… Baiklah, lebih baik kita teruskan tentang rumor yang kau jelaskan sebelumnya. Jadi apa rencanamu? Apa kau berusaha pergi kesana dan mencari tahu sendiri akan kebenaranya?"

"Karena sumber anomaly berada di Fuyuki City dan bersekolah di salah satu sekolah sihir. Maka, sudah pasti kita yang pure blood devil tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Karena itulah aku meminta bantuanmu Rias. Aku ingin Hyuudo Issei di transfer ke Homurahara Academy untuk sesaat."

"Hm, tidak masalah. Tapi, kenapa harus Issei? Dan kenapa tidak langsung saja menemuinya, tanpa harus transfer sekolah? Bukankah hal itu lebih mudah?"

"Aku memilih Issei, karena kuakui, dia merupakan salah satu half devil yang terkuat yang kita miliki. Dengan Boosted Gear miliknya, dia merupakan kandidat Ultimate Devil dimasa akan datang. Dan tentu, kau juga akan mendapat keuntungan dalam hal ini. Dengan membiarkan Issei belajar mengenai sihir, ada kemungkinan besar menambah kemampuan bertarung miliknya"

"Dan alasanku untuk tidak menemui target secara langsung, karena menurut info yang kubaca, dia cukup berbahaya. Jadi, kontak langsung atau memaksanya tidak memungkinkan. Ini terbukti dengan laporan yang menyebutkan bahwa selama 2 bulan terakhir ini, pihak devil kehilangan lebih dari 20 orang pilihan. Dan begitu pula para Fallen Angel yang sepertinya kehilangan lebih banyak orang. Lalu, saat ini belum ada catatan korban dari pihak Angel, sepertinya mereka lebih memilih untuk mengamati dari jauh." lanjut Sona.

"Hmm... apa info yang kau dapat ini akurat? Kalau dia memang sangat berbahaya, kenapa para maou atau pemimpin fraksi lainya tidak memerintahkan untuk memburunya? Kau tahu bukan, mungkin saja informasi yang kau dapat salah. Tidak jarang para devil melakukan semacam paksaan atau sejenisnya?"

"Hm... itu benar, ada beberapa rumor yang kudengar dari salah satu Phenex, bahwa yang menjadi sumber Anomali ini hanya menyerang jika diserang terlebih dahulu. Awalnya pihak council tidak mempercayainya. Namun setelah beberapa minggu berlalu. Akhirnya para petinggi menghentikan usaha mereka untuk melakukan dengan cara paksa. Setelah mereka yakin bahwa pemilik anomaly ini tidak memihak pada siapa pun. Namun, aku masih kurang puas dengan informasi samar seperti itu, karena itulah aku ingin memastikanya dan mengumpulkan informasi melewati cara lain. Yaitu, dengan mengirim Issei, sebagai murid di Homuhara Academy. Tentu, pemuda itu tidak akan menyadari bahwa Isei yang latar belakangnya manusia normal sedang menjalankan misi rahasia sebagai mata-mata"

"Sona memang jenius!"

"Um... itu tidak benar, ini hanyalah ide yang sudah umum. Ada kemungkinan beberapa petinggi devil atau Fraksi lain memiliki Ide yang sama, dan saat ini mengirim mata-mata mereka kesekolah itu."

"Oh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu kutarik kata-kataku barusan. Dan kuganti dengan Sona memang tsun-tsun dan bodoh. Hehe..."

"Heii!"

"Ahaha... maaf, aku hanya bercanda"

Dan perbincangan dari dua devil ini berlanjut hingga larut malam. Meninggalkan Tv yang saat ini menonton tingkah laku mereka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **## Kembali Sekitar Dua Bulan Yang Lalu** / Pagi hari / Fuyuki City / Rabu / 07.16 **##**

"Shit! Aku terlambat!"

Terlihat Shirou sedang berlari dengan kecepatan normal miliknya.

'Ugh! Meskipun aku benci pelarajan sekolah. Bukan berarti aku benci bersekolah. Soalnya, disana banyak orang yang bisa ku bully. Er salah, maksudnya disana banyak teman yang bisa kuajak kukerjai. Yah, hanya untuk bercanda!' Batin Shirou dalam larinya, seraya matanya memandang kesekitar mendapati beberapa pejalan kaki lainya yang berlalu lalang.

'Hm... sekitar seminggu ini, aku sering melihat beberapa Devil, Fallen, dan Angel yang menyamar menjadi manusia berkeliaran di Fuyuki City. Tujuan mereka sama, yaitu mencari dan memantau keberadaanku. Yah, itu hal yang wajar setelah kehebohan yang kami buat di Gap Dimension'

'Meskipun aku ingin membunuh sebagian besar dari mereka. Itu dikarenakan sebagian besar para devil dan fallen yang dikirim ialah mereka yang sesuai dengan tugas Assasin, yaitu mata-mata dan pembunuhan. Tapiii... tidaklah sopan untukku menghampiri mereka dengan sok kenal. Lalu membunuh tanpa tanya. Well, Aniki dan Tousan mengajarkan ku sopan santun. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengikutinya. Hmm... 'Mereka yang ingin membunuh harus bersiap untuk dibunuh'? 'Jangan menyerang sebelum diserang'? Err... 'Sedia payung sebelum hujan'?'

'Ah, sudahlah. Bukan salahku tidak mengingat ceramah panjang dan membosankan milik mereka berdua. Selain itu, meskipun aku memiliki Perfect Analysis, bukan berarti aku harus memiliki Perfect Memory dan mengingat hal-hal yang tidak penting. Aku menscan hal-hal yang tidak penting hanya untuk mengisi dan mengabiskan waktuku saja. Aku bukanlah Suster dari To aru Majutsu Universe yang memiliki Perfect Memory. Aku hanyalah Emiya Shirou.'

(Alasan Shirou mengetahui keberadaan **Index-chan** adalah: karena salah satu Shirou di paralel lain mendapati dirinya terjebak didalam tubuh gadis gara-gara ulah Zelretch dan terpaksa tinggal dalam waktu yang lama di Academy City)'

Shirou yang sudah hampir terlambat memutuskan mengambil jalan pintas melewati beberapa pepohonan yang ada ditaman kota Fuyuki.

Disaat itulah, dua devil yang salah satunya berambut coklat, dan lainya berwarna pirang, disertai dengan berpakaian layaknya turis asing mendekat kearah Shirou. Manusia lain mungkin akan mengira bahwa keduanya hanyalah dua orang asing yang sedang menikmati jalan-jalan pagi. Dan kedua devil itupun masih mengira bahwa Shirou tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua devil dalam penampilan seperti ini. Atau, seandainya Shirou mengetahui keduanya adalah devil, mereka masih mengira bahwa Shirou belum mengetahui tujuan mereka.

"Hei.. anak muda, bolehkah kami bertanya jalan?"

"Sepertinya kami tersesat"

'Qwenthur Barbotage, yang sudah membunuh 251 manusia, dan 75 iblis. Dan Havia Winchell, membunuh 314 manusia, dan 82 iblis. Keduanya adalah agen bawahan dari Diehaueser Belial. Whoa... dua orang pembunuh elit yang ditugaskan langsung oleh petinggi Devil. Hmm... tak kusangka bahwa aku akan seterkenal ini. Well, tetap saja, pembunuh harus dihukum, aku tidak mempermasalahkan mereka membunuh devil karena tugas dari atasan. Tapi aku tidak suka perlakuan mereka dengan membunuh manusia satu desa 132 tahun yang lalu hanya dikarenakan marah karena tidak disambut baik oleh penduduk desa. Lalu hidup setelahnya tanpa ada penyesalan, oh, tidak lupa pula beberapa puluh manusia yang mereka bunuh setelah kejadian itu sampai sekarang.'

"Anak muda.. apa kau mengerti apa yang kami ucapkan?"

"Apakah bahasa kami aneh?"

Shirou yang sudah selesai melakukan pertimbangan menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Maaf devil-san, aku tidak punya waktu untuk basa basi. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa terlambat masuk sekolah!" ucap Shirou seraya berlalu hendak meninggalkan keduanya.

'Hm... meskipun mereka target yang bisa dibunuh. Asalkan tidak menggangguku, bukan masalah' pikir Shirou.

Namun, dua Devil yang sudah dilewati Shirou, tiba-tiba muncul kembali dihadapannya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Hei.. anak muda.. meskipun kau sepertinya mengetahui bahwa kami devil, bukan berarti kau bisa mengacuhkan kami. Bukankah kami sudah bertanya dengan sopan padamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata atasan, tapi kalau kau membuatku kesal, aku akan menghajarmu terlebih dahulu. Lalu menyerahkan dirimu yang setengah hidup pada mere-"

[Gae Bolg]

Jleb!

Usaha untuk tampil sangar dari para Devil gagal total. Karena tiba-tiba saja devil berambut coklat medapati paru-paru dan bagian kanan dadanya berlubang, lalu terbatuk darah. Shirou sengaja tidak menargetkan jantungnya, karena akan merepotkan apabila salah satu orang pilihan dari petinggi Devil mati. Dan mereka akan menuntut balas kepada Shirou.

Well... karena pertemuan pertama, Shirou masih sedikit berbaik hati, tapi, kalau mereka memang bersikeras? Itu masalah lain. Lagipula, kali ini Shirou yang memulai serangan duluan. Beda halnya kalau para devil yang menyerangnya terlebih dulu. Kalau mereka yang memulai, bisa diperkirakan keduanya akan menjadi korban kemampuan [Gae Bolg] yang sesungguhnya.

"Ohokk!"

"Havia! Apa yang terjadi!" ucap devil lainya yang langsung mendekati temanya yang hampir mati.

"Karena aku mengetahui bahwa kalian adalah devil yang keras kepala. Untuk mempersingkat urusan ini, maka aku sengaja menyerang temanmu dan tidak membunuhnya. Tapi, dia akan mati kalau kau biarkan begitu saja, lebih baik kau batalkan misi kali ini, dan bawa dia pulang lalu berikan Phoenix Tear sebelum terlambat. Ok, aku pergi dulu. Daaah!" ucap Shioru seraya kembali melanjutkan perjalananya.

Sementara itu, Qwenthur yang sebernanya ingin melanjutkan misi, terpaksa membatalkanya dan memilih keselamatan rekanya, dan menyampaikan laporan kepada atasan.

 **.**

 **# Sepuluh jam setelah pertemuan dengan 2 Devil** / malam hari / Fuyuki City / Rabu / 17.46 **#**

Ketika pulang dari super market dengan kedua tangan membawa bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Shirou kali ini ditemui oleh empat Fallen angel.

"Ada urusan apa kalian menemuiku?" ucap Shirou memulai untuk menghemat waktu, meskipun dia tahu siapa dan apa tujuan mereka, juga memperkirakan ada kemungkinan 84% terjadi pertempuran. Karena dilihat dari sejarah keempat orang ini, 3 orang lelaki dari merka adalah pengikut fanatik Kokabiel. Yang artinya mereka suka perang dan perkelahian. Adapun yang satunya lagi, seorang fallen wanita yang bersedia melakukan misi karena ingin diberikan pujian oleh Kokabiel. Tentu, jumlah Kill mereka berempat terhadap Manusia dan Devil cukup tinggi. Ditambah, dua lelaki yang berambut panjang dan pendek yang disana juga pernah membunuh sesama fallen.

"Kami bertugas membawamu, Kokabiel sama ingin-" ucapan salah satu mereka terhenti dengan jawaban dari Shirou.

"Maaf, Fallen-san, aku harus pulang cepat. Aniki akan marah kalau aku telat membawakan bahan untuk makan malam. Jadi, kumohon sampaikan pada pimpinan kalian, aku tidak tertarik dengan negosiasi, bantuan, pemberian Sacred Gear, ataupun dijadikan sebagai kelinci percobaan untuk Holy Sword Project. Ok, sampai nanti" ucap Shirou cepat, seraya berlalu melewati mereka.

Setelah melangkah dari para fallen sejauh 14m. Tiba-tiba saja, dua orang fallen lelaki melemparkan tombak cahaya ke arah Shirou.

Trank!

Trank!

Namun, kedua tombak cahaya, dipentalkan setelah menabrak Great Sword normal yang dibuat dari Myrthil yang orang-orang masa abad pertengahan menyebutnya [Heavy Blade], yaitu sebuah pedang dengan ukuran besar yang muncul dan menancap ditanah, tepat dibelakang Shirou.

Sementara itu, Shirou berpaling mengadap para Fallen dengan 3 Tombak merah yang sudah melayang disampingnya.

[Gae-Bolg!]

Jleb-Jleb-Jleb!

Tiga orang fallen dikejutkan dengan jantung mereka yang tiba-tiba ditembus oleh benda asing. Kemudian tubuh lunglai mereka jatuh menghantam tanah. Beberapa detik setelahnya, mereka mati.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Tentu fallen wanita terkejut dan panik mendapati 3 rekanya yang mati dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oi! Kau yang disana, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup kalau kau membawa mayat mereka pergi. Soalnya, Aku tidak ingin repot melakukanya." Ucap Shirou.

Wanita yang saat ini tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan, dengan gerakan takut-takut, menghadap kearah pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi target mereka malam ini.

Kemudian, mata fallen wanita itu mendapati bahwa terdapat 3 benda berbentuk tombak berwarna merah yang masing-masing melayang diatas, kanan dan kiri pemuda. Lalu ketiga tombak itu menghilang dengan partikel cahaya putih.

"Kau mendengarku fallen san?"

Fallen wanita itu mengangguk takut, dan dengan perlahan mendekati 3 mayat parnernya.

Setelah menyaksikan fallen dan beberapa mayat itu menghilang dengan teleportasi sihir. Shirou kembali berlari dengan cukup cepat, tidak ingin membuat Ophis hime menunggu Jelly melon dan ice Cream Chocolate Favoritenya.

'Hm... aku penasaran, kenapa Shirou paralel lain tidak menggunakan Gae Bolg seperti ku? Padahal Simple, hemat waktu, dan tidak merepotkan.'

'Tiga [Gae Bolg] yang ku trace sebelumnya adalah **lesser Noble Phantasm** dengan rank C. Berupa copy-an mentah dari Original [Gae Bolg] yang hanya terdiri dari bahan dasar [Gae-Bolg] yaitu Red Steel Gem dan sebagian historynya saja, yaitu kemampuan One-Hit-Thrust-Skill. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mentrace keseluruhan complete [Gae Bolg] untuk melawan mereka. Sendainya diriku yang lain lebih mahir dalam hal Tracing seperti Archer nii san, tentu hal seperti membuat copyan jelek seperti ini, merupakan hal yang mudah. Buktinya saja, salah satu diriku dari paralel lain bisa mentrace pedang raksasa yang memiliki _Divine Construct_ **[Ig-Alima]** kualitas rendah dengan mudah, lalu kenapa yang lain tidak?' (Referensi silakan baca manga Fate Kaleid)

Shirou pun terus berlari sambil mengingat memori-memori yang didapatnya dari Aniki. Karena sudah sering dan berkali-kali melakukan Scan terhadap EMIYA, paling tidak, saat ini Shirou bisa mengingat hampir 76% ingatan yang terkumpul selama beberapa milenium itu. Seperti pepatah bilang **[lancar kaji karena diulang]** , karena mustahil untuk mengingat semuanya sekaligus, jadi sejak dari dunia asalnya sampai sekarang, terkadang Shirou menscan EMIYA dalam waktu bosan miliknya. Tentu tanpa diketahui EMIYA.

'Hm, ternyata sebagian besar 'Emiya Shirou' memiliki alasan yang berbeda untuk tidak mentrace noble phantasm seperti [Ig Alima] atau [Gae Bolg]. _**Pertama**_ , sebagian dari mereka meskipun bisa mentrace [Gae Bolg], tapi tidak menemui pedang raksasa itu sewaktu mereka hidup. _**Kedua**_ , karena sebagian dari mereka belum sampai tingkat master dalam hal Tracing seperti Archer nii-san dan beberapa Shirou lainya. _**Ketiga,**_ mereka lebih memilih Kanshou, Byakuya, dan beberapa Noble Phantasm level rendah lainya, dari pada memakai Noble Phantasm milik Servant yang pernah ditemui. Heh, mereka terlalu peduli untuk menghormati Heroic spirit lainya, sehingga merasa enggan menggunakan Noble Phantasm milik mereka. Alasan aneh, toh, semua Noble Phantasm adalah senjata. Bahkan Archer nii tidak ragu dan tidak peduli untuk menghancurkan mereka. _**Keempat,**_ karena mereka berfikiran tidak mampu melakukan sesuatu hal yang lebih dari kemampuan manusia normal. Sayang sekali, padahal sejak awal, kita para Shirou memang dilahirkan dan ditakdirkan melebihi kemampuan normal manusia.'

'Ada pula mereka yang memiliki alasan minor lain, seperti mereka memiliki origin dan element berbeda, atau tidak memiliki Mana yang cukup untuk MageCraft, atau sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan Magecraft, atau mendapat kutukan dari Api yang dihasilkan Holy Grail sebelumnya, atau hal-hal kecil lainya. Bukan masalah sih, toh mereka memiliki pribadi masing-masing. Aku tidak berhak untuk memprotes keadaan mereka.'

'Lagi pula, kebanyakan Shirou tidak sepertiku, seorang magus yang **'hanya'** memiliki kemampuan _Perfect Struktual Analisis_ lalu menggunakan pada tubuhnya sendiri sehingga mengetahui detail dirinya dengan sempurna dan memiliki ingatan sebelum terjadinya Insiden kebakaran besar Fuyuki. Mereka tidak menyadari keanehan, kenapa mereka bisa memiliki Origin Sword dan Element Sword. Dan mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa [We are Swords]!'

'Meski demikian, aku juga sedikit iri dengan mereka yang hidup normal seperti itu. Bisa menikmati damainya keseharian mereka dengan menemui hal-hal yang baru dan menarik. Tanpa harus mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang kebaikan dan kejelekan para makluk yang hidup disekitar mereka.'

'Hahaha... sepertinya hanya aku seorang yang merasa terasingkan. Karena, bisa mengetahui segala sesuatu itu tidaklah semenarik seperti yang para magus pikirkan. Mencapai Root? Dan menemukan semua pengetahuan dari dunia? Apa mereka bodoh? Mengetahui hal-hal kecil seperti ini saja sudah membuat hidupmu berubah menjadi bosan. Apa yang terjadi jika kau bisa mengetahui masa depan, masa lalu, semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dan semua hal-hal yang tidak ada kaitanya dengan dirimu?'

'Ah, sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku. Aku hanya bisa berduka cita, bagi mereka yang berhasil mencapai Root. Haha... rasakanlah bagaimana rasanya Infinite kebosanan yang kau dapat ketika mendapat semua pengetahuan! Hahaha'

.

[Huachin! Huachin! Huachin!]

Di paralel yang lain terdapat seorang bersin-bersin tidak keruan, dia berambut hitam, berada ditengah ruangan putih yang luaaas dan duduk disinggasana yang diterangi oleh cahaya putih menyilaukan.

[Huachin! Ugh... Sialan kau paralel Emiya Shirou! Bisa-bisanya kau mengejekku dan membuat diriku bersin!]

.

 **# Tiga hari setelah hari pertemuan dengan 4 Fallen Angel** / siang hari / Taman Fuyuki City / Sabtu / 13.56 **#**

Shirou yang sedang membolos setelah jam makan siang, lalu memilih tidur-tiduran dibawah pohon, terpaksa bangun, karena kehadiran beberapa devil. Lebih tepatnya 12 orang, delapan lelaki, dan empat perempuan. Mereka semua berasal dari klan yang berbeda, dan ada 2 orang yang berasal dari Phenex Clan, sepertinya mereka berdualah yang memimpin pasukan kecil ini.

Shiro menggunakan Perfect Struktual Analysis terhadap mereka. Dan mendapat semua informasi, seperti jumlah kill yang pernah mereka lakukan, tujuan mereka kali ini (yaitu memakai cara kekerasan dan memaksa Shirou ikut dengan mereka untuk bertemu dengan Devil Council), mengetahui kemampuan serta data pribadi lainya, seperti Three Size para gadis.

"Hahh... Aku tahu tujuan kalian kemari. Tapi, maaf saja, aku tidak ada niat untuk mengikuti perintah dari para petinggi Devil. Dan kalian telah menganggu tidur ku. Apa kalian tidak bisa memilih waktu yang tepat? Atau kalian sengaja membuatku kesa-"

Dhuaaar...!

Tiba-tiba dua orang devil menembakan bola api raksasa kearah Shirou. Dan seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Shirou mentrace 2 pedang besar/great sword dihadapanya untuk menangkis api, yang kali ini bentuknya terlihat jelas, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang masih samar karena di trace malam hari. Dengan bantuan cahaya matahari para devil bisa menyaksikan, bahwa masing-masing memiki lebar hampri seperti tubuh Shirou (sekitar 40 cm) dan panjang pedang hampir 2 meter (tepatnya 198 cm). Pedang-pedang yang bernama [Heavy Blade] ini mirip pedang-pedang polos bergaya eropa lainya. Tidak ada ukiran maupun hiasan, hanya pedang normal yang terbuat dari bahan yang kuat dan keras.

'Ok, aku mulai membenci para clan Phenex yang menyebalkan ini'

"Hn, karena kalian yang memulai duluan. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian tewas"

Pernyataan Shirou dijawab dengan para devil yang menerjang Shirou atau menembakkan api raksasa.

Shirou kembali memunculkan dua pedang besar dihadapanya untuk menangkis bola-bola api. Dan menggunakan tubuh yang sudah di reinforcement melompat kebelakang dengan cepat untuk menghindari gerakan cepat milik para Devil. Bagaimanapun juga, Devil elit yang dihadapan Shirou memiliki kekuatan, stamina, dan kecepatan layaknya Servant. Tiga hari sebelumnya, Shirou berhasil mengalahkan lawan, karena elemen kejutan.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda, musuh sudah bersiap dan siaga untuk bertarung melawan Shirou.

Shirou kemudian menangkis tembakan-tembakan sihir dari iblis selain Phenex menggunakan Kansho dan Byakuya. Dan beradu CQC (Close Quarter Combat) dengan beberapa devil lain.

'Untunglah tidak ada dari mereka yang ahli dalam seni pedang' batin Shirou seraya menangkis pukulan dan tendangan menggunakan dua pedang ditanganya, lalu kembali melompat untuk menghindar dari tembakan sihir dan bongkahan-bongkahan Es tajam yang mengarah padanya.

Ketika Shirou mendarat, dengan cekatan, dia mentrace 12 buah Pedang kembar ditanganya, lalu melemparkannya kearah para Devil yang menghadang.

'Ok, persiapan sudah selesai'

Sebagian besar devil berhasil menghindari lemparan pedang, namun ada 1 devil yang tidak sempat menghindar dan mendapat luka berupa tangan yang hampir putus, namun tersambung kembali dengan cepat. Karena lelaki devil ini merupakan salah satu dari anggota Phenex clan.

Devil yang lain kembali menyerang Shirou.

"Hei, lebih baik, kalian perhatikan arah belakang kalian!" ucah Shirou

"Heh, tipuan Klasik untuk mengecoh seperti itu tidak akan bergun-"

Jrasss!

Jrass!

Jrass!

3 devil yang berdiri di bagian belakang berhasil dikenai pedang bomereang (Kansho/Byakuya) dan mendapatkan luka fatal karena pedang itu menancap di punggung mereka. Adapun devil yang lain berhasil selamat dengan luka kecil, hanya sayap yang terpotong. Atau luka goresan dibadan, akibat menghindar disaat-saat terakhir.

Akhirnya Shirou berhasil mengalihkan perhatian musuh sesaat, dan dalam waktu sesaat inilah, Shirou mentrace 10 [Gae Bolg] kualitas rendah yang melayang disekitarnya.

Satu Pria devil dari Klan Sitri yang sebelumnya membaca laporan objek buruan kali ini dengan detail, langsung ingat akan satu kalimat dilaporan yang bercetak hitam.

 **\- Berhati-hatilah, dengan tombak merah yang dimunculkan target -**

"Ini gawat! Semuany-" namun ucapan devil ini untuk memperingatkan teman-temanya, tidak bisa keluar sempurna dari mulutnya. Satu kata terakhir yang didengar sebelum suatu benda menembus jantungnya adalah:

... Bolg!]

Dalam sekejap, 10 orang devil mati karena tusukan di jantungya.

"Fyuh, kerja bagus! Pasti Lancer akan bangga padaku kalau melihat bagaimana aku menggunakan tombak kesayangan miliknya untuk menghapus kejahatan dimuka bumi ini"

Shirou kemudian, menghilangkan 10 tombak merah itu, dan dengan cepat memunculkan satu pedang besar dihadapan tubuhnya, untuk menangkis bola api yang ditembakkan salah satu perempuan Devil Phenex. Sementara lelaki Devil Phenex yang lain masih terkejut karena dengan mudahnya Pria Manusia dihadapanya membunuh devil Ranking pertengahan (Midle Rank) yang menjadi bawahan mereka untuk misi kali ini.

"Kau... kau... Kau Pembunuh kejam! Monster!"

"Well, aku bukalah pembunuh kejam atau Monster, Ojou chan. Tapi, pastinya aku bukan hero ataupun Saint. Aku hanyalah pedang yang bertugas untuk menegakkan keadilan. Ada beberapa standar orang yang menjadi kill target milikku. _Pertama_ , alasan mereka membunuh. _Kedua_ , jumlah kill lebih dari 10, well sebenarnya Archer nii yang memberikan syarat yang satu ini. Kenapa harus 10? Padahal 2 kan sudah termasuk hitungan plural/jamak? Ah, lupakan saja. Aku hanya berbicara sendiri"

"A-A-Apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanya gadis pirang keheranan.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku hanya membunuh orang yang pantas untuk dibunuh. Seperi halnya kakakmu Riser Phenex yang berada disana."

Mendengar dirinya sedang dibicarakan, Riser marah.

"KAU! KAU hanya manusia rendahan! Berani-beraninya kau menggagalkan rencanaku untuk mendapatkan nama baikku kembali! Meskipun para petinggi menginginkan kau hidup. Tapi, aku berpendapat lain, aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga! Rasakan ini!" dan Riser yang kali ini serius untuk membunuh, kembali menembakkan bola api super panas yang lebih besar dari bola-bola api sebelumnya kearah Shirou. Sayang sekali, satu lusin pedang besar muncul dan menghalangi apinya mencapai sasaran.

Setelah mengamati bahwa beberapa pedang miliknya meleleh, Shiro berkesimpulan, bahwa noble Phantasm Rank D tidak cukup untuk menghentikan api yang dihadapinya kali ini.

"Apa kau belum belajar tentang kesombongan dan kesalahanmu di Rating Game sebelumnya. Sepertinya terlalu banyak berteman dengan Diodora Astaroth membuatmu bodoh. Dan aku kembali mengingatkan, bahwa _mempermainkan kehidupan manusia bukanlah hobi yang baik!_ " ucap Shiro dengan nada dingin diakhir kata-kanya, seraya melangkah perlahan kearah Riser, dan memunculkan tombak merah bernama [Gae Dearg] dan tombak kuning keemasan yang bernama [Gae Buidhe], lalu dengan bantuan Reinforcement tubuh yang masih aktif, Shirou mulai berlari, melesat kerah Riser.

"Onii-chan!" Ravel Phenex hanya bisa berteriak karena seorang pembunuh menuju kakaknya. Saat ini kepalanya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan, apa maksud perkataan manusia dihadapanya? Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui nama Kakaknya? Lalu kenapa dia lebih cepat dari sebelumnya? Ravel bukanlah tipe petarung, dia adalah Type Mage, yang bisa menghasilkan damage besar dari serangan api miliknya, jadi tidak mungkin bisa mengimbangi kecepatan pemuda ini. Apa yang mereka hadapi ini benar-benar manusia?

Riser yang mengira bahwa yang dilakukan manusia dihadapanya bodoh, lalu menembakkan dua bola api super panas dan super besar dari tangannya dengan tujuan untuk menghanguskan tubuh manusia itu dengan panas api miliknya. Namun hal itu gagal, dengan gerakan cepat, Shirou mensabetkan secara Vertikal tombak berwarna merah untuk membelah bola api miliknya, dan tangannya yang lain melemparkan tombak berwarna kuning tepat ke tubuhnya.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini (3 meter) meskipun Riser berusaha menghindar, dia tetap tidak bisa lolos dari mata Shirou yang memperkirakan arah gerak Riser, sehingga semuanya berakhir dengan ujung tombak [Gae Budhie] yang menembus perut riser.

"Heh.. kau bodoh, kami adalah Klan Phenex, hanya benda dengan elemen Holy yang bisa melukai- Ohok! Ap-Ap apa-apan ini? Ti-tidak mungkin!" ucap Riser dengan wajah horor. Setelah kekalah melawan Issei dia semakin berhati-hati dengan benda yang dihadapinya. Dan saat ini tombak, dan beberapa pedang yang dimunculkan manusia ini tidak mengandung unsur Holy, yang ada malah aura hitam yang mengerikan yang memancar dari 10 tombak merah yang sebelumnya. Adapun 2 tombak yang dipegang pemuda kali ini memiliki aura yang berbeda.

"Kau terkejut? Tentu saja benda yang menusukmu saat ini tidak mengandung element Holy. Kau tidak seharusnya cepat berasumsi bahwa hanya satu element yang bisa melukai kalian. Well, meskipun ini bukan gayaku. Tapi, karena kau sudah hampir mati, dan aku sedikit kasihan melihat wajah memelas dan kebingungan milikmu, aku akan memberimu bonus pengetahuan."

"Ohok! Kau! Siala-blegh!"

Ucapan Riser terhenti ketika Shirou mencabut tombaknya, lalu menuskanya kembali ke daerah diafragma.

"No! No! No!... seorang vilain sepertimu tidak seharunya berkomentar disaat seperti ini. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Jadi, ringkasnya, senjata yang kutusukkan padamu mengandung elemen kutukan yang membuat luka yang dihasilkanya tidak bisa disembuhkan. Do you Understand?"

Mendengar penjelasan Shirou, mata Riser membulat sempurna!

"Yep, dengan kata lain, regenerasi super cepat yang kau banggakan tidak akan berguna? Bagaimana? Tombak milikku lebih berbahaya dari tombah cahaya yang dimiliki para gagak fallen bukan?"

Akhirnya, Risei tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Shirou, karena sudah terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari dua luka tusukan yang didapatnya, disertai dengan kutukan yang menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dan Phenex yang dikenal abadi pun mati dengan wajah kesakitan.

Syuuut...

DHUAAAAARRR!

Terjadi ledakan yang menganguskan area radius 55 meter disekitar Shirou,

"Ojo-chan, apa maksudmu menyerang orang baik seperti diriku?"

"KAU! Berani-beraninya KAU melukai kakakku!"

Teriak Ravel, sementara ada sedikti rasa takut dihatinya, karena pemuda ini baru saja menangkis serangan terkuat miliknya dengan memunculkan 3 pedang besar berwana merah membara layaknya magma. Kemudian pedang itu hancur dan berubah menjadi partikel putih.

'Hm... untunglah kali ini aku sudah menpersiapkan **[Flametongue Blade]** Noble Phantasm Rank C untuk menggantikan pedang biasa bernama [Heavy Blade] yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk menangkis serangan mereka. Meskipun [Flametongue Blade] hanya Lesser Noble phantasm, paling tidak cukup efektif untuk menahan serangan api. Fyuh.. tetap saja, serangan tadi membuat udara disekitar panas, ku pikir aku akan terpanggang. Apa aku harus mentrace [IceBrand Blade]? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin arena pertempuran diselimuti kabut, karena efek api bertemu Es.'

"Hei, kau, gadis devil, aku tidak hanya melukainya, tapi membunuhnya" Ucap Shirou datar, lalu berjalan kesamping, karena Ravel langsung berlari dengan lambat kearah tubuh Riser.

Awalnya Ravel tidak percaya, tidak mungikn ada yang bisa membunuh klan Phenex. Itulah yang dipercayainya sejak kecil, tapi fakta itu berubah. Karena tepat dihadapanya adalah pembunuh dari kakaknya.

Dengan mata merah, dan airmata yang masing mengalir, Ravel menatap tajam Shirou! meskipun dia takut, tapi perasaan benci memenuhi dirinya saat ini!

"Hiks... Kau... Kau pembunuh kejam... Hiks.. kau.. kau.. huaaa!"

"Hei, hei, hei... kenapa kau membenciku? Dan kenapa kau malah membela penjahat seperti orang ini? Berbeda denganmu, yang belum pernah terlibat pembunuhan secara langsung, karena kau hanya mengikuti kakakmu dalam misi-misi miliknya, dan hanya diperlakukan sebagai hiasan saja. Orang yang kau kenal sebagai kakakmu ini, selama 285 tahun lebih, dia sudah membunuh 497 manusia, 135 Devil dan melecehkan 361 wanita. Kau tidak mengetahuinya karena dia diam-diam melakukanya bersama-sama Diodora Astaroth. Kalau kau tak percaya tanyakan saja pada _Deodoran_ atau apapun namanya itu."

"Hiks... Hiks.. I-itu tidak mungkin! Kakakku orang yang baik! Hiks.. Di-dia tidak pernah-"

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukanya di kastil Astaroth?" tanya Shirou, dan dijawab Ravel dengan gelengan kecil.

"Hahh..., sudah saatnya aku pergi. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, aku bisa membuktikannya kepadamu dengan [Memory Dagger] yang ku punya. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus kesekolah, karena sepulang sekolah nanti, aku memiliki janji untuk membantu Sakura menyelesaikan tugas OSIS" ucap Shirou seraya mendekati genangan darah Riser.

Setelah Shirou mengambil Sample darah Riser dengan pisau aneh dengan mata tumpul, berbahan kristal transparan, dengan beberapa ukiran rune kecil menghiasi seluruh pisau. Tiba-tiba saja, pisau itu mulai mengisap darah yang menempel di pisau dan berkelip pelan. Kemudian, Shirou melemparkan pisau itu disamping Ravel yang masih menangisi Risei.

"Nah, ambil saja pisau itu, lalu goreskan tipis pada salah satu bagian tubuhmu. Tenang saja, pisau itu tidak menimbulkan luka. Karena, dia adalah pisau yang tidak digunakan untuk membunuh, melainkan berfungsi sebagai medium dalam melakukan Ritual _Sharrar Sharab_ (Water Mirror Image) dimana satu tetes darah bisa menunjukkan sebagian history atau memory kepada orang yang digoresnya. Ah, aku perlu menambahkan. Karena pisau itu terdiri dari 88% kristal mana alami, maka pisau ini cukup rapuh, sensitif dengan benturan, dan setelah sekali penggunan, pisau itu akan hancur lebur dengan sendirinya. Bahkan Sang Magi, Aladdin, membuat satu pisau ini sangatlah sulit, diproses dengan sangat hati-hati dan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi, gunakanlah sebaik-baiknya " Shirou pun berjalan santai menjauh dari Ravel dengan kedua tangan dikantongnya.

.

 **# Besok harinya, 17 jam setelah pertempuran dengan 12 Devil** / Pagi hari / Taman Fuyuki City / Minggu / 05.56 **#**

Shirou yang sedang Jogging pagi dihadang oleh 15 Fallen Angel. Shirou yang sudah menduga hal seperti ini. Dan sudah melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka dari kejauhan dengan menggunakan Claivoyance versi miliknya. Langsung mentrace 15 tombak merah.

 **[Gae Bolg!]**

Dan langsung membunuh semua fallen ketika mereka sampai di jarak tembak Shirou. Kenapa kali ini Shirou langsung membunuh mereka? Tentu, karena kali ini yang datang kepada Shirou adalah mereka yang lebih kejam dari fallen sebelumnya. Mereka adalah pasukan khusus milik Kokabiel yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh manusia dan iblis. Berbeda dari sebelumnya yang masih ditugaskan untuk negosiasi. Jadi, dari pada memperpanjang pertarungan lebih baik diselesaikan dengan segera.

Setelah semuanya terbunuh, Shirou membiarkan tubuh mereka, tentu dengan boundary yang sebelumnya Shirou pasang disekitar mayat, supaya para manusia atau pejalan lain tidak mendekati daerah itu. Ada kemungkinan teman-teman fallen atau fraksi lain yang akan menemukan mayat mereka dan melakukan urusan selanjutnya

.

 **# 6 hari setelah pembunuhan 15 Fallen** / Malam hari / Taman Fuyuki City / Sabtu / 18.13 **#**

Beberapa orang dari Fraksi Hero mendatangi dirinya. Mereka yang muncul saat itu adalah, keturunan Jeanne, keturunan Heracles, dan keturunan Cao cao.

Dan perjumpaan mereka berakhir singkat, karena Shirou kembali melemparkan [Gae Bolg] menuju paru-paru sebelah kanan Heracles sebelum mereka mendekat sejauh 300 meter dari Shirou. Tidak lupa, satu menit sesudahnya Shirou mengirimkan email singkat kepada Jeanne, untuk menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin bergabung atau berurusan dengan Khaos Brigade maupun Hero Faction. Dan meminta maaf karena meskipun tidak menargetkan jantungya, tetap saja Shirou yang tanpa aba-aba langsung menusuk Heracles. (Oh, kalian tentu sudah tahu bagaimana Shirou mendapatkan Three Size Jeanne dan alamat Emailnya bukan?)

Kali ini Shirou terlihat tergesa-gesa berlari kerumah, karena setelah pulang dari sekolah tadi, tiba-tiba saja dia mendapati Aniki yang menelponya dalam keadaan panik, dan berkata bahwa stok jelly melon kesuakaan Ophis telah habis! Padahal dua hari yang lalu, setelah pulang kerja, Aniki sudah membelikan 4 kardus Jelly rasa melon. Pasti para penghuni lain yang ikut mamakanya!

Karena itulah, malam ini selain membeli bahan makanan, Shirou juga membeli Snack pesanan dari Ophis dan pengunia lain. Yaitu berupa 12 bungkus Jelly rasa Mellon, (yang merupakan stok sementara untuk Ophis malam ini, karena besok Aniki akan membelinya dalam jumlah banyak, dengan mobil tentu akan mudah membawa 4 atau 5 kardus sekaligus). Beberapa ice krim stick berbagai rasa pesanan Fujii nee, Sakura dan Illya chan yang kebetulam mampir, Ice Cream kotak rasa Fanila Yougurt pesanan Mashiro, dan juga beragam kue kering dan keripik berbagai rasa pesanan Artoria sensei.

'Hahh... karena besok libur, pasti mereka akan mengadakan pesta cemilan malam ini' batin Shirou seraya melanjutkan jalan cepatnya.

 **.**

 **# 2 hari setelah bertemu Hero Faction** / Pagi hari / Pinggir jalan menuju Homurahara Academy / Senin / 07.10 **#**

Shirou yang sedang berjalan menuju Homurahara Academy dihadang oleh 8 gadis Fallen cantik dengan Oppai yang gede.

'OK! Ini Absurd! Kemarin Kokabiel, sekarang Azazel yang tertarik merekrutku? Hahh... apa fallen mesum itu menyadari bahwa cara yang dipakai Kokabiel itu salah, lalu mencoba pendekatan dengan cara lain? Atau memang ini kebiasaan Azazel dalam merekrut orang lain? Sudahlah, kalau aku bertemu dengan dirinya, aku akan mendapatkan jawabanya nanti. Saat ini yang kutahu dari gadis-gadis dihadapanku, bahwa mereka yang diutus Azazel saat ini hanya fallen yang jatuh karena hal seperti patah hati, cinta terlarang, dan melakukan *Piiip*! Ck! Bukan target bunuh, apa boleh buat.'

"Ne.. ne... abang yang disana! Boleh kenalan gak?"

"Halo pemuda tampan, siapa namanu?"

"Heyaa... _Ikemen_ san?"

Dan kata-kata manis lainya keluar dari mereka satu demi satu. Adapun Shirou hanya bisa mengehala nafas bosan mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang masih ada disamping Shirou menarik lengan pendek tangan kanan seragam Shirou.

"Um... Shirou kun, kau kenal mereka?"

"Ah, aku tidak kenal mereka Sakura chan. Mungkin mereka hanya Fans ku. Kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Bahwa akhir-akhir ini ada rumor tentang para gadis yang membuat Fansclub untuk diriku dan Archer nii?" mendengar penjelasan Shirou, Sakura mengangguk sedikit blushing. Yep, karena dia juga mendaftar jadi anggota Fansclub Shirou!

"Hm.., sepertinya mereka ada urusan denganku. Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar?"

Sakura kemudian mengangguk kembali, sementara Shirou mendekati para fallen.

Sesudahnya para gadis fallen mengajak Shirou menuju jalan buntu yang tidak jauh dari tempat sakura menunggu.

"Ok, Fallen Nee-chan sekalian. Aku tidak ingin bertemu Azazel. Dan maaf, aku harus pergi sekolah. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menemani kalian bermain-main" ucap Shirou seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kenapa mereka tanpa harus membunuh?

"Ne, kau dengar yang dikatakanya Lucy san?"

"Ya, Mira nee.. perkataanya kejam sekali. Apa dia tidak suka dengan kita?"

"Maaf, bukan masalah soal suka atau tidak, aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu sekarang. Jadi, tolong kalian pergi sampaikan pada Azazel, aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaran darinya" jawab Shirou

"Hm, aku penasaran, dari mana kau tahu bahwa kami utusan dari Azazel?" tanya wanita yang bernama Erza, (Shirou tentu sudah mengetahui semua nama mereka setelah melakukan Perfect Strutkual Analysis)

"Oh, itu Rahasia. Aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari sumber yang terpercaya" jawabnya

Kemudian, tiba-tiba salah satu wanita hendak menyergap Shirou dari belakang. Untunglah, Shirou dengan refleknya bisa selamat dari 'Oppai Hug' gadis bernama Saeko Busuzima.

"Mou! Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Tentu saja aku menghindar!"

"Bhoo~"

"Hah..., tidak ada pilihan lain. Sudah lama aku tidak bersungguh- sungguh melakukanya" ucap Shirou.

[Trace ON!]

Dalam sekejap, Shirou memunculkan 300 paku sepanjang 5cm yang melayang disekitaranya. Dan hal ini membuat para Fallen terkejut. (paku bisa dikatergorikan sebagai senjata tajam loh! Selain itu hemat prana!)

[Trace Rapid Bullet]

Dalam sekejap, Shirou menembakkan seluruh paku kearah para wanita Fallen.

Dengan kemampuan _accuracy_ seorang pemanah profesional, Shirou berhasil memaku pakaian mereka kedidinding di pinggir jalan.

"Ok, selesai. Sakura sudah menunggu" ucap Shirou seraya berlari menjauh dari para fallen.

"Heii~ Tungguuu~"

"Lepaskan Kami!"

"Heiiii~"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Satu bulan setelahnya para Fallen, Devil, masih muncul secara berkala untuk memaksa Shirou ikut dengan mereka. Terkadang pihak Hero Faction juga muncul. Dan tentu Shirou berhasil memukul mundur mereka semua dengan beragam taktik murahan dan licik miliknya. #**

 **# Pada akhirnya setelah hampir dua bulan usaha tanpa hasil, para Devil, Fallen, dan Hero menghentikan usaha mereka untuk merekrut Shirou** **baik dengan cara damai atau kekerasan** **. Karena sudah berkali-kali Shirou menyampaikan bahwa dia tidak ingin ikut campur dan berurusan dengan salah satu dari Faction mereka #**

 **# Sementara itu, pihak Angel yang sejak awal Shirou ketahui mengawasi dirinya, juga** **ikut** **menghentikan usaha mereka untuk menstalker Shirou. #**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **#** **S** **atu bulan dan 2 minggu** **setelah** **pertemuan Oppai Fallen** / Pagi hari / Homurahara Academy / Senin / 10.31 **/ Pergantian jam pelajaran #**

"Fyuuh.. akhirnya makhluk-makluk tidak jelas itu berhenti menggangguku. Kukira aku memiliki Luck separah Aniki, sehingga selalu terlibat dalam pertempuran dan kekacauan. Dan berakhir dengan melawan ratusan orang atau satu pasukan armada perang seperti yang sering Aniki lakukan dalam tugasnya sebagai Counter Guardian. Ternyata, aku lebih beruntung darinya, hahahaha!"

Sangat disayangkan, karena Shirou bukan Servant, jadi dia tidak bisa mengetahui stasus miliknya. Meskipun Perfect Struktual Analysis bisa mengetahui informasi dan sejarah secara detail. Tetap saja Shirou tidak mengetahui hal **Abstrak** seperti **Luck** , **Karma** , **Takdir** , **Masa Depan** , dan lainya.

Shirou bisa mengetahui Rank terhadap Status Servant, karena sebagai master dia mendapatkan Informasi itu dari _**System**_ saat perang Grail di Fuyuki dunia sebelumnya. Dan Shirou bisa membandingkan kemampuan Noble Phantasm, hanya berdasarkan pengetahuan yang didapatnya dari EMIYA. Selebihnya, hanya perkiraan, karena yang dijalaninya saat ini bukanlah Game, melainkan kehidupan NYATA.

Karena itulah, seperti biasa takdir berkehendak lain terhadap dirinya.

Sementara menunggu guru masuk kelas, Sakura memulai perbincangan terlebih dahulu.

"Shirou kun, apa kau mendengar bahwa hari ini dikelas sebelah terdapat murid transfer baru?"

"Hm? Siapa dia Sakura? Dari pagi aku mengabiskan waktuku melamun (menscan) keluar jendela"

Sakura yang sudah tahu kebiasaan bosan Shirou hanya tersenyum.

"Um, kalau tidak salah namanya Millet Mcgarden dia adalah keturunan Half Jepang-Inggris, dia pindah karena orang tuanya ada urusan dijepang"

"Hmm.. apa kau sudah bertemu denganya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, jam makan siang nanti kita akan pergi bersama melihat rupa murid transfer ini"

Sakura mengangguk senang, memang inilah yang menjadi incaran sakura. Mencari topik pembicaraan supaya mereka bisa melakukan hal bersama.

.

Dan akhirnya shirou menyadari bahwa takdir tidak berpihak padanya. Ternyata gadis transfer itu adalah Half Fallen, dan mata-mata dari Kokabiel!

Shirou hanya bisa mengehal nafasnya dalam diam.

'Hahh... sepertinya para fallen memang keras kepala. Semoga tidak ada hal-hal merepotkan yang lain untukku'

Dan takdir kembali menggagalkan harapan Shirou, karena 3 hari sesudahnya 2 murid transfer lain bernama Vali Ludwigg dan Shidou Irinia muncul dikelas Shirou.

"Ugh! Sepertinya takdir memang membenci kami para Shirou! Semoga tidak muncul karakter aneh lagi dalam kehidupanku. Mungkin dengan adanya karakter mesum akut adalah hal yang terburuk yang akan terjadi. Hahhh...~ Fukoo daa~ "

Saat itu, di Kuoh city, seorang pemengang Boosted Gear dan dua teman pengintipnya dipukuli gadis klub kendo. Itu diakibatkan gara-gara Issei yang bersin dengan cukup nyaring, dan membuat mereka ketahuan mengintip.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _The End!_

Akhirnya! Fic ini berhasil Kishi selesaikan!*Pletak!

Selesai bukan berarti tamat! Ayo tulis lagi! Kalau tidak, berserker akan memukulmu!

Ilya Himeee kau kejaaaaaam!

 **[To be Countinued!]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five of **Fate** **/** **Dragon: Unlimited Blade Worlds** : Daily Live!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_ _and_ _ **Ichie Ishibumi**_ _and_ _ **Others**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Humor_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

 _Warning:_ _ **Typo**_ _, Alternate Universe, sedikit Out of Character, Genius Shirou_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Siang / Kuoh City / Kuoh Park / Senin / 12.01 #**

Dibawah salah satu pohon yang rindang di taman Kuoh, seorang pelajar berambut merah terlihat baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya dan menguap lebar.

"Hoaahhmm... tidur siangku pulas" ucap Shirou seraya melirik jam yang ada di Smartphone miliknya menunjukkan jam12.01

'Hmm... hari ini juga cerah, sangat cocok untuk bersantai' batinya, seraya mulai membuka bento lezat yang disiapkan Archer nii.

'Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak kemunculan Half Devil, Vali Lucifer dan pengikut Gereja, Shidou Irina Irina di sekolah ku. Namun, keadaan masih normal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka berdua, plus satu orang loli Fallen, Millet masih gagal untuk menstalker ku. Pasti saat ini mereka masih mencari-cariku di kota Fuyuki. Ku ku' pikir Shirou seraya memakan Egg Roll Keju kemulutnya.

'Meskipun saat ini mereka belum mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki benda yang bisa kugunakan untuk Instant Teleport. Lama-kelamaan, mereka mungkin akan menyadarinya, lalu memperluas area perncarian. Tapi, itu untuk nanti, saat ini yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah bersantai' batinya seraya meneruskan kegiatan makan siangnya.

'Aku memilih bersantai di Kota Kuoh, bukan hanya karena untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran 3 orang itu. Di kota Kuoh, aku bisa menemui lebih banyak hal-hal menarik.'

'Disini, dengan memakai Perfect Struktual Analysisku, Aku bisa lebih banyak mendapatkan Info tentang dunia supernatural daripada dikota-kota lain. Karena Kuoh adalah tempat tinggal 2 elit Devil muda bersama peerage mereka. Keduanya merupakan adik Maou Serafall Sitri dan Sirzech Gremory. Selain itu beberapa hari ini Kuoh City diramaikan dengan munculnya beberapa pengikut dari Gereja dan Fallen Angel yang main kucing-kucingan dengan benda [Excalibur Fragment].'

'Nyam.. nyam.. seperti biasa telur gulung buatan Aniki memang yang terbaik!'

'Oh, aku juga harus berbicara dengan Aniki dan Artoria nee chan sepulang sekolah nanti. Semoga mereka memperbolehkanku untuk pulang sedikit larut malam. Kalau tidak salah, para Fallen Angel yang dipimpin oleh Kokabiel akan melakukan rencana mereka untuk membunuh dua adik Maou yang bernama Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri'

'Hmm... kenapa Kokabiel harus memakai rencana merepotkan seperti itu? Kenapa tidak langsung hancurkan saja satu kota dengan menghujankan puluhan tombak cahaya raksasa miliknya dan beberapa elit Fallen lainya atau meledakan satu kota dengan lingkaran sihir raksasa secara diam-diam? Dengan begitu, 2 adik Maou yang tidak pernah mengira dan tidak memiliki persiapan itu akan mati, masalahpun akan lebih cepat selesai. Dia itu benar-benar niat membunuh atau tidak? Hm... sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak memperlajari sifat dan cara berfikir villain. Seandainya saja, ada buku berjudul ' _ **Easy way, How to be a Villain**_ _?_ ' batin Shirou seraya menyelesaikan makan siangnya,dan meminum Energy Drink disampingnya.

'Hah... sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kalau 2 adik Maou itu dibunuh, tapi aku tidak ingin dunia tempatku menghuni sekarang menjadi area perang. Hahh..~ merepotkan.'

Setelahnya, Shirou membuang botol kosong ke keranjang sampah terdekat, dan merapikan kotak bentonya.

'Hm, setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukuan ya?'

"..."

"..."

'Hahh... karena malam masih lama, mungkin aku harus kembali kesekolah. Sakura mungkin khawatir seperti biasanya. Sudah cukup tidur dan bersantai untuk hari ini'

Dan dengan kilatan kuning, Shirou menghilang dari taman Kuoh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Siang / Fuyuki City / Homurahara Academy / Senin / 12.18 #**

Zapp!

Shirou muncul didalam ruangan Osis yang kosong pada jam seperti ini, kemudian membuka pintu dan berjalan dilorong kelas yang cukup sepi. Karena sebagian besar murid masih didalam kelas.

Setelah sampai, dikelas, dia meminta maaf kepada Fujimura Taiga-nee yang saat itu mengajar bahasa Inggris.

Setelah diberi ceramah singkat, dan diberi hukuman berupa PR, Shirou kembali ke tempat duduknya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Sore / Fuyuki City / Homurahara Academy / Senin / 16.49 #**

Shirou hari ini terpaksa mengikuti permintaan Sakura untuk menghadiri rapat OSIS. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih seorang yang suka membantu, apalagi ketika dimintai bantuan oleh Sakura chan.

Saat ini semua anggota OSIS Humorahara Academy sudah berkumpul. Dari semua orang, Shirou hanya dekat dengan 3 orang yang ada diruangan ini. Yaitu,

 _Pertama_ , **Ketua OSIS** , **Shiba Tatsuya** (17). Seorang prodigy Spellcaster, orang yang selalu menempati peringkat teratas dalam hal Akademik(sebelum Shirou datang), Phisic dan Magic. Tatsuya merupakan seorang ahli beladiri, dan memiliki kemampuan sihir yang mengerikan.

Diantaranya adalah _Decomposition, Regrowth, Element Sight, Flash Cast,_ dan _Counter Magic_. Sihir yang digunakanya termasuk sihir modern yang unik, dan sedikit berbeda dari Sihir klasik lainya. Shirou dan Tatsuya menjadi akrab setelah mereka imbang dalam latihan Olahraga dan Magic.

Karena, selama disekolah Shirou membatasi dirinya untuk mentrace pedang dengan Rank E sampai Rank D. (Bahkan saat melawan Devil dan Fallen, Shirou berusaha hanya untuk mentrace pedang maksimal sampai Rank B+).

Saat ini dia tidak ingin menambah perhatian Organisasi besar yang ada di dunia baru ini dengan kenyataan bahwa dia bisa mentrace 'beberapa' versi Excalibur, Durandal, dan beberapa versi pedang lainya yang memiliki Rank A atau lebih. (Lebih tepatnya, Archer dan Saber yang melarang Shirou )

Dan Tatsuya sendiri, selama ini tidak pernah menggunakan spell yang dinamakan _Decomposition_ disekolah. Didunia manusia, Decomposition dikenal sebagai sihir yang mampu menghancurkan suatu benda sampai pada molekular level. Tapi, didunia Devil (Underworld), mereka memiliki hal yang **mirip** yang dinamakan dengan Power of Destruction.

Ok, tebakan kalian benar! Tatsuya adalah Half-Devil, Ibunya adalah prodigy magician yang terikat 'kontrak' dengan salah satu Devil klan Bael. Ringkasnya, Tatsuya adalah Half-Devil, dengan darah klan Bael didalamnya. Dan ini adalah rahasia terbesar milik Tatsuya!

Kedua, **Sekretaris OSIS** , **Kirigaya Kazuto** (17). Yang juga merupakan seorang Spellcaster dan pengguna Kenjutsu (teknik pedang) terhebat disekolah.

Shirou sudah berkali-kali berhasil dikalahkan Kazuto dalam latih tanding. Apa boleh buat, dalam hal skill Shirou memang bisa menyeimbangi atau mengalahkan Kazuto. Tapi dalam Speed, dan Power Shirou mengaku kalah dari Kazuto. (Shirou tidak bisa menang dengan tubuh normalnya) Ini dikarenakan sihir spesialisasi Kazuto adalah [ _Accel_ ], yaitu sihir percepatan yang sedikit mirip dengan sihir klasik _Haste_.

Sungguh, Ironis bukan? Sihir yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh ayah angkat Shirou didunia sebelumnya, saat ini digunakan oleh Kirigaya Kazuto yang merupakan teman sekelasnya dan sekretaris OSIS.

Dan yang terakhir, tentu saja **Tohsaka Sakura** (16). Yang bertugas sebagai **Ketua Bagian Umum** di OSIS.

Dia adalah Tetangga Shirou yang manis dan pemilik Oppai yang keren! Sakura yang ada di dunia ini memiliki takdir yang berbeda dengan Sakura diparalel sebelumya, karena tidak ada campur tangan ayahnya Tohsaka Tokiyomi dan seorang monster bernama Matou Zouken didalam kehidupanya.

Sakura didunia ini adalah seorang spellcaster yang cukup berbakat digenerasinya. Sihir utamanya adalah _Imaginary Number_ dan _Absorbtion._ (kemampuan Original Sakura)

Anggota OSIS lainya adalah Cocoa Hato ( **Wakil ketua** – Alchemist), Takamura Yui ( **Bendahara** \- Summoner), Kotomine Caren ( **Ketua Bagian Dokumentasi** – Spellcaster), Ainz Walleinstein ( **Ketua Bagian Keamanan** \- SpellSword User), dan beberapa Ketua Bagian lain yang tidak/belum hadir. Tentu saja, Shirou sudah mengetahui detail informasi mereka.

.

Pertemuan OSIS Hari ini membahas tentang Triwizard Tournament yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi.

Karena tahun lalu yang menjadi Host adalah **Saint Alexander Academy,** dan tahun sebelumnya adalah **Hogward School,** maka tahun ini yang akan menjadi Host adalah **Celtic Knight Academy.**

Begitulah seharusnya, tapi karena suatu hal yang tidak dijelaskan secara rinci oleh sekolah yang suka mengisolasi diri itu. Tahun ini, seperti beberapa tahun sebelumnya, sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya lagi, yang terpaksa menjadi host Triwizard Tournament adalah sekolah yang menempati posisi **keempat** diseluruh dunia, yaitu Homurahara Academy!

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Shirou sendiri memang hampir tidak percaya mendengarnya. Tapi inilah kenyataanya. Didunia ini, Homurahara Academy yang merupakan sekolah sihir satu-satunya dijepang; meskipun tidak sebesar 3 sekolah lainya; tapi dari kepopuleran juga banyaknya Magus/Magician terkenal dan berbakat yang dihasilkan; Homurahara Academy menempati peringkat kedua setelah Hogward School. Karena itulah sekolah ini dinobatkan sebagai sekolah dengan peringkat ke empat diseluruh dunia.

Selain itu, siapa juga yang tidak mengenal kepala sekolah Homurahara Academy, The Wizard Marshal, Zelretch of the Jewel, atau Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg? Seorang Dead Apostle Ancestor yang kemampuan sihirnya tidak pernah diragukan.

Well, meskipun dia bukan Zelretch yang ada didunia sebelumnya, Shirou tetap saja tidak suka dengan kakek tua beruban yang suka membully orang-orang disekitarnya itu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Sore / Fuyuki City/ Homurahara Academy / Senin / 18.14 #**

'Akhirnya pertemuan OSIS hari ini selesai juga.' Batin Shiro bernafas lega.

"Yo, Shirou apa kau sibuk malam ini? Mau ikut ke Arcade lagi?" Tanya Kazuto yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya, mungkin secara refleks dia menggunakan [Accel] tanpa sengaja.

"Ah, Maaf, malam ini aku agak sibuk. Selain aku mendapat giliran membeli bahan makanan yang hampir habis, ada urusan lain yang harus kukerjakan. Maaf Kazuto san, mungkin lain kali saja." jawab Shirou , kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sakura kearah pintu.

"Hahh..~, sangat disanyangkan. Tapi, baiklah! Oii...~ Tatsuya, kau ikut?" tanya Kazuto kemudian.

Setelahnya Shirou tidak mendengarkan lagi perbincangan antara Kazuto dan Tatsuya, karena dia dan Sakura sudah berada diluar ruangan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Malam / Fuyuki City / Street / Senin / 18.58 #**

Karena malam ini Sakura dan dirinya kebetulan pulang bersama-sama, jadi seperti biasanya mereka berdua pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli stok bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Seandainya Shirou lebih peka terhadap pembicaraan ibu-ibu yang dilewatinya selama perjalanan pulang pergi dari super market. Tentu dia akan mendengar tentang gosip ibu-ibu seperti: "Jeng, lihat pasangan muda itu, mereka terlihat serasi kan?" atau "Fufufu... apakah mereka adalah pasangan muda? Mesra sekali?" atau "Ahh~ masa muda, cinta membakar jiwa mereka" dan rumor-rumor tidak jelas lainya.

Belum lagi, keadaan mereka berdua yang berjalan bersampingan, dengan Sakura yang menundukkan wajah merahnya malu-malu, sementara dikedua tangan masing-masing tergantung banyak kantong plastik dari supermarket yang sama.

"Sakura, apa barang bawaanmu berat?"

"A-a-ah.. Ti-tidak! Ti-ti-tidak berat kok!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang blushing akut, karena selama ini dia tidak bisa memalingkan pendengaranya dari perkataan-perkataan ibu-ibu rumah tangga terhadap mereka.

Sakura _dulu_ _sempat_ bingung kenapa Shirou bisa memasang wajah biasa seperti itu? Apa dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang ibu-ibut katakan? **Tapi** , karena sekarang sudah cukup lama mengenal Shirou, Sakura bisa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Pasti Shirou disibukkan dengan melamun dan memandang dengan tatapan bosan kesekitar seperti biasanya.

'Hah~... seandainya kau tidak selalu melamun dan sedikit memperhatikan sekelilingmu. A-aku ingin diperhatikan olehmu, Shi-Shirou -kun...' blusshhh! Wajah Sakura semakin memerah!

Sementara itu, Shirou yang tidak mengetahui perasaan teman yang berjalan disampingnya, seperti biasa melakukan struktual analysis terhadap barang yang dibawa Sakura. Dan benar saja, semuanya hanya barang-barang yang ringan seperti tissue toilet, dan beberapa Ice cream, Pudding, dan Snack yang biasanya mereka makan dirumah. Sedangkan Shirou membawa barang-barang yang lebih berat seperti daging, sayur, kecap, saus, dan lainya.

'Entah kenapa, dari gerak-geriknya Sakura terlihat risih?'

'Hmm... sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tetap menscan sekitar, siapa tahu ada beberapa Fallen, Devil, atau Hero- _wannabe_ bodoh yang masih berani menggangguku' batin Shirou seraya menghadap kembali lurus kedepanya, seraya pikiranya memproses data benda-benda yang dilihatnya setelah melakukan struktual analysis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Malam / Fuyuki City / Emiya Resident / Senin / 19.09 #**

Sesampainya dirumah, seperti biasanya Sakura juga membantu Aniki memasak didapur untuk makan malam.

Ophis hime sedang asyik menonton Kartun di TV bersama Fujimura nee. Dan penghuni lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Lalu, Shirou memilih mengisi waktu dengan memainkan game PSP3, sambil berjalan kekamar Artoria d Arc, Saber, atau Atroia Sensei. Dia berniat untuk meminta ijin keluar rumah nanti malam.

"Artoria nee... boleh aku masuk?" ucap Shirou , lalu karena belum mendapat sahutan, dia lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya kepintu masuk kamar, sampai akhirnya pendengaranya dimasuki oleh suara-suara erotis yang berasal dari balik pintu.

"Kyahh!... Akhhh~!"

"Fufufu... tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos~"

"Nee.. nee chan... hentikan.. aa..aku.. Akh~!"

"Ayo.. ayoolaahh... buka sedikit lagi..."

"Nee.. nee.. chan.. Shi-Shirou ada dilua- Kyaaa~!"

SREEEEKK!

Shirou langsung membuka pintu geser ruangan Artoria dengan keras!

Dan langsung dihadiahi dengan pemandangan servant Sabernya yang sedang berusaha membuka kemeja sekolah seorang gadis berambut putih, dengan wajah memerah, keringat bercucuran, nafas terengah dan salah satu dadanya dipegang-pegang lembut oleh Atroria.

"Haahh..~ Artoria nee...~! Kali ini apa yang kau coba lakukan terhadapap Mashiro? Berhentilah menggodanya setiap saat." Ucap Shirou dengan wajah datar (dan sedikiiiit semuburat merah)

"Hm? Aku sedang meremas dada mungilnya? Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Apa kau tidak suka mendengar suaranya?" tanya Saber datar.

Dan seperti biasa, semburat merah yang muncul diwajah Shirou bertambah sedikit.

"Shi-Shirou kuun.. to-tolong akuu..." Sementara gadis berambut putih itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon yang sangat imut dan menggoda untuk dijahili.

Antara bimbang dan ragu, apakah Shirou harus menolong Mashiro atau membiarkan Artoria nee melanjutkan kegiatanya. Tiba-tiba saja Archer Aniki yang masih memakai celemek kesayanganya datang dari belakangku.

"Atrotria chan, bisakah kau hentikan kegiatanmu. Meskipun ini bertujuan untuk mencari bahan ide dari manga dan novel yang kau buat, bukan berarti kau harus mempraktekkanya langsung terhadap korban." Ucap Aniki yang terbiasa dengan tingkah Fairy Queen/Titania ini.

"Chee…~ Archer pelit!" sungut Saber

"Mana Artoria yang kukenal? Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakakan..."

"Hmph! Artoria yang kau kenal sudah menghilang di dunia sebelumnya. Aku adalah Artoria sensei! Seorang Mangaka dan Author Novel terkenal yang karyanya sedang naik daun. Hua ha ha ha~!" ucap Saber dengan bangganya, sementara salah satu tangannya kembali meremas dada Mashiro dan menghasilkan pekikan "Kyaa!" dari pemiliknya.

Shiro dan Archer _sweatdrop_ mendapati Saber yang berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Yang dikatakan Saber 'cukup' benar. Semenjak datang kedunia baru yang **masih** damai ini, mereka terpaksa mencari kegiatan untuk menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing. **Kehidupan** itu tidak hanya berkisar antara romance, battle, action, melawan villain, atau kegiatan lain yang dilakukan character utama seperti dicerita-cerita.

Karena itulah, daripada mati bosan, mereka bertiga memilih mengisi waktu luang mereka dengan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat.

 **Shirou** (disuruh/dipaksa) menyambung tahun ke dua Highschool miliknya di semester kedua sebagai murid pindahan.

 **Archer** nii bekerja sebagai Koki hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi sekaligus membuat orang-orang tersenyum ketika memakan hidanganya. Meskipun Archer nii bisa membuat Hotel dengan dana sendiri, dia menolaknya. Aniki bilang, dia tidak ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya disibukkan untuk mengurusi hotel.

Dengan bekerja sebagai koki sewaan, Aniki bisa bebas kapan saja untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanya tanpa dibebani apapun selain ancaman dirinya akan dipecat. Tapi sampai sekarang, belum ada yang berani mengucapkan kata itu pada Archer nii.

Malahan semakin banyak pemilik Hotel dan Restoran yang memohon-mohon untuk dikunjungi/didatangi/dibantu oleh Archer nii. Tentu saja, Archer nii mengabulkanya sebagian besar permintaan mereka. Sehingga saat ini dia memiliki kontark sewa dengan 74 rumah makan juga 57 hotel terkenal dari dalam/luar kota dan jumlahnya semakin bertambah.

Kalau soal jadwal kerja, Aniki memintanya untuk dilakukan secara bergantian. Kalau mereka tidak setuju, silakan saja. Aniki tidak peduli dengan besar upah (Selain itu, Shirou juga memiliki banyak saham di lebih 100 perusahaan luar dan dalam negri). Jadi, seandainya tidak diupah, itu bukan masalah.

Sedangkan **Artroia** /Saber yang originalnya memang hobi menulis dan menggambar. Dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan membuat Novel dan Manga. Sangat tidak disangka, bahwa manusia di dunia ini, menyukai cerita yang dibawakan Artoria.

Padahal Manga dan Novel itu cuma berisikan pengalaman pertualangan Artoria dimasa hidupnya. Yaitu cerita dimana sang Heroine bernama [Saber] dan teman-temanya bertarung melawan 8 Dragon God King yang saat itu merupakan penguasa dunia yang kejam. Dan akhirnya dipanggil kedunia lain untuk berperang demi mendapatkan [All Granting Wish Tool]. Rencanaya, 2 tahun kedepan akan dibuat versi animenya.

.

Tunggu, sepertinya Shirou melupakan sesuatu.

Ah, benar!

.

Gadis berambut putih dengan dada kecil yang masih ditindih Saber adalah **Emiya Mashiro** (17), seorang pelukis handal di generasinya. Nama aslinya adalah **Shiina Mashiro** , memiliki paras cantik, kulit putih, tubuh yang ramping dan rambut putih mirip para Einzbern.

Dia adalah anak dari teman dekat Kiritsugu. Tapi, karena suatu kecelakaan kebakaran yang diakibatkan oleh teroris, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat menjalankan tugas diluar negri. Disaat kecelakaan itu terjadi, Mashiro yang masih berumur 6 tahun, berada di jepang dan dititipkan di kediaman Emiya. Sejak saat itulah, Kiritsugu dan Irisviel mulai mengadopsinya secara sah. Ringkasnya, dia adalah versi Emiya Shirou di dunia ini.

Sungguh kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan untuk Archer dan Shirou pada awal mereka mengetahuinya. Tapi, dengan cepat mereka berdua menerima kenyataan ini. Toh, bertemu _**C**_ _ **ounter**_ _ **P**_ _ **art**_ atau _**Gender Bend**_ dari diri mereka sudah menjadi hal yang sangat wajar, normal dan sering terjadi. Yep, ini hal yang sudah biasa!

(Mashiro adalah gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Heroine di Anime [Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo], bahkan nama asli mereka juga sangat mirip yaitu Shiina Mashiro)

Meskipun Mashiro baru-baru ini kenal dengan sihir dari Sakura dan Artoria, dia sama seperti Ilya, Kiritsugu dan Irisviel di dunia ini, yaitu hanya manusia normal, dan tidak memiliki kemampuan atau bakat untuk menggunakan sihir.

Tapi, bukan berarti tidak bisa belajar. Semua manusia didunia ini memiliki kemungkin menggunakan sihir. Itulah kelebihan dunia dimana God Era masih eksis didalamnya. Tubuh sebagian besar manusia di God Era ini memiliki potensial sangat besar untuk menjadi Pahlawan atau Hero. Sangat berbeda dengan dunia sebelumnya dimana menjadi Hero adalah hal yang sangat-sangat teramat langka.

.

Akhirnya, Aniki teringat kembali dengan tujuan awalnya menuju kamar Artoria nee, yaitu dia ingin mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah hampir siap, dan saat ini Sakura masih memperisapkanya dimeja makan.

Mendengar hal itu, Saber nee langsung melepaskan tubuh Mashiro dan bersegera ke meja makan.

Melihat hal itu, Aniki hanya terkekeh kecil seperti biasanya.

Setelahnya, dia pun juga berjalan menuju dapur. Berusaha mengendalikan pertempuran berebut makanan antara Fujimura Taiga dan Artoria d Arc.

"Mashiro, ayo kita makan" senyum hangat Shirou , seraya mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis korban perkos- ups, maksudnya korban kejahilan Saber nee.

Dengan wajah semerah tomat dan uap mengepul dari kepalanya, Mashiro mengangguk, lalu menerima tangan Shirou dan berdiri dengan pelan.

Shirou pun dengan wajah (clueless) normalnya menuntun Mashirou menuju ruang makan sambil bergandengan. Dan disambut dengan Sakura yang langsung merebut tangan Shirou lainya yang masih kosong. Sementara Archer hanya tertawa mendapati pemandangan yang tidak asing itu. Sedangkan Fuji nee dan Artoria nee masih sibuk bertarung dengan sumpit mereka.

Lalu tanpa diduga-duga, beberapa detik kemudian Ilya nee memeluk Shirou dari belakang dan sengaja menempelkan dua gumpalan indahnya dipunggung Shirou yang kaget.

"I-I-Ilya Nee?" ucap Shirou yang belum terbiasa dengan tubuh 'wow' milik Ilya di dimensi ini yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Ada apa Shii~rou~ chan? Apa nee~chan boleh ikut bermain dan bersenang-senang?~ fufufu~" tanya Ilya dengan nada menggodanya seraya menyeringai ketika menatap dua gadis lain yang memegang tangan Shirou .

Belum sempat Shirou menjawab pertanyaan Ilya, Ophis yang sebelumnya berlari kencang dari ruang tamu langsung melakukan [Hug Tackle] keperut Shirou dan membuatnya kehilangan seluruh oksigen didadanya.

"Ohock!" suara Shirou , sementara sebagian udara diparu-parunya tersentak keluar.

"Onii-cha~n! Ophis juga ikut maiin~" ucap Ophis dengan polos serta manja seperti biasa.

Dua langkah lainya pun terdengar dari ruang tamu, memunculkan Irisviel dan Kiritsugu

"Ara-ara~... Ramai seperti biasanya.." ucap Irisviel dengan senyum lembut keibuanya.

"Maaf Archer san, malam ini kami numpang makan lagi seperti biasanya" ucap Kiritsugu dengan nada kebapak-bapakanya.

Sementara dalam hatinya dia sangat senang, 'Akhirnya malam ini aku bisa memaan makanan Chef Profesional favoriteku! Selamat tinggal masakan gosong!(Hasil masakan Iri, Ilya, dan dirinya) Selamat tinggal masakan siap saji! (Karena dia selalu memesan makanan atau makan diluar rumah'

Ternyata kehidupan sebagai Walikota itu sangat menantang untuk Emiya Kiritsugu. Seharusnya dia melarang Maid dirumahnya dulu, Leysitt dan Sella pulang kekampung halamanya untuk berlibur selama beberapa bulan.

"Oh, Iris san, Kiri san, silakan duduk, masih banyak tempat kosong yang tersedia. Apa kalian baru datang dari bandara?" tanya Archer menghiraukan keadaan Shirou yang masih **belum** sekarat gara-gara di kelilingi banyak gadis.

Karena Kiritsugu adalah Walikota Fuyuki, jarang-jarang dia mampir ke kediaman Emiya. Dia mampir hanya sekitar sebulan sekali untuk memerikasa keadan rumah. Irisviel kadang-kadang seminggu sekali. Dan Ilya, dia sangat sering bermalam di rumah ini. Karena dia satu sekolah dengan Mashiro. Tapi, diluar jadwal itu mereka juga kadang-kadang berkunjung karena kebetulan lewat, atau ada urusan tertentu didekat sana.

Malam ini, seperti biasanya susana makan malam sangatlah ramai dikediaman Emiya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Malam / Fuyuki City / Emiya Resident / Senin / 20.59 #**

"Aniki, aku berangkat dulu!" Ucap Shirou seraya menutup pagar didepan rumahnya.

"Ok, hati-hati, jangan membuat terlalu banyak masalah dan jangan pulang terlalu larut!" ucap Archer layaknya seorang Kakak yang sejati?

Sementara itu, dari depan rumah masih terdengar kegaduhan dari dalam. Gara-gara Ilya nee, Artoria nee, dan Fuji nee, bermain lari-larian dengan Ophis yang tertawa riang. Adapun Irisviel dan Kiritsugu sedang beristirahat diruang tamu ditemani cemilan dan _sake_ sambil menonton TV. Sakura dan Mashiro hanya memperhatikan Ophis yang kali ini berlari-lari karena dikejar Ilya nee dengan piyama panda full suit pemberian Shirou . (karena pada malam pertama Ilya hendak bermalan, dia tidak memiliki Piyama. Jadi, Shirou membelinya sebentar di supermarket).

Sesudah menceritakan masalah tentang Kokabiel kepada Archer dan Saber, dia dengan mudahnya mendapat 'izin' untuk keluar malam. (meskipun dia bisa keluar dengan bebas tanpa izin). Ya..., apa salahnya untuk bersikap menjadi adik yang baik. Benar bukan?

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari kediaman Emiya dan memeriksa ada tidaknya orang disekitar, Shirou langsung menghilang dengan Kilatan Kuning. Dan muncul disalah satu tower stasiun TV yang ada di Kuoh City. Yang berjarak sekitar 2 Km dari Kuoh Academy.

Sebenarnya shirou mau mencari tempat yang lebih jauh, tapi tidak ada gedung atau bangunan lain yang lebih tinggi dari tower yang ada dibawahnya saat ini.

Dengan mata yang direinforcementnya, dia bisa melihat bahwa 2 adik Maou masih hidup (meskipun mendapat beberapa luka).

'Hmm.. sepertinya aku masih sempat, padahal kalau mereka berdua mati, aku sudah berencana untuk membunuh Kokabiel dan seluruh pasukanya (kalau dia membawa mereka) supaya para Fallen itu tidak bisa memulai perang setelahnya.' Pikir Shirou seraya memperhatikan seseorang bernama Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia dan teman sekelasnya, Shidou Irina 'berusaha' melawan Kokabiel yang sendirian.

'Hmm.. meskipun datang sendirian itu cukup bodoh, tapi dengan kemampuanya, mungkin Kokabiel bisa mengalahkan semua Devil jika serius. Ah, sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk mengira-ngira. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikanya saat ini juga'

Shirou kemudian memunculkan Busuh Panah Hitam yang sama persis dengan milik Aniki.

Kemudian mentrace 2 [Gae Dearg], sebuah Noble Phantasm yang berfungsi untuk menembus dan meniadakan semua hal yang terbuat dari mana/sihir. Lalu mengalternya menjadi 2 buah anak panah.

Karena Kokabiel memiliki sejenis aura perlindungan dari element cahaya, dengan [Gae Dearg], itu semua bisa ditembusnya dengan mudah.

Shirou meletakkan satu [Gae Dearg] di busur panah, lalu membidiknya kearah jantung Kokabiel.

Karena Shirou sudah mengetahui meskipun sudah tua, Kokabiel adalah petarung dan Veteran dari Great War. Dia pasti memiliki Insting yang cukup tinggi, sehingga, seandainya Shirou mengarahkan anak panahnya kearah kepala Kokabiel dikali pertama dengan tujuan untuk mencoba mendapatkan Headshot, maka kemungkinan hanya 50% hal itu bisa terjadi. Karena itulah untuk tembakan pertama Shirou mengarahkan bidikanya kedaerah tubuh yang lebih luas.

Lalu, dengan tubuh yang sudah di reinforcement secara maximum, Shirou menarik busur panahnya, mengalirkan mana miliknya kedalam [Gae Dearg] sehingga statusnya berubah menjadi Broken Phantasm, memastikan arah meluncurnya, lalu melepaskanya.

Dzingg...!

Sebuah lintasan yang memecah gelombang suara dihasilkan oleh laju [Gae Dearg] diudara.

Jrasssshhh!

Kokabiel yang ternyata lebih menyepelekan para Devil dihadapanya sehingga mengendorkan pertahananya, mendapatkan sebuah anak panah yang berhasil menembus tepat dijantungnya.

"Tsk, kukira dia musuh yang hebat, ternyata hanya seorang pemimpin fallen yang sombong. Hahh..~ aku kecewa" ucap Shirou , dan pada akhir kata-katanya melepaskan [Gae Dearg] kedua yang berhasil menembus kepala Kokabiel yang saat itu dipenuhi oleh bermacam emosi, seperi: tidak percaya, bingung, marah, dan takut.

Jrashhh!

Semua perasaan yang muncul karena keterkejutan itu berakhir, setelah giliran kepalanya yang ditembus oleh Noble Phantasm.

'Hmm.. ternyata menggunakan [Gae Dearg] lebih efisien daripada Caldabog II, Hrunting dan lainya. Tidak ada ledakan yang menarik perhatian musuh, dan bisa menembus sihir perlindungan juga Armor yang terbuat dari sihir. Well, meskipun akan memerlukan sedikit lebih banyak mana kalau mentracenya full rank (Rank B) batin Shirou , seraya menggunakan kilatan kuning untuk menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Pagi / Fuyuki City / Street / selasa / 07.39 #**

Besok harinya, Shirou menjalakan keseharianya seperti biasa disekolah.

Saat ini dia bersama-sama dengan Sakura hendak menuju ruang kelas. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu mengarahkan pandanganya kepada gerombolan murid wanita yang sedang beramai-ramai memukuli sesorang di belakang bangunan _Dojo_

'Hah... aku lupa, kalau ada devil muda dari clan Gremory yang di transfer kesekolah ini 2 minggu yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah, malam tadi juga dia ada di Kuoh Academy bersama devil lainya' batin Shirou yang mengetahui siapa yang menjadi objek kekerasan gerombolan gadis _kendoka_ itu.

Sepertinya sang korban berusaha mengintip para gadis berganti pakaian (lagi).

Karena teramat tidak pentingnya, Shirou bahkan sampai melupakan Hyuudo Issei, seperti halnya dia melupakan beberapa batu kecil atau daun yang dulu pernah di scan-nya. Meskipun mengetahui informasi dari suatu benda, Shirou tidak berkewajiban untuk mengingatnya. Dia tidak memiliki perfect memori. Selain itu, kenapa harus mengingat hal yang tidak penting?

"Shi-Shirou , bisakah kita menolongnya?" tanya Sakura yang berbalik kearahnya, seraya menunjukkan wajah yang menggambarkan kasihan.

'Hahh... kau terlalu baik Sakura.' batin Shirou seraya memberikan tatapan datar tidak peduli menjawab perkataan tetangganya yang memiliki ukuran trisize B85, W56, H87 ini.

"Nee~... Shi-Shirou ... a-apa kau tidak kasihan kepadanya?" ucap Sakura kembali, kali ini selain ada tatapan kasihan, terdapat tatapan memohon yang membuat Shirou tidak bisa menolak.

'Urgh... merepotkan...' batinya

"Hah~.. Baiklah. Aku hanya membantumu menolongnya" Ucap Shirou malas, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan mendahulinya untuk menolong murid termesum di sekolah ini.

'Dasar mesum, bersyukurlah kau karena Sakura kebetulan melihatmu dihajar. Kalau tidak, pasti aku akan membiarkan kau tetap dihajar sampai para gadis ini bosan atau salah satu guru menemukanmu seperti sebelumnya'

Setelah melerai pembantaian itu, Shirou dengan malas mengangkat tubuh tidak berdaya Hyuudo Issei dengan kemampuan telekinesisknya (selain senjata yang di tracenya, dia bisa sedikit mengaplikasikanya pada benda lain). Shirou melakukan ini, karena dia tidak ingin repot menggendong tubuh Issei yang dipenuhi darah itu (Shirou tidak ingin pakaianya kotor)

Keadaan Issei sangat mengenaskan, meskipun dia masih sedikit sadar, beberapa tulang ditubuhnya patah, lebam dan luka yang terbuka dimana-mana. Ringkasnya, Issei dalam keadaan hampir mati (seperinya salah satu gadis yang menghajarnya sengaja menggunakan [Healing Magic] untuk membuat Issei tidak pingsan dan lebih menderita).

Apa boleh buat, semua murid disekolah ini adalah pengguna sihir. Kecil kemungkinan, kau selamat dari serangan mereka hanya dengan goresan atau memar biasa.

'Hmm... meskipun begitu, sepertinya aku mulai sedikit terkesan dengan apa yang dilakukan pria mesum bodoh ini. Walaupun sudah 7 kali babak belur (hampir mati) karena ketahuan mengintip, dia masih saja melakukanya. Apakah karena otaknya yang bodoh? Atau karena nafsu miliknya yang sangat besar? Atau karena gabungan keduanya?'

Walaupun Shirou sudah mengetahui bahwa devil atau half devil dihadapanya ini adalah orang bodoh dan memiliki nafsu yang besar juga pemilik [Boosted Gear]. Tapi, usaha sia-sia untuk mengintip wanita yang dilakukanya cukup membuat Shirou sedikit terkesan.

'Tapi.., ini cukup menarik. Ada juga orang aneh seperti dia.'

'Selain itu, dia benar-benar hebat bisa memilih klub kendo yang memiliki banyak gadis dengan tubuh atletis, buah dada yang elastis, dan pinggul yang ramping (karena rutin berolahraga). Karena kau cukup jenius dalam hal kemesuman, kali ini aku akan sedikit memujimu Issei!'

Setelah sampai ke UKS, Shirou meletakkan tubuh hampir tak bernyawa Issei di kasur, dan membiarkan Medea sensei yang mulai mengobatinya.

Selain Medea sensei merupakan Instruktur praktek Sihir tersadis sekolah ini, dia juga bertugas di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Meskipun murid lain tidak mengetahuinya (guru mengetahuinya kok). Dengan struktual analysis yang pernah Shirou lakukan, dia mengetahui bahwa sensei cantik ini sering memberikan ramuan percobaan pada murid-murid. Karena itulah Shirou cukup waspada dan takut dengan Medea sensei.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, Shirou dan Sakura kembali kekelasnya mendapati Vali yang 'kebetulan' tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan demam.

Lalu, pada jam pelajaran ke empat, Shirou yang bosan kembali memutuskan untuk membolos dan berhapan dengan Fujimura Taiga yang 'kebetulan' mendapat giliran patroli keliling sekolah.

Setiap harinya para guru berganti piket untuk keliling sekolah untuk menjaga keaman dan ketertiban.

Shirou tidak bolos setiap hari, tapi hampir setiap hari. Dia juga kadang-kadang memilih untuk tidur dikelas atau diruang Osis, atau diatap sekolah. Dan setiap kali giliran Fuji nee yang patroli, Shirou memilih membolos dengan diam-diam atau tidak membolos sama sekali. Tapi, hari ini sepertinya terlalu banyak 'kebetulan' yang terjadi. Efek memiliki Luck Rank E, tidak pernah menyenangkan.

'Shit..! Seharusnya Kotomine Kirei sensei yang bertugas patroli hari ini. Tapi, karena dia juga 'kebetulan' tidak bisa mengajar karena keperluan mendadak hari ini. Sepertinya Fuji nee lah yang akan menjadi lawanku hari ini. Ini akan merepotkan'

"Oh, Shirou -chan~? Akhirnya kali ini kau memilih untuk muncul dihadapan sensei. Kalau begitu, sensei akan membawamu kekelas dengan serius. Fufu.." ucap Fujimura Taiga seraya melepaskan segel yang terpasang pada cursed Shinai miliknya.

Diparalel ini, Fujimura Taiga adalah pemilik [Cursed Tool] dan seorang pengguna sihir. Meskipun biasanya dia memiliki figur sebagai kakak perempuan periang dan _hyper aktif_ seperti Taiga paralel lainya. Tapi, ketika dia melepaskan segel di _Shinai_ terkutuk miliknya, dia berubah 100% menjadi sangat mengerikan.

Begitu segel terlepas, tiba-tiba saja Aura Kegelapan dan _Killing Intens_ menyebar keseluruh sekolah. Membuat sebagian besar penghuninya bergidik ngeri.

'Tsk... inilah alasan aku menghindari melawan Fuji nee. Shinai miliknya membuat orang lain tahu akan adanya pertempuran. Dan membuat murid normal merasa ketakutan. Apa boleh buat, aku harus lari dari sekolah secepatnya atau menyerah dan kembali kekelas'. Batin Shirou.

Tapi tentu dia tidak akan memilih kembali kekelas. Karena, itu akan memberitahukan bahwa dia tidak ingin melawan Fujimura sensei. Kalau sampai ketahuan, tentu pihak sekolah akan terus membuat Fuji nee berpatroli setiap harinya.

Sementara itu, penampilan Fujimura Taiga yang sudah melepas segel berubah drastis. Matanya menyalah merah, dengan pupil seperti binatang buas menatap lapar kearah Shirou layaknya binatang buas yang menatap mangsanya. Juga arura hitam dan putih kini membentuk harimau raksasa transparan disekitar tubuh taiga. Tidak luput pula, dengan retakan lapangan olah raga tempat dibawah kaki Fuji nee saat ini.

"Ughh... benar-benar rentetan kebetulan yang merepotkan." (fukoo~da)

Dan keseharian normal Shirou pun berlangsung seperti biasanya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Disuatu tempat #**

"Vali, kau tahu kenapa kau kupanggil kemari hari ini?"

"Tidak, tapi aku bisa menebaknya. Apakah ini karena kematian misterius Kokabiel?"

Seseorang pimpinan Fallen yang awalnya membelakangi Vali, memutar tubuhnya. Menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan pirang dikedua tepi rambutnya dengan wajah serius. (dia Azazel loh)

"Tebakanmu tepat, sepertinya kehebohan ini tersebar cukup cepat. Bahkan didunia manusia"

"Apa hubunganya denganku?"

"Hmm... aku memang cukup senang ada sesorang yang menghentikan rencana Kokabiel malam itu. Tapi, sebelumnya aku berencana mengirimu untuk melakukanya dan menyeretnya pulang dengan paksa untuk dipenjarakan setelahnya"

"Oh, jadi itu adalah pekerjaan yang kau maksud tadi malam. Tapi kau malah mengirimkan email tidak lama sesudahnya dan mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan itu dibatalkan bukan?"

"Ya, pembunuhan Kokabiel terjadi sangat cepat. Saat itu Aku mengawasi dari jauh dan langsung menuju ke Kuoh Academy untuk mencari tahu alasan kenapa aura dari Kokabiel menghilang. Begitu sampai, aku tidak sempat menemui pelaku, bahkan tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaanya, sepertinya dia sudah lama pergi sebelum aku datang"

"Hmm... jadi, informasi apa yang kau dapatkan saat itu?"

"Tidak banyak, selain dua luka **kecil** tepat di jantung dan dikepalanya, juga dua bekas lubang ditanah. Aku tidak menemukan adanya senjata yang dipakai pembunuh di lokasi kejadian. Sepertinya senjata langsung menghilang setelah ditembakkan"

"Ditembakkan?"

"Ya, para saksi mata (Devil) mengatakan bahwa sesaat sebelum Kokabiel tertusuk, mereka melihat sekilas benda yang meluncur sangat cepat menghantam tubuh Kokabiel dengan keras dan menimbulkan ledakan ditanah tepat dibelakangnya. Tapi, mereka tidak melihat adanya pelaku didekat sana. Sehingga mereka menyimpulkan bahwa alat yang membunuh kokabiel adalah peluru atau busur panah yang ditembakkan dari jarak jauh. Lalu, setelah mereka mencoba mendekati Kokabiel yang diperkirakan sudah mati, hanya luka dan tanah berlobang yang ada sebagai petunjuk"

"Heh.. tak kusangka seorang pemimpin Fallen Angel, bisa terbunuh oleh seorang sniper. Ini semakin terdengar seperti kasus-kasus pembunuhan terhadap manusia kebanyakan. Kukira, orang seperti Kokabiel akan mati didalam suatu pertempuran atau peperangan. Tidak kusangka dia mati tanpa perlawanan seperti itu."

"Hahaha... apa kau berusaha untuk menghiburku Vali? Kau pikir ada busur atau peluru 'normal' yang bisa melukai seorang Fallen Angel selevel dia?"

"Hah... baiklah, kenapa tidak langsung saja. Cepat katakan, siapa orang yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk jadikan tersangka? Atau orang yang bisa kau curigai?"

"Mungkin kau sudah mengetahui, tentang seorang manusia atau penyihir yang bisa membunuh dan mengusir para Fallen dan Devil dengan mudahnya di kota Fuyuki. Kudengar dia melakukanya dengan menggunakan bermacam senjata atau artefak yang bisa dimunculkan dan dihilangkan sesuka hatinya"

"Apa yang kau maksud itu adalah Shirou? Emiya Shirou ?"

"Ya, teman sekelasmu itulah yang menjadi tersangka utama pelaku pembunuhan ini. Dan kemungkinan tersangka berikutnya adalah salah satu anggota Hero Faction. Kalau tidak salah, mereka mengumpulkan para keturunan Hero yang memiliki beragam kemampuan unik, dan senjata suci atau senjata terkutuk peninggalan hero sebelumnya. Banyak hero sebelumnya yang menjadi legenda dengan memiliki kemampuan membunuh musuh dari jauh. Seperti Robin Hood, Atlanta, Chiron, Artemis, Orion, Arjuna dan lainya" jelas Azazel

"Hmm.. sepertinya Hero Faction memiliki kemungkinan lebih banyak sebagai tersangka, karena mereka memiliki banyak kandidat Hero. Dan mereka memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk membunuh Kokabiel, karena mereka benci terhadap kaum supranatural. Jadi, sangat wajar salah satu dari mereka membunuh Kokabiel yang merupakan salah satu pemimpin Grigori." Ucap Vali

"Tapi, kenapa dengan Emiya Shiro? Bukankah dia hanya seorang manusia biasa, pengguna pengguna sihir yang bisa memunculkan pedang dan tombak dengan bebas. Apa kau berpikir dia bisa melemparkan pedang atau tembak dengam sangat cepat? Lalu memberikan hanya lubang kecil ditubuh korban tanpa ketahuan? Ini sangat bertentangan! Selain itu, kau dan para devil masih mengawasinya selama 24 jam di kota Fuyuki. Apakah kau melihat dia pergi dari Fuyuki pada saat kejadian? Dia juga mengatakan tidak tertarik berhubungan dengan Fallen Angel, Devil, Angel, dan mahluk supranatural lainya. Bahkan, aku sangat yakin dia tidak pernah bertemu atau mengenal orang sepenting Kokabiel."lanjut Vali

"Hm... yang kau katakan itu semua benar. Hanya saja firasatku mengatakan demikian. Selain itu, alibinya memang sangat sempurna."

"Hahh... apa kau berniat membuang waktuku dengan hipotesa dan tuduhan praduga? Lebih baik aku pulang ke apartemenku sekarang"

"Ah, tidak! Tidak! Tunggu! Baiklah, aku memiliki permintaan untukmu."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengan orang yang bernama Shirou Emiya ini?"

"Hmm...? Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya, dia tidak suka berurusan dengan Fallen, Devil dan lainya. Apa kau pikir dia mau? Rasanya ini akan benar-benar sulit"

"Tapi, dia teman sekelasmu bukan? Cobalah ajak dia jalan-jalan. Mungkin kau bisa melakukanya dengan pura-pura mengajak teman-temanmu yang lainya untuk nonton Movie bersama. Aku akan menunggumu di salah satu cafe di Akiba City" ucap Azazel seraya memberikan amplop yang isinya berupa uang, dan beberapa kupon gratis untuk nonton di salah satu Cinema. Yep, kupon Gratis! Karena kalau membeli ticket/kupon yang tidak gratis, ini membuat Vali seakan-akan sengaja mengundang mereka pergi nonton bareng. Jadi, bukan karena Azazel pelit. (well, meskipun dia sedikit pelit)

"Hah... baiklah, akan kuusahakan" jawab Vali, seraya mengambil amplop putih itu seraya berjalan kepintu keluar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- To be Countinued -

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mungkin sebagian dari reader tidak suka dengan sifat Shirou yang **sedikit Ooc** (meskipun dulunya dia juga sama persis seperti Shirou lainya).

Tapi ini bukan masalah, ini terjadi bukan karena salah Kishi, ini terjadi karena keadaan Shirou paralel ini yang **sedikit lebih unik** dari lainya. Shirou di fic ini bukan ' **Shirou lugu'** yang **belum** pernah melihat keburukan dunia. Shirou di paralel ini adalah Shirou yang mendapat pengetahuan dari seluruh Shirou yang pernah **ditemui** EMIYA selama rentetan perjalanan hidup paralel miliknya.

Dan setelah mengetahui bagaimana jutaan hidup Shirou lainya yang dipenuhi dengan rintangan yang bahkan membuat banyak diantara mereka mendapat ' **bad ENDING** ', dan mengalami keputusasaan atau malah tenggelaman kedalam kegelapan. Tentu hal ini memiliki pengaruh terhadap Shirou di paralel ini. **Sebodoh apapun manusia, tentu ada batasnya**.

Karena itulah Shirou di fic ini memilih untuk bersikap 'Smart' dan 'Realistic'. Dia **tidak ingin mengalami hal buruk** seperti lainya, ini hal yang **normal bagi seorang manusia**. Dia tidak jahat, dia tidak pula baik. Dia hanyalah Shirou, seorang Cheater yang memiliki kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis.

Shirou di paralel ini bukanlah Maniac Hero yang selalu ingin menyelamatkan orang. Shirou di dunia ini adalah **manusia normal** yang haus akan pengetahuan, dan bertujuan menjadi Hakim yang akan menghukum semua kejahatan dengan adil!

Karena itulah, dia tidak bertujuan untuk mati sia-sia, melainkan dia harus hidup untuk menghukum kejahatan! (meskipun terkadang malas melakukanya)

Selain itu, tidak mustahil jika ada Shioru lain yang memiliki Perfect Struktual Analysis dengan keadaan mental yang **berbeda**. Yang namanya 'kemungkinan' itu tidak terbatas. Seandainya kemungkinan seperti ini ada, itu adalah cerita dilain waktu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Note:

Bagi yang penasaran kenapa Shirou masih clueless, dense, dan tidak peka terhadap perasaan wanita. Semuanya akan terjawab di beberapa chapter depan. Terima kasih bersedia mengunggu.

Dan alasan Vali menganggap Shirou teman, karena mereka memang sering melakukan latihan atau sparring bersama. Saat ini, skor mereka berimbang. Vali hanya menggunakan kemampuan bela dirinya, beberapa sihir dasar, dan Devil Blast (tembakan energi sihir) miliknya. Adapun Shirou pastinya hanya menggunakan senjata dengan rank E sampai D ketika disekolah (dan maksimal rank B+ ketika diluar sekolah).

Ringkasnya, karena Homurahara Academy setiap harinya melakukan latih tanding antar murid, sudah pasti ikatan rival atau persaingan muncul dikehidupan mereka. Untuk anak kelas dua, terdapat beberapa siswa yang dianggap paling menonjol untuk tahun ini, Yaitu: Shiba Tatsuya, Kirigaya Kazuto, Takamura Yui, Ainz Walleinstein (yang semuanya adalah anggota OSIS), Emiya Shirou (yang sering bantu-bantu di OSIS), dan Vali Ludwigg (yang memiliki reserve atau jumlah energi sihir yang besar)

Kalau soal Issei, selama dua minggu ini, dia memang sudah beberapa kali kalah melawan murid teman kelas 2 lainya (Vali dan Shirou termasuk didalamnnya) Apa boleh buat, dia dilarang Rias untuk menggunakan [Boosted Gear] miliknya selama penyamaran. Tapi meskipun demikian, Issei mulai belajar cara mengendalikan energi sihir, dan berusaha menambah Output sihir miliknya. Dan bisa diperkirakan Issei di fic ini cukup mahir dalam sihir dan memiliki output yang lebih besar dari paralel Issei lainya. (well, meskipun dia tetap mesum, bagaimanapun juga itulah karakter originalnya.)

Lalu, apa kalian memiliki ide untuk sihir milik Issei? Kalau Kishi merencanakan dia memiliki sihir [Twist]. Seperti halnya yang bisa dilakukan Issei terhadap pakaian lawan, dia juga mulai mengaplikasikanya kepada yang lainya.

.

Ok, cukup sampai disini aja dulu.

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia membaca, memberikan review, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six of **Fate** **/** **Dragon: Unlimited Blade Worlds** **:** **Filler** , and little Extra!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_ _and_ _ **Ichie Ishibumi**_ _and_ _ **Others**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Humor_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

 _Warning:_ _ **Typo**_ _, Alternate Universe, sedikit Out of Character, Genius Shirou_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kebakaran besar Fuyuki merupakan pondasi dasar, yang membuat perbedaan antara Shirou di fic ini dengan Shirou parallel lainya. Meski demikian, masih banyak persamaan yang melekat pada Shirou di parallel ini.

Shirou dari umur 1 sampai 16 tahun, sama persis seperti Shirou-Shirou lainya. Dia masih normal, suka menolong orang, masih tidak peka terhadap perasaaan orang lain, masih terlalu percaya dengan orang lain, masih menjalani kehidupan seperti orang biasa lainya.

Juga, terdapat bibit-bibit perbedaan kecil yang nantinya akan menjadi tumbuh besar setelah dirinya memasuki umur 16 tahun itu, dimana saat itu dia mendapatkan kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis.

Diantara bibit-bibit yang mempengaruhi perkembangan Shirou adalah:

 **[Pertama],** Shirou berubah menjadi dirinya sekarang disebabkan Kiritsugu yang **hanya** mengajarkan **satu** Magecraft pada Shirou. Sehingga, mau tidak mau, Shirou terpaksa hanya fokus, melakukan yang dia bisa saat ini, yaitu menggunakan magecraft _Struktual Analysis_ secara terus menerus selama **lebih dari 10 tahun**.

Shirou tidak diajarkan apapun mengenai dunia magus, kecuali trik murahan Struktual Analysis. Karena menurut Kiritsugu, Trik sihir dasar itu yang paling mudah, dan bisa digunakan oleh Shirou yang saat ini Magical Sirkuitnya masih belum dibuka.

Kiritsugu dengan terpaksa mengajarkan Shirou bagaimana menggunakan Struktual Analysis dengan memanipulasi sedikiiit mana yang ada diudara. Hal ini awalnya sangatlah sulit dan memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi, dan Kiritsugu berharap Shirou kecil menyerah mempelajarinya.

Memang, sejak awal Kiritsugu tidak pernah berniat mengajar Shirou, malah dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauhkan anak angkatnya dari dunia sihir. Kiritsugu tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Kegagalanya untuk mendapatkan Ilya sangat membekas dihatinya.

Baginya, Ilya adalah orang terakhir yang hilang darinya setelah Irisviel dan Maya. Dia tidak ingin menyerahkan sisa kebahagianya untuk dunia gelap itu lagi. Sudah cukup, dirinya hidup ditengah genangan darah, bubuk mesiu, dan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

Saatnya memulai kehidupan baru, bersama Shirou, satu-satunya anak yang berhasil diselamatkanya ditengah kobaran api (meskipun ada pula orang-orang lain yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim pemadam kebaran, dan tim penyelamat lainya, karena para korban berada jauh atau ditepi area dari pusat kebakaran besar Fuyuki malam itu)

Untuknya, Shirou adalah berkah, harapan, pengampunan, dan mukjizat yang didapatkanya malam itu. Shirou lah, yang menjadi penyemangat dirinya untuk bertahan hidup saat ini, karena itu dia masih berusaha bertahan dari kutukan Agra Mayu, yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya.

' **Paling tidak, aku akan membuatnya hidup normal'**

Itulah harapan yang diam-diam diucapkanya dalam hati.

' **Kurasa, mengajarkan Struktual Analysis tidaklah berbahaya dan tidak akan** **menimbulkan masalah** **dimasa depan'**

Dan seperti ini pula lah, pemikiran **kebanyakan** magus normal terhadap magecraft _S_ _truktual_ _A_ _nalysis_.

 **.**

 **[Kedua]** , sejak kecil, Kiritsugu sering mengajak Shirou untuk jalan-jalan atau mengunjungi Taiga dan Kakeknya Raiga dimakarkas Yakuza.

Sisa kehidupan yang dijalani Kiritsugu dan Shirou di Fuyuki, sangatlah normal.

Fujimura Raiga adalah ketua klan merangkap boss Yakuza yang menguasai hampir seluruh kota Fuyuki (bukan dari sisi Magus), dia sudah lama mengenal dan berteman baik dengan Kiritsugu.

Dalam percakapan mereka, awalnya Raiga hanya iseng menawarkan Kiritsugu sebuah pekerjaan simple untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, yaitu mengajar cucunya Fujimura Taiga yang saat itu masih SMP akan pelajaran bahasa Inggris, sejarah, dan beberapa mata pelajaran lainya diluar jam sekolah.

Ringkasnya, Kiritsugu diminta untuk menjadi guru Les cucu perempuan Raiga yang tomboi, dan sedikit nakal.

Raiga iseng menawarkan pekerjaan ini hanya untuk membuat Kiritsugu yang pensiun ini lebih rileks, dan dekat dengan dirinya serta keluarga Fujimura.

Raiga memang mengetahui bahwa Kiritsugu tidak memerlukan harta tambahan, karena sebagai orang yang sama-sama terlibat didalam **dunia** **ke** **gelap** **an**.

Raiga juga mengetahui bahwa Kiritsugu termasuk mereka yang dikatergorikan sebagai _Kelas Atas_ dan _Elit_ , sehingga hal berupa uang bukan hal masalah yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Bakat Kiritsugu dalam seni beladiri, kemampuan menggunakan serta merakit senjata, taktik, dan ideologi sangat dikagumi oleh Raiga.

Karena itulah, setelah mendengar cerita dari temanya itu, bahwa saat ini dirinya menyatakan pensiun sebagai Mercenary (dan Magus Killer), Raiga dengan senang hari menerima Kiritsugu untuk tinggal didaerah Kota kekuasaanya, Fuyuki.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Raiga memiliki teman untuk berbagi hobi, cerita, kenangan, kesenangan, dan bertukar ide. Yah, karena selain mengajar Taiga, kadang-kadang Raiga juga meminta tolong Kiritsugu tentang berbagai macam nasehat, semacam konsultasi, begitulah versi singkatnya.

Dan tentu saja Kiritsugu menerima permintaan Raiga dengan senang hati, karena saat ini dia memang senggang, dan memerlukan aktifitas baru setelah satu tahun vakum.

Karena dalam satu tahun setelah Holy Grail War ke-4, dirinya hanya bersama Shirou, dan sibuk mengunjungi berbagai kota disekitar jepang untuk menutupi dan menghapus info keberadaan dirinya di Negara Jepang ini (bagaimanapun juga, Kiritsugu masih orang yang dicari-cari para Magus).

Selain itu, menurut Kiritsugu, ini merupakan hal yang baik untuk Shirou.

Dengan sering mengajak Shirou berkunjung dan berteman dengan orang lain. Mungkin hal ini bisa menghentikanya untuk selalu merengek meminta diajarkan Magecraft darinya.

Kiritsugu sangat menyesal, karena disaat pertama bertemu, mulut besarnya ini mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Magus.

Well, meskipun Espresi yang ditunjukan Shirou saat dia merengek adalah salah satu Ekspresi yang Kiritsugu suka. Yaitu, ekspresi Shirou yang terlihat seperti anak-anak lainya dengan mata berbinar dan ekspresi ceria penuh rasa penasaran.

 _ **Namun**_ _,_ _ **normal bagi Raiga dan Kiritsugu bukan berarti Normal bagi orang lain. Bagaimana**_ __ _ **pun juga, Yakuza adalah YAKUZA.**_

 **.**

 **[Ketiga]** , cara berpikir Shirou cukup unik untuk anak seumuranya. Karena Shirou sering menanyakan hal simple yang aneh menurut orang lain.

Contohnya, seperti pada saat Shirou dan Kiritsugu makan bersama di rumah Raiga

"Kenapa manusia memakan Ikan?"

Lalu salah satu yakuza menjawab "Karena ikan itu enak dan bergizi!" dan diikuti tawa teman-temanya, karena mendapati pertanyaan Shirou sangatlah lucu seperti layaknya anak lainya.

Namun, Shirou melanjutkan pertanyaanya,

"Tapi, mereka kan juga punya keluarga, kenapa mereka dimakan? Apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak ikan?"

Dan hal itu membuat para Yakuza, Raiga, Kiritsugu, dan Taiga terdiam.

Hingga pada akhirnya ada yang berani menjawab "Karena ikan itu binatang, dan mereka ada untuk dimakan." Ucap salah satu anggota Yakuza yang botak.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Shirou hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan imut layaknya anak umur 7 tahun lainya.

"Hmm… jadi, tugas manusia adalah memakan semua binatang, baik itu dewasa dan anak-anak. Hmm... cukup aneh". Lalu ketika Shirou hendak melanjutkan pertanyaanya Kiritsugu menghentikanya, dengan berkata.

"Shirou, lebih baik kau makan makananmu, nanti dingin. Bukankah Tousan sudah mengajarkanmu untuk tidak berbicara dalam makan?" Shirou pun mengangguk, dan melanjutkan memakan ikan dan sayur-sayuranya

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan unik lainya pun sering muncul, seperti halnya:

"Kenapa manusia suka perang?"

"Kenapa harus ada hukum dan peraturan?"

"Kenapa orang bisa menjadi jahat?"

"Kenapa ada anak miskin di pinggir jalan?"

"Kenapa masakan Kiritsugu tidak enak?"

"Kenapa Lion Strap Shinai milik Taiga nee mengeluarkan aura jahat?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan unik lainya.

 _(_ _Ok, sepertinya dua yang akhir merupakan hal yang wajar._ _)_

Sebenarnya Shirou menanyakan hal-hal yang cukup aneh itu hanya bertujuan mencari _**hint**_ atau pentunjuk yang selama ini dia cari untuk memecahkan misteri yang lebih besar. Yaitu, memecahkan misteri yang selalu menghantuinya sejak dirinya selamat dari kebarakan besar Fuyuki.

" **Kenapa dirinya selamat?"**

" **Kenapa hanya dirinya?"**

" **Kenapa harus dirinya?"**

" **Ada apa dengan dirinya?"**

" **Siapa dirinya?"**

" **Kenapa aku berbeda?"**

Dan pertanyaan simple lainya mengenai dirinya

.

 **[Keempat],** Setelah kematian Kiritsugu ketika Shirou berumur 12 tahun. Dia mulai melatih tubuhnya. untuk memenuhi permintaan dan impian Kiritsugu.

Yaitu menjadi Ally of Justice (pembela keadilan) bukan _Hero_ atau sejenis _Icon_ pahlawan. Shirou akan melakukan impian Kiritsugu dengan versinya sendiri.

Dia akan menjadi juri yang adil. Hakim yang akan menegakkan keadilan didunia ini.

 **Bukan seperti Super Sentai ataupun Yuusha yang selalu dikelilingi Harem dan mencuri 'item' dirumah para penduduk.**

Tahap awal yang dilakukanya, dengan latihan rutin ringan untuk tubuhnya setiap pagi.

Karena Shirou sampai saat ini hanya bisa Struktual Analysis biasa, jadi, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk latihan olah tubuh. Yang awalnya berupa 20 sit up, 20 push up ketika berumur 11 tahun. Hingga menjadi push up 300 kali, sit up 300 kali diumurnya 17 tahun nanti.

Diiringi dengan kadang-kadang latihan kendo dengan Fuji-nee. Dan latihan gaya berpedang samurai ketika bersama Raiga Jii chan. _(meskipun dalam setiap latihan, baik sendiri maupun bersama Taiga atau Raiga, Shirou masih sempat menggunakan kedua matanya untuk latihan Struktual Analisis yang hampir nonstrop dilakukanya)_

Tentu saja, tidak lupa diikuti dengan kegiatan Shirou dalam membantu para yakuza dan warga sekitar untuk membasmi _**sampah-sampah masyarakat**_ yang berkeliaran di Fuyuki.

 **.**

 **[Kelima],** semenjak kematian Kiritsugu Shirou lebih sering kerumah Raiga jii-chan. Entah itu untuk latihan, membantu pekerjaan Yakuza, atau untuk memasak untuk makan malam.

Karena itulah, diwaktu senggang, Raiga sering mengajarkan Shirou tentang kehidupan dewasa. Dimulai dari keindahan Oppai wanita muda yang berkembang, wanita dewasa, dan janda-janda seksi lainya.

Shirou diajarkan untuk beristri minimal 2 seperti yang Raiga lakukan dimasa mudanya. Dan menganjurkan memiliki 4 istri nantinya.

Shirou yang polos hanya mendengarkan petuah bijaksana Raiga dengan antusias, karena Kiritsugu tidak pernah mengajarkan hal menarik seperti ini.

Raiga juga mengajari bagaimana menghadapai para gadis dengan berbagai sifat dan karakteristiknya. Dan memberikan Shirou benda-benda yang melegenda. Dimulai dari Novel, Game, Doujin dan lainya.

 _ **R**_ _ **ingkasnya**_ _ **,**_ _ **Raiga Oji chan, mencemari Shirou dengan kemesumanya**_ _ **secara**_ _ **di**_ _ **am**_ _ **-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Taiga Oneechan.**_

.

.

Lalu, semuanya berubah total ketika Shirou Pertama kali menggunakan [Perfect Struktual Analysis] ketika berumur 16 tahun.

Itu terjadi, setelah dia mencoba menscan Struktual Analysis kepada manusia. Dan objek pertama yang jadi percobaanya adalah: dirinya sendiri!

Karena Kiritsugu pernah bilang, bahwa magus selalu berjalan disamping kematian. Juga, karena magecraft sangat berbahaya dan bisa melukai orang lain.

Karena itulah guna memastikan keamanan struktual analysis untuk dipraktekan pada manusia lain. Maka dia harus mencoba kepada dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

.

Sejak saat itulah, Shirou kehilangan dunia **Normal** miliknya. Semua kebaikan dan keburukan terungkap dihadapanya. Dunia tidak seindah dan semenarik yang dulu. Saat ini, semuanya berwana hitam dan putih. Tidak ada kepalsuan yang bisa lepas darinya.

Banyak hal yang dipelajari Shirou sejak saat itu.

Salah satu diantaranya ialah: **Tidak semua orang yang terlihat baik itu baik** (seperti para pejabat yang menyebarkan jani palsu, aparat keamanan, dan lainya), dan **tidak semua orang yang terlihat jahat itu jahat** (terdapat pencuri yang terpaksa untuk kehidupan keluarganya, para yakuza yang ternyata tidak selalu melakukan hal yang jahat, malah, tidak jarang para yakuza mempekerjakan orang-orang yang dibuang oleh system masyarakat, dan lainya)

Saat itu pula Shirou mulai mengetahui mengenai Kiritsugu, para magus, berbagai macam magecraft, keberadaan Grail, Magic Association, Church Organisation, Noble Clan Magus, dan lain sebagainya.

.

Setelah mengetahui detail tubuhnya, dengan mudah Shirou mengaktifkan 27 Magical Sirkuit alami kualitas normal yang telah lama tidak dipakai.

Kemudian, tidak lama setelah Shirou mengetahui _Alteration_ dan _Reinforcement_ dari Rin, dia mulai melakukan beberapa percobaan. Seperti, menambah output 27 Magical Sirkutinya normal miliknya.

Dengan melakukan sedikit _Reinforcement_ dan _Alteration_ kepada Magical Sirkuit miliknya , sementara ini Shirou bisa menambah dan meningkatkan output mana/prana didalam tubuhnya sebanyak 10 kali lipat selama 68 menit.

Dengan kata lain, Shirou saat ini bisa menghasilkan (27 x 10) = 270 output high Magical Sirkuit dalam batas 68 menit. Hal seperti me- _reinforcement_ magical Sirkuit merupakan hal kecil dan mudah dilakukan bagi Shirou yang mengetahui detail tubuhnya sampai tingkat _**Micro Cell**_.

Lebih dari itu, tubuhnya akan _overheat_ kemudian membuat dirinya pingsan, lalu memaksa **Avalon** menggunakan 100% kemampuanya, yaitu instant Hyper Regenarasi tingkat tinggi dan setelah 5 jam, kondisi seluruh tubuhnya dan Magical Sirkuit miliknya akan normal kembali.

Shirou bisa dengan mudah membuat Avalon bekerja 100%, karena saat ini Avalon sudah menganggap Shirou sebagai masternya.

Yang dilakukan Shirou cukup sedikit _Alteration_ pada _**history**_ yang tertanam didalam Avalon. Dengan begitu, tanpa memerlukan king Arthuria, didekatnya, Avalon masih bisa bekerja dengan kemampuan penuh.

Ringkasnya, Avalon menganggap Shirou adalah King yang memiliknya. Hahaha… itulah salah satu keuntungan bisa melakukan kecurangan dengan Perfect Analysis.

Tapi..., setelah berhasil melakukanya semua hal ini. Shirou menyadari satu **masalah yang lebih besar**.

Yaitu, dia bingung, harus diapakan mana sebanyak itu? Semua kemampuan Magecraft favorite miliknya hanya memerlukan sedikit mana, seperti Alteration, Reinforcement, Struktual Analysis.

Jadi, pada akhirnya ... Shirou memilih kembali pada kehidupanya yang normal dan membosankan, tidak lupa melakukan Struktual Analysis terhadap benda yang tak berguna di waktu luangnya.

.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang normal (juga dirinya diparalel lain), Shirou yang sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 10 lebih menggunakan Struktual Analysis 'biasa' terus menerus, dia sudah terbiasa dengan banyaaaaaaaaaknya info yang **keluar** **masuk** sekaligus kedalam otaknya.

Layaknya mencopy data-data yang berformat dukumen kedalam satu folder, kemudian memilah data-data yang penting, lalu menghapus data-data yang tidak penting lainya setelahnya.

Jadi, ketika dia mendapatkan kemampuan Perfect Strutkual ini, dan mencoba menscan satu atau seratus orang lebih sekaligus, bukan masalah yang besar.

Toh, per orang dari manusia pada zaman ini tidak memiliki umur yang panjang. Anggap saja umur mereka yang paling tua sekitar 200 tahun. Masih banyak batu-batu atau pohon-pohon raksasa yang berumur lebih dari 200 tahun bukan?

Karena itulah, sampai saat ini Shirou belum pernah mengalami _Overload_ dari informasi yang didapatnya dari **manusia normal**.

 **Terakhir** kali, (sebelum terlibat holy grail war) Shirou mengalami Migrain karena kelebihan informasi, setelah menscan permukaan lautan.

Saat itu, Shirou terpaksa **menghentikan proses** Perfect Struktual Analysis miliknya, karena harus menampung pengetahuan tentang detail proses daur ulang air laut dimulai dari waktu sebelum kehidupan bumi terbentuk, hingga beberapa ratus ribu tahun setelahnya. Memori terakhir yang Shirou dapat sebelum membatalkan proses Perfect Analysisnya ialah para manusia generasi pertama dengan ukuran super Raksasa yang sedang mandi berendam dilaut, dan dinosaurus yang ukuranya kalau dibandingkan dengan manusia pada zaman itu terlihat seperti kadal sedang meminum air laut yang saat itu kadar garamnya sedikit (tawar).

Ok, sebelumnya Shirou juga mengakui hampir pingsan setelah memaksakan diri menscan gunung yang berada di bawah Kuil Ryuudo.

Sebelumnya Shirou juga pingsan setelah menscan seluruh Kota Fuyuki sekaligus.

Err... sebelum-sebelumnya juga sudah sering pingsan gara-gara mencoba melakukan hal gila dengan menscan beberapa permukaan bumi dengan ruang lingkup besar sekaligus.

Apa boleh buat, saat itu, Shirou masih seperti anak-anak labil normal lainya, yaitu sangat ingin mencoba kemampuan yang baru didapatnya.

Tapi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, Shirou mulai melakukan hal gila ini setelah berhasil melakukan _Alteration_ terhadap _history_ didalam Avalon. Kalau Avalon tidak 100% aktif, tentu Shirou sudah mati berkali-kali.

Tapi, setelah beberapa kali pingsan dan (mungkin, kira-kira, sepertinya) mengetahui batas kemampuan struktual Analysisnya, Shirou kembali kekehidupan biasanya.

Yaitu kehidupan normal seorang pelajar, tahun pertama Senior High School.

Lalu, setelah hampir satu tahun hidup dalam kebosanan. Sesuatu yang menarik akhirnya muncul dihadapan Shirou. Dimana Holy Grail War ke-5 mendatangi kehidupan normalnya.

Disaat Shirou melakukan Perfect Strutkual Analysis terhadap Archer, disela-sela _migrain_ overload informasi yang didapatnya karena otaknya dimasuki informasi **bermilenia-milenia** lebih, meskipun kepalnya sakit, tapi, jauh didalam hatinya Shirou malah ingin tertawa lepas hingga terbahak-bahak, karena pada detik itu, dia mengetahui bahwa terdapat banyaaaaak Shirou lain yang hidup didunia paralalel.

Tenyata, dia tidak sendirian dalam hal mengalami kesialan dikehidupan aneh milik mereka masing-masing. Ada banyak Shirou lain yang nasibnya lebih tragis dari miliknya.

'Ahaha..! Takdir dan kehidupan memang sebuah misteri yang tak ada habisnya!'

Setelah mendapat pengetahuan dari dunia parallel lain, Shirou pun mulai mengisi kebosanan hidupnya dengan mencoba banyak hal lain yang menarik. Salah satunya yang paling masuk akal/logic, tentu mencoba beberapa hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya yang lain?

' **Kalau** **Shirou lain** **bisa melakukanya, kenapa aku tidak?'**

' **Kalau mereka mampu menciptakan Harem, kenapa aku tidak?'**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- To be Countinued -

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **AuthorNote** :

Um, Kishi sedikit menjelaskan, yang ada di **chapter 3**. Senjata yang dipake Berserker bukan **kapak batu biasa** yang dipakai dikanon. Melainkan **[Nine Lives]** _Noble Phantasm_ Original milik Hercules yangmengambil bentuk seperti kapak batu. Soalnya kalau Berserker memakai kapak batu tanpa nama seperti di Canon, maka dalam satu kali bentrokan akan hancur melawan **[Excalibur Slayer]** milik saber.

Apa boleh buat, musuh Berserker adalah Saber Alter / _**Fairy Queen / Dragon Killer**_ yang mampu menghancurkan satu pulau dengan Excalibur Slayer miliknya. Dan reader tidak perlu protes dengan kemampuan Saber, toh Gilgamesh memiliki EA, yaitu Noble Phantasm (Anti-World) yang memiliki daya hancur lebih besar dari Excalibur saber.

Jadi, kemampuan Saber masih dalam batas yang wajar dan normal bukan?

Karena itulah, supaya sedikit adil, Kishi memberikan berserker [Nine Lives] original untuk menyeimbangi kemampuan Saber. Kan sudah **sering** Kishi membuat musuh lebih kuat dari yang di Kanon. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya Berserker tetap kalah, karena taktik licik yang sudah direncanakan terlebih dulu oleh **sang Cheater**.

Berserker kalah bukan karena Noble Phantasm atau kemampuan bertarungnya lebih lemah dari Saber, melainkan, karena dia tidak sempat meregenarasi tubuhnya dan membalas serangan Excalibur. Seandainya Berserker menggunakan [Nine Lives] Skill, yaitu ratusan tebasan super cepat melawan Excalbur blast mini milik saber, ada kemungkinan dirinya mash selamat pada malam itu. Sayangnya saber memanfaatkan celah, diwaktu proses regenarasi miliknya berlangsung.

.

Tunggu saja saat **Gilgamesh vs Shirou dan yang lainya** nanti. Gilgamesh di fic ini tidak akan **lembut** seperti di kanon. Tentu reader bisa membayangkan, bagaimana nantinya Gilgamesh yang **serius** , menghujani Shirou dengan **berpuluh** **Noble Phantasm Rank A++.** Ahaha… Kuil Ryuudo, Gunung, Kota dan Hutan disekitarnya akan menjadi korban pertarungan Shirou dan Gilgamesh.

Soalnya Kishi bosan melihat Gilgamesh yang menahan kemampuan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, baik ketika melawan Alexander di Fate Zero atau ketika melawan Shirou di Fate Night dan Fate UBW. **Menurut Kishi, Gilgamesh lebih kuat dari itu, liat aja di Fate Kaleid, series, disana Gil-kun Lebih Keren**!

 **Nantikan Pertarungan Besar Shirou Vs Gilgamesh** **di chapter 7 dan 8!** **!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Omake***

 **Archer** : Shirou! Kau ini benar-benar Broken! _(sambil masak Kari Ayam didapur)_

 **Shirou** : Oh, ayolah Onii-chan, apakah itu batas kata-kata sarkasme yang bisa kau ucapkan? _(duduk diruang tamu menonton Tv bersama Ophis yang sedang memakan puding lemon dan duduk dipangkuan Shirou)_

 **Archer** : Apa katamu?! Hei! Cuma Ilya yang boleh memangilku 'Onii-chan'! _(Mengaduk kuali berisi Kari untuk makan malam)_

 **Shirou** : Sorry Nii-san. Tapi, bukankah sudah jelas, sejak awal semua EMIYA dan Shirou di berbagai paralel adalah broken. Entah itu cara berfikir mereka, atau kemampuan mereka? Itulah nasib Main chara!

 **Archer** : Hmm.. benar juga. Kalau kuingat-ingat, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka yang lebih Broken dengan memiliki **Perfect Alteration** dan **Perfect Reinforcement**.

 **Issei** : _(tiba-tiba datang dari pintu)_ Woi! Kapan aku muncul! Oppai! Aku perlu Oppai!

 **Shirou** : Hah.. akhirnya muncul juga salah satu karakter yang sifatnya Broken. Nii san, lebih baik kita menjauh darinya. _(berusaha menggendong Ophis dari pangkuanya dan berniat membawanya kekamar, sementara Ophis sendiri matanya masih terpaku nonton anime Mahou Shojo di Tv dengan tangan yang kali ini tanpa henti menyuap pudding rasa melon)_

 **Archer** : Tunggu! Aku ingin memberikan peringatan padanya. Aku tidak ingin dia dekat-dekat dengan Illya chan. _(Keluar dari dapur dengan beberapa pisau dapur yang sudah di trace melayang di samping tubuhnya)_

 **Shirou** : OH, ide bagus, aku ikut. _(meletakkan Ophis yang masih asyik nonton anime Mahou Shojo di lantai, kemudian mentrace beberapa gunting taman)_

 **Archer:** Ok, saatnya ayo kita potong 'Issei Junior' _(menyeringai)_

 **Issei** : O-Oi! Kalian serius? Aku bahkan belum muncul loh! _(mundur perlahan dengan wajah ketakutan, lalu berlari menghindari hujan pisau dapur dan gunting taman)_ Gyaaaaaa! Jangan dekat-dekat! NOOOOO! Argghh! Dasar duo _Lolicon Siscon_ terkutukkkk!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven of **Fate** **/** **Dragon: Unlimited Blade Worlds** : Gilgamesh is Here!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_ _and_ _ **Ichie Ishibumi**_ _and_ _ **Others**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Humor_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

 _Warning:_ _ **Typo**_ _, Alternate Universe, sedikit Out of Character, Genius Shirou_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

FLASHBACK ARC PART 3

[ **SECOND NIGHT** OF HOLY GRAIL WAR]

Ini adalah flashback kehidupan Shirou dan teman-temanya sebelum terlempar kedunia DxD. Dimana dirinya terlibat dengan Holy Grail ke lima yang bertempat di Fuyuki City.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Pagi** **/ Kediaman Emiya** **/ Atap Rumah** **/** **Selasa** **/** **06** **.** **03**

'Hoaaaaaaaahhmmmmmmmm!' Shirou yang saat ini duduk santai diatas atap rumahnya menguap lebar, sementara Archer nii yang ada disampingnya sedang menikmati kopi hangat dengan santai.

Dikarenakan suhu udara yang masih dingin, Shirou saat ini memakai jaket dan masih menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan diatas atap rumah di pagi hari ini?

Jawabanya ialah sarapan, minum kopi dan bersantai senejak, menikmati pagi yang damai sambil menunggu kedatangan Matou Sakura. Sekali-sekali sarapan di atas atap itu menyenangkan. Haha.

Sementara itu, Rin yang kecapekan setelah melakukan hipnotis masal kepada penduduk lokal tadi malam gara-gara lubang kawah yang dihasilkan serangan [Excalibur Slayer] Saber, masih tertidur disalah satu kamar tamu kediaman Emiya. Dan Saber masih sibuk melahap ' **tumpukkan** ' makanan yang sudah disiapkan Archer dengan gerakan elegant layaknya tuan putri.

Tadi malam, sehabis pulang kerumah membawa Ilya yang pingsan, Shirou dan EMIYA langsung menjalankan rencana mereka, yaitu mengubah tubuh Ilya menjadi normal kembali.

Membuat _homunculus_ yang didesain khusus sebagai _Lesser Grail_ menjadi normal sangatlah sulit dengan menggunakan magecraft modern saat ini.

Tapi, itu tidak berlaku bagi Shirou yang memiliki beratus juta pengalaman dari Shirou lain yang hidup di paralel berbeda. _Lost magic, Ancient Magic, Fairy Magic, Stellar Magic, Space Magic, Dragon Magic, Forbidden Magic, Spirit Magic, Soul Magic, Holy Magic, Dark Magic, Arch Magic, Rune Magic,_ dan bermacam jenis magic lainya bisa diketahuinya dengan mudah dari bermacam paralel Shirou yang telah mempelajari tiap jenis magic.

Meskipun demikian, saat ini dia tidak bisa (tidak ingin) menggunakanya dengan tubuh normal ini.

Dari sekian banyak pengetahuan yang dimilikinya, Shirou mengetahui ada bermacam cara dari paralel lain yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Ilya. Dari yang rumit sampai yang simple.

Karena malam itu Shirou sudah mengantuk, jadi dia memilih salah satu cara yang 'cukup simple'. Yaitu dengan mentrace [Angel Rings Sword]. Sebuah Noble Phantasm yang originalnya Rank A++, **Holy Sword** yang digunakan oleh Heroine diparalel Fantasy Tactics untuk melawan para Raja Iblis penguasa dunia itu.

Fungsinya ialah memberikan status **[Always: Auto Reraise, Regen]** untuk pemakainya dan seluruh party (max 26 player), meskipun fungsi ini hanya berlaku untuk wanita. Tapi, karena Shirou tidak memerlukan alat sehebat itu, jadi dia hanya mentrace [Angel Rings Sword] dengan Rank A, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menghidupkan Ilya dengan Health Point sebanyak 80% dan buff [Regen] setelahnya.

Setelah mentrace [Angel Rings Sword], kemudian meletakkanya di tangan Ilya, lalu memastikan efek [Auto Reraise] dan [Regen] aktif dengan Struktual Analysis miliknya, Shirou kemudian mentrace 2 buah [Kaburo's Scalpel], Noble Phantasm dari Missing Nin Konoha yang pernah ditemui Uzumaki Shirou dari paralel lain. Meskipun pisau bedah ini hanya memiliki rank D, tapi pengalaman dan skill yang tertanam didalamnya sangatlah berguna untuk melakukan operasi bedah.

Setelah memberikan penenang dosis tinggi kepada Ilya, Archer dan Shirou memulai operasi singkat mereka, yaitu mengeluarkan jantung Ilya yang merupakan core atau inti dari _Lesser Grail_ dengan cepat. Karena kalau tidak cepat-cepat, efek [Auto Reraise] akan aktif berkali-kali, dan membuat Health Point (HP) Ilya semakin berkurang disetiap kali revive.

Untunglah mereka berdua berhasil melakukanya di kali pertama [Auto Reraise] aktif, sehingga begitu jantung dikeluarkan, dengan ajaib, partikel cahaya putih menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Ilya, dan membuat luka dan jantung Ilya beregenerasi kembali.

Lalu, karena dihidupkan kembali. ' **Status** **'** Ilya sebagai Homunculus yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh Jubstacheit von Einzbern (broken/sick/cursed) juga ikut menghilang dan membuat tubuhnya kembali menjadi manusia normal setengah homunculus.

 **[Logic game: Ketika kau** **mati** **dalam status** **Haze, Fainted, Sick,** **Cursed, Frog, Zombiefied,** **atau mendapat status negative lainya** **. Ketika kau di Revive, kau akan kembali menjadi manusia normal** **yang bebas dari semua status negative** **]**

Setelah mencuci tangan dan menghilangkan darah yang menempel, melepas pakaian, dan memasang piyama Shirou pun tidur. Membiarkan Archer meneliti jantung lama Ilya yang sudah dikeluarkan.

Sebenarnya Shirou bisa langsung membuat Ilya mendapatkan tubuh baru dengan 'reinkarnasi instant' menggunakan [Chalice of Rebirth], yaitu Noble Phantasm yang originalnya Rank EX berupa pedang besar tumpul berukiran indah, dan dihiasi batu permata yang digunakan Fairy penduduk Ygddarasil Tree di dunia Alfheim untuk mengubah race mereka.

Tapi, Archer nii bilang dia ingin memastikan supaya jantung itu 100% menghilang permanen dari tubuh Ilya dengan kedua tanganya. Selain itu, Noble Phantasm ini hanya bisa mereinkarnasi secara permanen jika di trace dengan full rank (EX), kalau cuma di trace dengan Rank yang lebih rendah, maka perubahan reinkarnasinya pun hanya bersifat sementara.

Karena diperlukan _Mana_ yang cukup besar untuk memunculkan Noble Phantasm ini dengan full rank, dan Shirou hanya bisa melakukanya jika melakukan Alteration + Reinforcement pada Magical Sirkuitnya, dan dikarenakan Shirou sudah terlalu ngantuk. Maka, dia membatalkan niatnya kali ini.

Kesempatan mereinkarnasikan Ilya menjadi Fairy dengan race _Caitsith_ atau _Sylph_ pun gagal malam itu. Padahal sebelumnya, Shirou sudah membayangkan, bagaimana Ilya dengan ekor dan telinga kucing, atau Ilya dengan oppai dan body yang wow!

Tapi, masih ada kesempatan lain, mungkin Shirou akan mendiskusikanya dengan Archer nii setelah Holy Grail War berakhir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lalu, dipagi ini, mereka berdua pun merencanakan akan melakukan hal yang cukup mirip terhadap Sakura. Yaitu mengembalikan fungsi tubuhnya menjadi normal.

Tapi, karena sejak awal tubuh Sakura adalah manusia normal, bukan homunculus yang akan mati jika dibiarkan begitu saja, dan yang membuat tubuhnya berbeda dari orang normal lain hanya terdapat banyak _Crest Worm_ juga calon _Lesser Grail_ yang belum aktif didalam tubuhnya.

Maka Shirou akan menggunakan sesuatu yang lebih simple, yaitu [Ruler Breaker] Noble Phantasm milik Caster di war ini **atau** [Rune Save], yang merupakan salah satu dari 10 bentuk pedang milik Haru Glory dari paralel lain (Noble Phantasm ini memiliki fungsi mensegel sihir yang ditebasnya tanpa melukai tubuh). Jadi, _C_ _rest_ _W_ _orm_ dan calon _Lesser Grail_ yang ada ditubuh Sakura bisa dihancurkan tanpa sisa dengan menebaskan [Rune Save] pada tempat-tempat tertentu tanpa harus operasi.

Sementara menunggu kehadiran Sakura, Shirou pun memulai perbincangan ringan dengan dirinya dari masa depan dan paralel lain.

"Archer nii... apakah Grail disemua paralel lain adalah Grail yang tercemar dengan Angra Mayu?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini? Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya balik Archer. Sementara Shirou mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu. Memang di beberapa paralel lain terdapat Grail yang masih murni dan bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Contohnya seperti Shirou yang terlahir di tahun 1700an. Dimana Holy Grail war kedua diadakan."

"Yep, itu salah satunya. Jadi?"

"Tapi, dalam memori milikmu, aku belum menemui salah satu orang yang berhasil mencapai Akasha secara keseluruahan. Apakah meskipun Holy Grail yang dikatakan bisa mengabulkan semua hal itu memiliki batasan?"

"Hmm entahlah, tapi… seperti yang sudah kau ketahui melalui Perfect Analysis milikmu, memang tiap Grail berbeda-beda, dan meskipun ada yang masih murni, mereka memiliki batasan dalam mengabulkan kehendak seseorang. Meskipun ada beberapa EMIYA yang berhasil lepas dari dunia itu dengan bantuan Grail, tapi EMIYA lain masih terjebak di paralel yang berbeda. Buktinya adalah semakin banyak (dunia fic, err.. ehem,) dunia parallel yang terus bermunculan tanpa batas."

"Hmm... pantas saja, bahkan Shirou yang memiliki [Perfect Alteration] yang berhasil meng- _alter_ [Cursed Grail] dan menjadikanya [True Grail] di paralel miliknya. Pada akhirnya dia tidak berhasil memutuskan ikatan 'semua' EMIYA dengan Alaya. Hanya EMIYA yang ada di paralel itu saja, yang selamat dengan di lemparkan pada dimensi lain."

"Ya, begitulah, mereka hanya mengobati penyakit untuk sementara. Sedangkan akar masalahnya masih ada."

"Hmm.. lalu bagaimana dengamu Aniki? Apa kau benar-benar setuju dengan rencanaku, untuk bergabung bersama mencari dan menghancurkan Alaya dengan tangan kita sendiri?

"Tentu saja, karena bersamamu aku memiliki persentase keberhasilan yang lebih besar untuk menghancurkan Alaya dan memutus rantai Counter Guardian ini, daripada bersama dengan Shirou lainnya. Kau itu lebih menarik dan lebih broken dari semua Shirou yang pernah kutemui. Kau juga memiliki Reality Marble yang sangat berbeda dengan para Shirou dan EMIYA lainya."

"Hehe..., Apa boleh buat, kalau Shirou lainya mendapatkan pengetahuan dengan mengumpulkan pedang **'** **yang dilihatnya** **'** selama hidupnya. Maka, aku mengumpulkan pengetahuan semua pedang **'** **yang pernah dilihat seluruh Shirou'** yang pernah Aniki temui di berbagai paralel. Jadi, tentu saja jumlah koleksi pedang milikku lebih berbeda dari Shirou yang lain."

"Kuku.., apa artinya koleksi milikmu lebih banyak dari Shirou paralel lain yang menjadi **Raja Uruk** , menggantikan Gilgamesh dan juga memiliki Gate Babylon?" tanya Archer dengan seringai.

"Keke... Archer nii memang keren dan bisa langsung mengetahui sebagian kecil kemampuanku, tentu saja milikku lebih banyak!" Seringai balik Shiro.

""Hahahahaha!"" tawa evil keduanya menggema dipagi hari, sementara burung-burung yang berkicau riang menjauhi kedua orang broken ini.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah Alaya menghilang Otouto?"

"Entahlah, aku belum mengetahuinya. Seingatku, Aniki juga belum pernah menemui paralel dimana Shirou atau EMIYA bisa mengalahkan Alaya. Jadi, yang jelas, setelah menghancurkan Alaya, kita akan pergi mencari Alaya berikutnya. Karena aku cukup yakin, kalau mereka tidak hanya satu. _Hell_ , aku bahkan belum mengetahui seperti apa bentuk _Core_ atau _Origin_ Alaya. Mereka yang muncul di paralel lain hanya serpihan Alaya. Bukan dirinya yang asli"

"Hmm... benar juga. Aku baru menyadarinya"

"Eh? Kenapa Archer nii baru menyadarinya? Bukankah Archer nii berhasil menusuk satu atau dua Alaya di paralel lain?"

"Aku berbeda dengamu yang bisa mengertahui semua yang kau lihat dengan detail. Aku hanyalah _copy_ dari _original_ Counter Guardian, jadi kadang-kadang aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Atau, seandainya aku adalah original, aku tidak akan menyadarinya karena terlalu banyaknya memori yang bercampur aduk memenuhi kepalaku. Kau akan memahami bagaima perasaanku kalau kau selalu hidup dalam kebosanan berulang-ulang lebih dari beratus juta kali"

"Ugh.., tidak, makasih tawaranya Aniki. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti dirimu. Haha.." canda Shirou. Sementara Archer hanya memperlihatkan senyum tipis.

Sebenarnya Shirou sadar, kenapa dia masih bisa berfikir normal dan stabil hingga saat ini. Meskipun Shirou bisa mengetahui segalanya dari apa yang dia lihat. Shirou punya kebiasaan mem _ **filter**_ dan men _ **sortir**_ info yang didapatnya ketika menscan makhluk hidup. Yaitu **tidak** memasukan **Perasaan** atau **Emosi** mereka. Dia hanya mengumpulkan informasi yang _sistematis_ atau _numerik_.

Karena, perasaan atau emosi adalah sesuatu yang sangat susah untuk diukur.

Seandainya informasi berupa berkas (Txt, Doc, Odt, etc) yang tersimpan didalam computer, maka perasaan bisa diibaratkan sebagai aplikasi (Exe), dimana didalam satu aplikasi installan mengandung beragam informasi program dan system yang bertambah +berkembang sebanyak penggunakan aplikasi tersebut.

Jadi, ketika dia melihat ingatan Archer nii, Kotomine Kirei atau Lancer melakukan pembunuhan atau pembantaian massal, Shirou hanya menaggapi informasi yang diterimanya itu layaknya sebuah 'tontonan'.

Dia mengetahui gambaran peristiwa bagaimana manusia terbunuh, cara mereka membunuh, dan lainya. Tapi, dia memfilter bagaimana perasaan ketika mereka membunuh, apakah itu marah, dendam, sakit, lelah, muak, benci, cinta, senang, sedih, dan lainya.

Seandainya Shirou memasukkan perasaan dalam informasi yang diterimanya, mungkin dia sudah **mengetahui** bahwa Sakura suka padanya, Rin suka padanya, dan banyak gadis lainya suka padanya. Terlebih lagi, bisa diperkirakan, dirinya akan tergoncang hebat atau mengalami _Mental Down_ ketika mengetahui bagaimana perasaan membunuh seseorang.

Mungkin inilah alasan Shirou tidak merasakan apa-apa atau biasa-biasa saja ketika membunuh Kotomine Kirei. Dia menganggap apa yang dilakukanya saat itu hanyalah informasi dari sesuatu yang pernah dia 'tonton/lihat' melalui pengetahuan Archer, Lancer, dan Kirei.

Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hei, Shirou, lihat! _Mangsa_ kita, Sakura-chan sudah mendekat!" ucap Archer yang membuat Shirou tersadar dari lamunannya.

Shirou pun mengarahkan pandanganya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh tangan Archer nii. Dan benar saja, dia mendapai Sakura berjalan dengan anggunya menuju kediaman Emiya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

'Seperti biasa, Oppai Sakura masih memantul indah seperti biasanya. Huehehe..' batin keduanya.

Shirou kemudian turun dari atap rumah, begitu Sakura sudah masuk pagar pembatas rumahnya, dia lebih dahulu menyapa Sakura.

"Pagi Sakura chan~" ucap Shirou riang seraya mendekat.

"Pagi senpai, tumben sudah ada diluar ruma-" Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena Shirou langsung berada didepan tubuh Sakura dan menusukan [Sleep Sword]. (Noble Phantasm Rank B dari FF series, silakan google)

Shirou langsung menghilangkan pedang yang digunakanya dan menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum terjatuh ketanah.

Kemudian Shirou menggendong Sakura _bride style_ , lalu meletakkanya di beranda taman samping rumahnya.

Mentrace [Rune Save], kemudian menebaskannya dengan cepat ke tubuh Sakura. Karena Shirou sudah mengetahui letak Crest Worm dan calon Lesser Grail yang ada ditubuh Sakura dengan struktual analysis, maka dengan mudah dia menghancurkan semua itu dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

(Oh, kalian harus ingat Rune Save bukanlah senjata yang digunakan untuk menebas benda padat. Melainkan sihir)

Setelah selesai, Shirou kemudian melompat kembali ke atap rumah, masuk ke mode tempurnya dengan me _reinforcement_ dan meng _alter_ Magical Sirkuitnya, sehingga dia bisa menghasilkan output **270 High Magical Sirkut** untuk sementara selama maximal 68 menit.

Lalu Shirou mentrace busur panah hitam besar yang sama dengan Archer.

"Kau siap melakukanya Shirou?" ucap Archer seraya mentrace [Excalibur], kemudian meng-alternya menjadi busur panah.

"Siap aniki!" ucap Shirou mantap seraya mentrace [Ruler Breaker], lalu mengubah bentuknya menjadi anak panah.

Keduanya pun mulai menjalankan fase berikutnya dari rencana mereka.

Pertama, Shirou melakukan scan Perfect Struktual Analysis dengan mata yang sudah direinfomancenya, objek sasaranya adalah sebuah mansion berjarak 2 kilometer dari rumahnya. Komplek perumahan megah milik keluarga Matou yang berada cukup jauh dari bangunan penduduk lainya. Tipikal bangunan milik Magus yang suka menyendiri.

Dengan struktual analisinya, Shirou memastikan bahwa target masih ada di lokasi sasaran.

"Target terdeteksi! Jarak 2019.42 meter, sudut 93° kekanan, dia duduk di ruang kerja di lantai satu, 2.04 meter dari arah jendela." ucap Shirou seraya menyiapkan [Ruler Breaker], yang sudah berubah menjadi broken Noble Phantasm [Ruler Breaker Over Edge] karena terlalu banyak mana yang dialirkan kedalamnya.

"Ok, bersiaaapp!" ucap Archer, seraya menyiapkan, broken Noble Phantasm ditanganya [Over Charge Excalibur / Excalibur Over Edge].

Archer bukanlah Shirou, dia adalah servant dari masa depan. Sama seperti diparalel lain, EMIYA sudah menguasai magecraft tracing sampai Master (Perfect). Tentu hal yang logic bahwa dia bisa dengan mudah mentrace Excalibur. Alasan dia tidak memunculkanya karena dia enggan menggunakan Excalibur untuk menghormati Saber yang dia anggap satu-satunya orang paling cocok untuk menggunakan pedang indah itu. Well, meskipun itu adalah EMIYA pada kebanyakan paralel lain. Bukan EMIYA yang bertemu 'ultra rare Shirou' di paralel ini.

Adapun Shirou di paralel ini, dia sangat berbeda dari Shirou diparalel lain yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Shirou diparalel ini bisa dengan mudah melakukan trace layaknya seorang master. Meskipun dia baru satu hari yang lalu mempelajarinya dari ingatan Archer. Itu karena Shirou di paralel ini curang, dia bisa berkembang pesat hanya dalam beberapa detik. Inilah kemampuan cheat Perfect Struktual Analysis miliknya.

Untunglah, kediaman Emiya sudah dipasangi dengan _bounded field_ (kekkai) yang membuat orang disekitar tidak mengetahui adanya aliran Prana dari dalam bounded field dan juga berfungsi untuk mendeteksi jika ada orang yang berniat jahat masuk kedalam area.

"Tembak!" ucap Archer lantang layaknya perwira ABRI, seraya melepaskan [Excalibur Over Edge] 0.2 detik setelah Shirou melepaskan [Ruler Breaker Over Edge].

Swooshh..!

Kedua pedang yang diubah menjadi anak panah melesat menembus kecepatan suara, dengan posisi [Ruler Breaker Over Edge] berada lebih didepan, sementara [Excalibur Over Edge] berada dibelakangnya. Kedua pedang ini melaju dengan sangat cepat, menyisakan gelombang suara yang terpecah.

Bouded Field yang melindungi kediaman Matou, tidak berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya. Karena, semuanya dibatalkan dengam mudah oleh broken [Ruler Breaker], sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan laju dua busur.

Bahkan boundary field, yang sebelumnya dimunculkan Medusa [Blood Andromeda] ketika dia tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk dan _magic shield_ tidak sempurna yang berusaha dimunculkan Zouken disaat-saat akhir dengan seluruh mana miliknya, ditembus layaknya kertas tipis.

Hingga akhirnya [Ruler Breaker Over Edge] mengenai sasaran, yaitu menembus dan menghancurkan kepala Matou Zouken, lalu disusul oleh [Excalibur Over Edge] yang melobangi bagian jantungya.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah cahaya menyilaukan menerangi hampir seluruh kota Fuyuki. Diiringi dengan suara gemuruh nyaring dan gempa mini lokal (1.9 skala richter) yang berlangsung sesaat. Bahkan cahaya matahati dipagi hari kalah terang dari ledakan dua broken Noble Phantasm yang terlalu banyak diberi muatan prana sehingga Over Limit.

Dari pelepasan busur panah, hingga mencapai sasaran, semuanya hanya berlangsung 1.4 detik. Bahkan, Zouken tidak sempat berkedip ketika mendapati kematiannya. (jarak 2 km itu sangat dekat bagi Shirou dan Archer yang menembakkan busur panah dengan tubuh yang direinforcement secara maksimal)

Setelah semuanya berakhir, kediaman Matou dan bangunan berjarak sekitar 150 meter disekitarnya hanya berupa tanah gembur sisa dari ledakkan dahsyat. Kalau dilihat dari langit, bisa diketahui yang awalnya bekas kediaman Matou Zouken, saat ini menjadi pusat kawah kecil yang baru saja terbentuk.

Korban yang dihasilkan adalah 1 servant mati, 1 Vampire/magus musnah tanpa sisa, sekitar 5 manusia mati karena kebetulan berada disekitar pemukiman Matou. Shirou sengaja memilih melakukanya dipagi hari, karena jalanan masih sepi.

Jadi, selain Matou Shinji, 3 orang lainya yang mati adalah mereka yang kebetulan sedang jogging pagi, dan 1 orang lainya adalah siswa preman yang kebetulan lewat berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Lalu, juga terdapat ratusan manusia lainya mengalami luka-luka ringan akibat gempa kecil yang menimpa sebagian kota Fuyuki.

Tos!

Keduanya melakukan _high five_ dengan riang!

"Yes, Head Shot!" ucap Shirou

"Nice, Perfect Score!" balas Archer

Huahahahahahaha!

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama, sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh teriakan histeris Tohsaka Rin yang langsung keluar dari kamar tamu, dan berdiri didekat kolam ikan Koi yang 3 bulan yang lalu dibuat Shirou.

Saat ini, Rin dengan tubuh bergetar, sedang berdiri tanpa alas kaki dan masih memakai piyama yang kumal karena baru bangun tidur. Dia menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk kananya kearah dua Shirou yang masih tertawa santai.

"APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN BODOH! KALIAN INGIN MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN?!"

"Oh, Rin? Ohayaoo.~"

"Ohayoo master."

"Ohay-HEI! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"Hmm.. kami tidak berfikir bodoh, kami hanya mengambil kesempatan yang ada"

"Shirou benar, kami tidak berniat membuatmu terbangun atau pun jantungan, Master"

"APA? APA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD?"

"Hmm.. ringkasnya kami hanya ingin mencegah tragedi. Karena, kalau Rider dibiarkan lebih lama ditangan Shinji, maka akan banyak manusia yang jiwanya dijadikan sumber mana, er.. maksunya akan banyak manusia yang menjadi korban mereka. Dari pada nanti kita harus melawanya disekolah ketika sudah hampir terlambat menghindari tragedi, lebih baik membunuh mereka sekarang." Jelas Shirou.

'Selain itu, aku juga tidak peduli servant lain selain Saber dan Aniki' batin Shriou.

"Hoi, bukakah alasan sebenarnya, kau tidak ingin ribet buang-buang waktu melawan Rider yang lemah karena Shinji yang menjadi masternya? Dan kau tidak ingin mendengar ceramah panjang Shinji yang didramatisirnya tentang keadaan hidupnya dan Sakura?" celetuk Archer dengan nada sarkastis

"Pssst... Aniki! Rin sedang marah! Kita harus berpura-pura baik saat ini, supaya dia tidak membuatnya tambah marah" ucap Shirou dengan setengah berbisik kepada Archer.

"Oh, kau benar juga. Hahaha!" sedangkan Archer malah semakin senang bisa menggoda Rin.

"GRAAAA! Lama-lama aku bisa gila bersama kalian! Aku memang tidak peduli dengan Matou Shinji dan Matou Zouken, tapi apa kalian tidak berfikir matang sebelum melakukan rencana kalian? Yang baru saja kalian lakukan adalah memperlihatkan fenomena Sihir keseluruh penduduk Kota! Berapa banyak korban yang jatuh karena perbuatan kalian, Lalu, apa jadinya jika _Association_ mengetahuinya? Kalian akan diburu mereka!"

"Oh? Jangan Khawatir Rin kalau mereka berani macam-macam, kami tidak hanya akan menghancurkan kota London. Kalau mau, kami juga akan menghancurkan negara Inggris dan sekitarnya." Jawab Archer datar.

"Apa yang dikatakan Aniki benar Rin. Dan, kalau kau takut akan korban, aku sudah berusaha membuatnya seminimal mungkin. Aku sudah mengatur timing rencana dengan melakukanya dipagi hari. Hanya 4 orang manusia normal kok, itu bahkan lebih sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan korban Rider selama sebulan ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjadikanya nol, tapi aku ingin melakukan rencana ini dengan cepat. Kalau tidak segera, kemungkinan Rider atau Zouken menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura yang sudah bebas dari Crest Worm milik Zouken."

"Korban? Jadi? Kau benar-benar membunuh manusia lagi? Tadi malam Kirei, sekarang-. Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang ada Crest Worm milik Zouken ditubuh Sakura?"

"Yep, benar! Kakek jelek Zouken, meletakkan banyak benda menjijikkan itu dan calon Lesser Grail didalam tubuh adikmu. Bukankah seharunya kau berterima kasih padaku?"

"Ka-kau... kau.. kau... ka-kau.. da-dari mana kau! Oh, Shit! Kau benar-benar broken Emiya!" ketika Rin mengucapkan kata 'broken', Shirou malah terlihat bangga.

"Jadi, selama ini... dengan Struktual Analysismu... kau... kau... tidak hanya mengetahui semua sihir yang dimiliki seseorang, tapi kau juga mengetahui keadaan tubuh orang yang kau lihat?" lanjut Rin dengan raut yang tidak percaya.

"Er.. tentu! Bukankah sudah pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya?" tanya balik Shirou

Mendengar ini, Rin hanya memegang kedua kepalanya, lalu duduk terduruk lemas diatas tanah.

Saat Shirou menjelaskan kemampuanya, Rin hampir tidak percaya, dan menganggapnya angin lewat.

Tapi, sekarang Rin terpaksa harus benar-benar percaya apa yang ada didepanya. Kepalanya hampir tidak sanggup memproses semua info dan fakta yang menjejelai pikiranya hingga stress.

Seorang magus yang membunuh servant dengan mudah, kemudian berencana menghancurkan Alaya, mensummon Servant [Saber] yang berasal dari era sebelum god, kemudian membunuh pengawas Holy Grail karena kemungkinan dia akan berbuat jahat, menculik master berserker yang juga adiknya yang telah lama terpisah, bekerja sama dengan Archer yang merupakan Counter Guardian dan dirinya dimasa depan dari paralel lain, lalu membunuh Zouken yang sudah berpuluh tahun menjadi incaran Assosiation Clock Tower dengan cara licik, juga fakta bahwa dia sudah lama mengetahui Sakura adalah adiknya sekaligus medium dari parasit menjijikan yang dikenal Crest Worm. Dan kemungkinan hal gila lainya yang akan dilakukanya kemudian.

Semuanya informasi itu membuat Rin kembali masuk dalam stress modenya.

"Rin... tarik nafas, lalu keluarkan perlahan" sebuah suara muncul ketika sesuatu menyentuh pundak Rin yang gemetar.

"Sekali lagi..." Rin pun melakukannya mengikuti anjuran dari suara Shirou, dan akhirnya membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Master, sepertinya kau stress, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" terdengar suara sarkartis milik Servant miliknya. Dan hal ini membuat Rin kembali marah.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KALIAN BERDUA!"

"Sudah.. sudah.. Archer nii! Jangan terlalu menggoda Rin!"

"Ahaha.. apa boleh buat, sangat jarang aku menemui Rin yang panik seperti ini. Haha"

"Ughhh... dasar kau-" Ucap Rin seraya menjambak rambutnya, sekilas terbesit dipikiranya untuk menggunakan Command Seal, tapi dia membatalkanya, karena itu tidak berguna dihadapan Shirou dan Emiya yang bisa dengan mudah memunculkan [Rule Breaker] kapan saja.

"Shirou! Bisakah kau memasak makanan untukku lagi?" tiba-tiba saja Saber datang membawa satu dari empat Rice Cooker besar yang sudah kosong. (Shirou sudah memasak 4 Rice Cooker penuh nasi pagi tadi)

"Eh? Bukankah aku dan Archer nii memasak cukup banyak?"

"Hmm? Semuanya sudah kuhabiskan. Hehe.. makanan di Zaman modern ini lebih enak dari pada zaman ku! Tehee!"

Setelah mendengar percakapan absurd ini, Rin pun memilih berdiri perlahan, berjalan terhuyung-huyung kekamarnya, menutup pintu geser, masuk kedalam futon dan selimut, lalu tidur.

"Semoga ini hanya mimpi..." ucap Rin, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara itu, sejak tadi malam, kota Fuyuki dilanda kehebohan.

Dimulai dengan berita, tentang meteor kecil tak terlihat, dan tidak terdeteksi oleh satelit menghantam Fuyuki tadi malam. Banyak ahli astromi berdebat tentang meteor ini. Sebagian berpendapat, bahwa batu meteor ini tidak bisa dilacak karena terbuat dari logam khusus yang memancarkan atau memantulkan sinyal pendeteksi satelit.

Situs-situs media diseluruh jepang pun ramai membahas ini.

Awalnya masih banyak yang tidak percaya akan adanya logam unik seperti itu, dan berpendapat mungkin ini hanya bantahan atau spekulasi keliru dari peneliti.

Berbagai rumor pun berkeliaran sejak tengah malam tadi.

Tapi, kembali Fuyuki dikejutkan dengan ledakan menyilaukan yang terjadi dipagi hari. Diikuti suara gemuruh dan gempa kecil 1.9 skala richter. Dan memunculkan rumor-rumor baru yang ramai di bahas di dunia maya, dan disiaran Televisi sepanjang harinya.

Ada rumor yang menguatkan bahwa meteor yang tak terlacak seperti tadi malam benar-benar nyata.

Rumor lain mengatakan bahwa kawah itu adalah hasil dari pesawat alien yang turun kebumi, kemudian mengkamuflasekan dirinya dengan alam sekitar.

Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa, meteor akan kembali berjatuhan, dan kali ini akan lebih besar. Karena dirumorkan 2 meteor yang jatuh sebelumnya adalah serpihan meteor raksasa yang masih ada diluar angkasa.

Rumor-rumor lain mengatakan bahwa dua buah kawah itu adalah hasil senjata tak dikenal yang dikembangkan negara Jepang secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Dan banyak beragam rumor-rumor lainya, seperi: Kiamat tiba! Invasi Alien! Gerbang dimensi lain terbuka! Kerja sama militer dalam membuat senjata canggih baru, dan rumor-rumor lainya.

Untunglah, sebagian besar masyarakat lebih mudah percaya dengan fiksi ilmiah, ketimbang fiksi sihir.

Karena kalau kalian menulis didunia maya, bahwa hal itu dikarenakan pertarungan Heroic Spirit dengan senjata sihir mereka, tentu kalian akan mendapat komentar bahwa itu hanya khayalan, _chunibyou_ atau hanya fantasi liar semata.

Yah, begitulah normalnya pola fikir manusia di era modern ini. Sesuatu tentang supranatural hanya untuk khayalan semata.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pada jam 14.55 siang, Kotomine Caren a.k.a Caren Hortensia yang bertugas sebagai pengganti pengawas Holy Grail War kelima baru saja sampai di bandara pesawat Narita bersama 12 Eksekutor elit dari Association Clock Tower.

Kenapa Assosciation mau repot-repot mengkerahkan 12 Eksekutor Elit hanya untuk meneliti pembunuhan seorang pengawas?

Ini semua dikarenakan Bazett yang juga seorang Eksekutor Elit menjelaskan informasi tentang kemungkinan pelaku pembunuhan Kotomine Kirei adalah seseorang atau sesuatu yang sangat kuat yang bahkan dirinya tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya sendirian. Sehingga memerlukan tenaga tambahan untuk menangkap atau membinasakanya.

Kepada Clock Tower, Bazett melaporkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan dan kekacauan di kota Fuyuki kali ini. diantaranya:

 _Pertama_ , kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya adalah salah satu master yang ikut dalam perang grail kali ini.

Dan _kedua_ , kemungkinan yang lebih memungkinkan, pelakunaya adalah servant yang selamat dari Holy Grail yang sebelumnya. Yaitu Archer dari Holy Grail War ke 4 yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu.

Karena, tadi malam, ada seseorang yang menelpon Bazett setelah terjadi kebakaran di gereja. Informasi dari penelpon ini pula lah yang membuat Bazett mengetahui terjadinya kebakaran.

Sendainya tidak diberi tahu dari telepon, mungkin Bazett yang tinggal di Hotel Annable (pusat kota Fuyuki) tidak akan mengetahuinya sampai pagi hari.

Penelpon bilang bahwa dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Freelancer dari Matou Zouken yang baru-baru ini bertugas mengawasi kejadian super natural di Fuyuki City. Dia berkata bahwa dia tidak sengaja mendapati Archer sebulan yang lalu, dan dirinya terus saja diincar oleh servant yang bebas berkeliaran di Fuyuki selama 10 tahun itu.

Awalnya tentu Bazzet tidak percaya, tapi dengan bukti yang kemudian disampaikan oleh penelpon itu, dia mulai percaya dengan ceritanya.

Sang penelpon berkata bahwa tadi malam kedoknya sebagai Freelancer dari Matou terbongkar oleh Servant Archer, karena itulah dia mencari perlindungan di gereja. Tapi, ternyata servant ini masih mengejarnya, dan berniat membunuhnya didalam gereja. Untunglah ' _father'_ Kirei berhasil menyelamatkanya sebelum seluruh gereja terbakar.

Saat itu dia terluka, dan tidak bisa apa-apa, jadi dia terpaksa tinggal di kediaman Matou untuk sementara waktu.

Karena itulah dia terpaksa menyampaikan hal ini kepada Bazett yang merupakan Eksecuktor dari Assosiation terdekat di kota Fuyuki dan berharap dia bisa membantunya. (Ah, penelpon berkata bahwa dia mengetahui nomer Bazett dari temanya yang juga Eksekutor gereja. Padahal dari Perfect Struktual Analysis)

Bazett bisa mempercayai Freelancer ini, karena penelpon atau Uzumaki Naruto ini memberikan bukti-bukti yang 'jelas' dan 'akurat' kepadanya. Memang benar terdapat tanda-tanda adanya Servant yang tinggal di Fuyuki sejak lama.

Dimulai dengan ditemukanya tubuh-tubuh anak manusia yang dijadikan baterai/sumber prana tambahan untuk servant Archer disebuah ruangan dekat Gereja, ditambah pengakuan warga sekitar yang pernah melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti Archer berkeliaran di Fuyuki, lebih tepatnya beberapa Host, dan Bartender di club-club malam.

Menurut pengetahuan Bazett, hanya servant Archer ini yang bisa meluncurkan serangan Noble Phantasm tingkat rank A (keatas) diarea terbuka tanpa peduli orang lain. Hanya servant Archer seperti dialah yang memiliki ego setinggi ini dan tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan **GILGAMESH** , The King Uruk, King of Hero!

Bazett sendiri sudah pernah membaca informasi Servant Archer ini dimarkas, dan Bazett pernah mendengar Kirei yang bercerita sedikit tentang pengalamannya di Holy Grail War sebelumnya. (seperti dicanon, Bazett cukup dekat dengan Kirei).

Semua hal ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kemungkinan besar dia masih benar-benar ada di Fuyuki! Hanya servant sekaliber dia yang memungkinkah bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun ini.

Karena itulah dia meminta Assosiation mengirimkan bantuan beberapa Eksekutor Elit bersama pengganti Pengawas Holy Grail War ke lima.

Bazett pun ingin menelpon kembali Freelancer keluarga Matou ini tadi pagi untuk mendapatkan info tambahan. Tapi, dia tidak berhasil melakukanya. Karena, sepertinya sang Freelancer yang tadi malam berkata berlindung dikediaman Matou, kemungkinan besar sudah musnah bersama hancurnya seluruh kediaman Matou tadi pagi.

Ternyata King of Hero berhasil lebih dulu menemukanya!

R. I. P. Uzumaki Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui (Hanya Archer dan Saber), semua yang telah terjadi hingga sekarang telah diatur oleh cheater, dalang dibalik Holy Grail War kelima ini.

Shirou mendapat ide untuk berpura-pura sebagai Freelancer dengan menghubungi dan membohongi Bazett setelah melakukan _scan_ terhadap Kotomine Kirei.

Dan, tentu kalian juga sudah tahu, bahwa Shirou lah yang menambahkan rumor-rumor di dunia maya (untuk mengkuatkan rumor yang dimulai oleh hipnotis masal dari Rin tadi malam)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Malam pun akhirnya mendatangi kota Fuyuki.

Setelah memberikan ingatan tentang Kiritsugu kepada Ilya melalui [Memory Dagger] yang merupakan Noble Phantasm yang berfungsi sebagai medium dalam melakukan Ritual _ **Sharrar Sharab**_ (Water Mirror Image *dari Anime Magi) dimana satu tetes darah bisa menunjukkan sebagian history atau memory kepada orang yang digoresnya.

Juga setelah menenangkan Sakura bahwa saat ini dia sudah aman, tidak ada Zouken, tidak ada Crest Worm, tidak ada Shiji. Dan dia bisa hidup sebagai 'Tohsaka' dengan damai bersama kakaknya Tohsaka Rin (saat ini Rin sudah sedikit tenang, dan tidak dipengaruhi oleh stress berat lagi).

Sesudah melakukan hal diatas, Shirou meminta Rin untuk mengajak Ilya dan Sakura untuk pergi kekota sebelah untuk sementara waktu. Dia mengatakan, saat ini kota merupakan zona bahaya bagi mereka. 13 Eksekutor (termasuk Bazett) bisa kapan saja memulai pertarungan mereka melawan Gilgamesh.

Shirou juga Menelpon orang-orang yang dekat denganya dan memberikan alasan-alasan yang samar supaya mereka mau menjauh dari Fuyuki malam ini.

Seperti halnya mengatakan kepada Taiga nee dan Raiga ojiichan, bahwa saat ini dirinya dan Sakura diculik lalu dibawa ke Hiroshima untuk dinikahkan. Hal ini pasti membuat para yakuza itu gaduh dan bersegera pergi ke Hiroshima untuk mengahadiri ancaman pernikahan palsu antara dirinya dan Sakura. Well, seandainya itu kenyataan, Shirou pun pasti senang, karena punya Oppai yang 'Wow' untuk bantal dimalam hari. Mue hehehe.. *plak (sayangnya, Shirou terlalu 'bodoh', sehingga tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura dan Rin)

Dan, kalau kalkulasi perkiraan dalam rencananya benar, maka malam ini (malam ke-2) adalah Final untuk Grail War.

Meskipun dia bisa **menyelesaikanya dalam satu malam** , hal itu cukup melelahkan, merepotkan dan terlalu mencolok. Juga karena siangnya dia, Sakura, dan Rin harus sekolah. (setelah meledakkan kediaman Matou, Shirou, Sakura, dan Rin tetap melakukan kegiatan sekolah mereka)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah menutup 15 page berbeda dari alat browser dan mengubahnya komputernya menjadi Stanby mode. (Semua itu adalah halaman yang berisi rumor-rumor yang dia sebarkan didunia maya, Shirou berhasil meng _hack_ jaringan internet, dan membuat 'Page' miliknya menjadi 'Auto pop-up' screen yang akan muncul dimana-mana).

Shirou pun bersiap dengan memakai set pakaian olahraga sekolahnya. Dia tidak mau repot memai armor. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk membuatnya dari nol.

Lalu, setelah mengunci rumah, dirinya disambut oleh Archer yang siap dengan pakaian tempur merahnya dan Saber yang sudah dalam armor putih miliknya. (seperti di cover)

"Aniki, kita akan melakukan rencana berikutnya" ucap Shirou, seraya menyerahkan _Altered Original_ [Avalon] dari dunia ini kepada Archer.

Karena sebelumnya sudah diberi penjelasan tentang rencana ini, EMIYA langsung memasukkan [Avalon] yang ada ditanganya kedalam tubuh spiritualnya.

Setelah sarung pedang [Excalibur] itu masuk, Shirou kemudian mengarahkan tanganya tepat berada ditengah dada Archer.

"Aniki, setelah ini tidak ada jalan kembali. Apa kau bersiap?"

"Heh, aku 100% siap! Tapi, aku hanya belum merasa puas dengan _sparing_ yang kita lakukan seharian ini."

"Bukankah, kalian bisa melakukanya dengan puas, nanti setelah Holy Grail War ini selesai?" ucap Saber

"Ah, Kau benar Saber-nee" ucap Shirou, dan Archer juga mengangguk.

"Baiklah, proses pengaktifan [Avalon] akan dimulai. Kau siap Aniki?" tanya Shirou kemudian. Dan Archer menjawabnya dengan mentrace [Ruler Breaker] lalu menusukkan pada tanganya. Sehingga hubungan servant master antara dirinya dengan Rin terputus.

" **Trace Ritual Alter: ON**!" Ucap Shirou, seraya mefokuskan _prana_ miliknya pada tangan kanan yang masih berada didada Archer, lalu mengalirkanya pada Avalon.

Yang Shirou lakukan kali ini adalah Ritual Alter pembuatan ' **Tsukumogami'**.

Seperti yang dikenal oleh kebanyakan masyarakat jepang, _Tsukumogami_ (silakan Google) adalah benda yang hidup karena terdapat jiwa / dewa / youkai yang menempatinya. Kebanyakan benda-benda ini menjadi hidup dengan alami (benda yang berumur 100tahun), atau dengan buatan (melalui Curse atau Bless yang diberikan dewa), atau di beberapa paralel lain, ini bisa dilakukan manusia/Excorcist melalui ritual rumit.

Pada dasarnya persyaratan ritual ini cukup mudah, yang diperlukan adalah sebuah benda mati dan sebuah jiwa. Dan karena Heroic Spirit bisa dikategorikan sebagai **Jiwa** , dan Avalon adalah **benda**. Maka pada umumnya, yang perlukan berikutnya adalah ritual panjang selama beberapa hari dan melelahkan untuk menggabungkan keduanya.

Tapi, dengan kemampuan struktual analysisnya, dia sudah mengerti pondasi dasar dari [Perfect Alteration] yang dimiliki Shirou dari paralel lain. Jadi, meskipun Shirou di paralel ini tidak bisa meng- **alter reality atau world** seperti Shirou paralel lain (karena Element dan Original milik mereka berdua berbeda), dia masih bisa dengan mudah mengubah (mengalter) Avalon menjadi benda yang bisa dihuni oleh roh/jiwa EMIYA.

Proses ini hanya berlangsung setengah menit. Begitu _Tracing Ritual Alter_ selesai, tubuh Archer mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Dan setelah cahaya menghilang, yang tersisa didepan Shirou hanyalah Avalon yang tergeletak ditanah.

"Fyuh~! Akhirnya ritual pembuatan _tsukogami_ selesai! Bagaimana Aniki? Kau menyukai tempat barumu?" Ucap Shirou seraya mengambil Avalon dan memasukkanya kedalam tubuhnya.

[Hmm... tempat ini sangat luas, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk tinggal di taman Utopia Avalon ini. Sekali lagi aku akan mengatakanya, kau benar-benar _broken_ Emiya Shirou!]

"Ahaha... bukanya Aniki juga Emiya Shirou? Baiklah, terima kasih pujianya Aniki"

[Shirou, kenapa Arthuria Pendragon paralel ini tidak terlihat didalam sini?] ucap EMIYA dari link yang baru terbentuk.

"Hmm.. mungkin dia masih belum mendapatkan ' _Salvation_ ', dan masih terkurung dalam kesedihan di akhir perang Camlan di suatu Era. Ya... simplenya dia masih _ngambek_ karena gagal dalam menyelamatkan kerajaanya. Mungkin setelah dia selesai mengambek, dia akan pulang ke Avalon?" jawab Shirou sekenanya seraya berjalan menuju ke garasi, mengeluarkan **Yamaha VMAX** milik ayahnya dulu. Sementara Archer yang mendengar jawaban Shirou hanya Sweatdrop.

"Um, Saber nee chan, apa kau ikut denganku naik motor ini? (Atau hanya mengikuti lewat mode Astral mu?)"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyetir?" pinta Saber.

"Eh? Ummm... Err.. ba-baiklah" jawab Shirou ragu, dia tahu kemana event ini akan berlangsung. Dia hanya berharap Saber miliknya tidak semengerikan seperti Irisviel atau Saber beberapa paralel lain yang bisa disebut 'pengendara jalanan gila'.

.

Seharusnya Shirou menolak permintaan Saber malam ini. Karena, kalau dia menolaknya, maka rumor 'White Devil Rider' tidak akan tersebar di Fuyuki besok harinya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shirou sampai dengan hampir tidak selamat di dekat Ryudou Temple.

"Shirou, kita sampai" ucap Saber dengan riang.

"Hos hos hosh... Kupirkir aku akan mati!" ucap Shirou dengan tubuh gemetar yang masih memeluk erat punggung Saber. Bagaimanapun juga, Shirou masih manusia normal yang bisa mati kapan saja!

[Ahahahahaha!] sementara Archer hanya mentertawakan kesialan yang dialami Shirou.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Skip beberapa saat kemudian

Setelah akhirnya Shirou berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga kuil yang menanjak tajam, semetara Saber berjalan disampingnya.

Syuuuuuu... BLAARRRR!

Ketika Shirou menyelesaikan langkah keduanya, tiba-tiba saja 4 benda yang dikenalnya melesat cepat, menghantam puncak Ryoudou Temple, lalu meluluh lantakkan seluruh gunung dan meratakan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Shirou bahkan terkena gelombang ledak 4 Noble Phantasm yang berasal dari Norse Mythology itu. Yaitu: original palu [Mjolnir], original tombak [Gungnir], original pedang [Hofund], dan original pedang [Fenrir Fang].(silakan google)

Ledakan super besar yang menghasilkan gempa mini lokal (3.8 skala richter) terjadi kembali di Fuyuki City. Kali ini pelakuya adalah Gilgamesh yang sedang melayang diurada menggunakan alat terbangnya [Vimana]. Dan kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sang King of Heroes terlihat sangat marah.

Servant Caster dan Assasin yang tidak mengira akan serangan mendadak ini terbunuh seketika. Boundary Field milik Caster tidak bisa menahan 4 Noble Phanatasm level tinggi seperti ini.

"Woaa.., aku tidak menyangka rencana kita bisa berhasil selancar ini Aniki. Haha!" tawa Shirou yang saat ini dikelilingi oleh kubah yang terbentuk dari berpuluh [Permanent Sword] sebuah _variant_ 'Costum Sword' yang berhasil diciptakan oleh Shirou dari paralel (fic) lain.

 **Rank** nya hanya D+, tapi efeknya sebagai ' _Conceptual Sword_ ' yang terkunci dengan koordinat bumi secara permanent, membuatnya memiliki status konseptual Rank defense **B++** yang hampir tak bisa dihancurkan. Kecuali dengan berbenturan secara langsung dengan Noble Phantasm dengan parameter rank Attack A.

Tapi, karena Gilgamesh belum serius, dan yang mengenai Shirou dan Saber hanya efek gelombang ledakan, maka mereka berdua berhasil selamat tanpa gores, meskipun semua [Permanent Sword] hancur dibuatnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara itu,

Setelah gempa mini yang (kali ini) dihasilkan Gilgamesh, tiba-tiba saja seluruh penduduk Fuyuki city panik dan berusaha pergi meniggalkan kota. Mereka meninggalkan barang-barang yang tidak penting, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari kota.

Ini semua disebabkan adanya ramalan dari rumor di salah satu site yang memiliki Hits terbanyak, yaitu sebuah page yang beralamatkan .

Disana dituliskan bahwa dia mendapatkan ramalan dari neneknya tentang akan terjadi gempa susulan diiringi ledakan meteor misterius. Dan kali ini meteor tidak hanya satu, akan banyak ledakan yang menyusul setengahnya. Kejadian yang lebih besar dari kebakaran Fuyuki akan terulang kembali. Kota akan Hancur! Selamatkan diri kalian! Alien menyerang!*plak!

.

Sementara itu, ketika 3 pesawat jet berusaha mendekati benda melayang di atas Hyodou Temple, mereka langsung ditembak jatuh dalam jarak 2 kilometer oleh benda tak dikenal.

Secepatnya, 14 pesawat pun dikirimkan kembali dari bandara Militer aliansi Amerika-Jepang, dan kali ini mereka ditembak jatuh sebelum berhasil mendekati sejauh 4 kilometer.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja virus menyebar dikomputer diseluruh jaringgan Jepang dan mulai menyebar keseluruh dunia. Virus ini memunculkan tulisan dengan tinta darah, latar coretan hitam, dan huruf jepang bercampur inggris, menambah kesan bahasa kacau yang misterius. Isi tulisannya adalah: " _Jangan ganggu urusan kami! Kalau kalian mendekat, akan kubunuh! Kami akan pulang ke planet kami dipagi hari_ "

Virus ini adalah Virus buatan paralel Emiya Shirou dari tahun 200016 M. Dengan ingatan Shirou paralel ini, Shirou bisa membuat virus yang membuatsemua benda elektronik yang terjangkit virus tidak bisa digunakan sampai pagi hari. Kalau pihak luar negri mencoba menghubungkan jaringan mereka dengan jaringan jepang. Maka pada saat itu pula virus ini menyerang.

Tapi, setelah pagi, semuanya akan kembali normal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Cih, dasar manusia penganggu" ucap Gilgamesh setelah menjatuhkan 3 pesawat jet jepang dengan beberapa Noble Phantasm miliknya.

"Dan kau, siapa kau! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Gilgamesh dengan nada angkuhnya kepada seorang pemuda yang masih hidup setelah ledakan besar dari 4 Noble Phantasm miliknya.

Pemuda itu berdiri bersama seorang perempuan dengan pedang besar hitam merah disampingnya, sedangkan pedang-pedangkan kecil putih yang sebelumnya ada disekitar pemuda menghilang menjadi partikel.

'Apakah dia Master dan Servant Saber?' batin Gilgamesh.

"Oh? Selamat malam wahai King Of Hero, Namaku adalah Emiya Shirou, Master dari Saber di Grail War ini" ucap Shirou seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Heh, ternyata benar dugaanku! Apa kau berencana untuk mengalahkan Caster dan Assasin? Aku baru saja membunuh mereka berdua. Berani-beraninya mereka menganggu waktu berhargaku!"

"Ah, Benar yang mulia, sangat disayangkan hamba tidak memiliki kesempatan membunuh mereka berdua dengan tangan ini. Tapi, hamba malah lebih merasa beruntung ketika dengan kepala hamba sendiri bisa melihat empat Noble Phantasm Istimewa nan indah milik yang mulia."

[Hahaha... sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura didepanya? Ahaha..] tawa EMIYA terpingkal melalui Link mental miliknya bersama Shirou, Sementara Saber disampingnya hanya memasang raut wajah tak peduli.

"Ternyata kau memiliki mata yang bagus mogrel! Aku memujimu, karena kau bisa menilai keindahan senjata yang ku miliki. Hua ha ha!"

"Terima kasih atas pujianya yang Mulia, anda sangat berhati besar karena mau memuji hamba yang tidak bernilai ini"

"Hmm... lalu, apa tujuanmu setelah ini? Kalau kau mau, aku akan menawarkan dirimu dan servant milikmu menjadi pelayanku. Kalian berdua akan menyaksikanku sang Gilgamesh akan mengusai kembali era ini setelah membunuh sisa Servant lainya dan mengklaim Holy Grail"

Kali ini, dari pinggir sudut pandanganya Shirou bisa melihat 14 titik kecil berkelip merah yang mendekat dari langit malam.

"Wahai yang mulia King Uruk, sebelum melanjutkan perbincangan kita, perkenankan hamba memusnahkan penganggu yang mulai mendekat." Ucap Shirou, seraya memunculkan [Black Archer Bow] milik EMIYA paralel, lalu memunculkan satu [Spread Missile Arrow] sebuah anak panah buatan EMIYA masa depan yang bisa memecah ketika diudara. Kemudian Shirou memenuhi anak panah itu dengan prana miliknya, dan mengarahkanya keudara.

Sementara itu, Gilgamesh merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Master Saber itu. Sangat jarang seorang Magus menggunakan panah. Belum lagi, apa yang dimaksudnya pengganggu? Lalu ketika Gilgamesh mencoba memfokuskan pandangan matanya kearah busur panah menuju. Akhirnya dia melihat ada banyak bayangan berkelip mendekat kearah mereka.

'Menarik! Siapa pemuda ini? Apa yang akan dilakukanya dengan panah itu?'

Syuuu...t! Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut!

Anak panah itu langung memecah menjadi 14 baguian ketika diluncurkan keudara, dan melesat keadah pesawat jet, lalu menghancurkan mereka sekaligus.

Plok plok plok plok!

Gilgamesh bertepuk tangan melihat pertunjukan yang ditampilkan Emiya Shirou.

"Kau cukup berbakat untuk ukuran magus di era ini"

"Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas pujianya yang mulia." Ucap Shirou yang kali ini tanganya terlihat sedang sibuk, memencet layar benda yang Gilgamesh kenal sebagai smartphone.

"Kali ini, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm? Oh, aku hanya melepas Virus yang sebelumnya sudah kusiapkan. Tidak kusangka pemerintahan begitu bodohnya melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Mungkin aku juga harus meledakkan bom yang sudah Archer nii siapkan sebelumnya?" ucap Shiro, kali ini dengan nada santai, hilang suara penuh penghormatan darinya

"Virus? Pemerintahan? Bom? Archer?" Tanya Gilgamesh yang mulai tidak senang dengan perubahan sikap Magus dihadapanya.

"Um, singkatnya, saat ini aku mengusir penganggu yang ada disekitar sini." Ucap Shirou seraya menekan 'call' yang tertera di Smarphone miliknya untuk menelepon kebeberapa nomer sekaligus.

Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah terjadi ledakan besar yang tersebar diseluruh Fuyuki. Archer sebelumnya sudah menempatkan banyak bom dengan triger getaran hp ditempat yang tidak ada penghuninya itu dengan tujuan untuk menambah kekacauan yang ada di Fuyuki, Sehingga orang-orang lebih berfokus dengan usaha melarikan diri mereka dari serangan 'Alien' dan 'ledakan' meteor tak terdeksi yang berjatuhan.

"Ok, dengan begini persiapan akhir untuk stage kita sudah selesai. Kalau masih ada manusia yang berkeliaran, bukan salahku kalau mereka menjadi korban" ucap Shirou yang kali ini menyeringai kepada Gilgamesh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .- To be Countinued -. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia membaca, memberikan review, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight of **Fate** **/** **Dragon: Unlimited Blade Worlds** : Flashback END! Yay!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[Epic battle: **Servant Gilgamesh** Vs **Emiya Shirou** ]

[King of Heroes Vs Magus]

[The King Vs Student]

[ **Villain** vs **Villain** ](?)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_ _and_ _ **Ichie Ishibumi**_ _and_ _ **Others**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Humor_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

 _Warning:_ _ **Typo**_ _, Alternate Universe, sedikit Out of Character, Genius Shirou_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

FLASHBACK ARC PART 4 (END)

[ **SECOND NIGHT** OF HOLY GRAIL WAR]

Ini adalah flashback kehidupan Shirou dan teman-temanya sebelum terlempar kedunia DxD. Dimana dirinya terlibat dengan Holy Grail ke lima yang bertempat di Fuyuki City.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Note:** Kalian pernah baca Fate series atau nonton animenya seriesnya bukan? Dan kalian pasti tahu setiap **versi** Shirou punya kelainan jiwa, err salah, maksudnya punya cara pandang terhadap justice/keadilan yang cukup aneh, menyimpang _(distorted)_ dan kadang bertolak belakang atau tidak rasional, bukan?

Jadi, cukup wajar jika Shirou di paralel/fic ini yang memiliki berbagai macam memori dari Shirou paralel lainya memiliki sifat atau karakter yang lebih _error_ dan _twisted_. Tapi meski demikian, **Original-** nya Shirou adalah orang yang cukup baik.

Ini adalah **Flashback** terakhir, pertarungan **ter-Epic** yang pernah ada di **Type Moon Universe**.

Sepertinya belum ada Author yang bikin pertarungan seperti di chapter ini. Karena tidak semua Shirou memiliki [Avalon] yang aktif 100% dan memiliki kemampuan Magecraft _Perfect Struktual Analysis_.

Selamat membaca.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shirou sengaja mengirim Virus dengan tujuan, menghentikan jalur telekomunikasi manusia disekitar kota Fuyuki.

Dia juga sengaja meledakkan bangunan-bangunan disekitar kota dengan tujuan membuat manusia panik, dan mensibukkan organisasi-organisasi pemerintah seperti Pemadam Kebakaran, Polisi, Tim Gegana dan lainya.

Saat ini, Shirou tidak perlu khawatir karena sebelum menaiki tangga kuil, dia juga sudah memasang Boundary Field yang luas di area sekitar Ryuudo Temple. Jadi, semua manusia yang mendekat akan terhipnotis dan malah berjalan menjauh

Hanya saja, Boundary Field ini tidak melingkupi sampai keudara. Jadi, Gilgamesh yang terbang memakai [Vimana] bisa diketahui oleh manusia yang kebetulan melihat.

Selain itu, Boundaty Field hanya penahan sementara, tidak lama lagi pasti akan hancur kalau pertarungan mereka berlangsung serius.

.

"Ok, dengan begini persiapan akhir untuk stage kita sudah selesai. Kalau masih ada manusia yang berkeliaran, bukan salahku kalau mereka menjadi korban" ucap Shirou yang kali ini menyeringai kepada Gilgamesh.

Wusshh! Blarr!

Gilgamesh yang merasa tidak suka dengan seringai Shirou, langsung menembakkan salah satu pedang tak bernama mengarah samping kepala Shirou.

Gilgamesh sengaja membuatnya tidak mengenai sasaran, karena dia hanya berniat untuk menakuti sang Magus dari dirinya sang raja Uruk! King of Heroes!

"Sayang sekali, seharusnya kau menembakkan Noble Phantasm yang lebih hebat dari pedang murahan ini" ucap Shirou yang sampai saat ini belum masuk mode tempurnya, dia masih menggunakan 27 magical sirkuit normalnya.

"S **eorang anjing kampung sepertimu tidak berhak mendapat kesitimewaan untuk mati dengan Noble Phantasm berharga milikku!** "

"Heh? Berharga?" ucap Shirou dengan tampang sangar dan seringaninya

"Menurutku, semua Noble Phantasm hanyalah sekedar senjata, alat yang digunakan untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebi-"

Shirou tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya karena mendapat jewaran telinga dari Artoria d Arc.

"Aw! Aww! Aww! Awwww...! Sa-sakit! Sakit Saber Nee~ chan!" ucap Shirou meringis.

"Apa maksudmu senjata milikku ini tidak berharga? Hanya sebuah **'alat'**? Begitu maksudmu?" ucap Saber yang masih tidak mau melepaskan jeweranya.

"AW! Aw! Bukan begitu Nee~chan! Ma-maksudku itu semua kutujukan untuk semua senjata yang kumiliki. Aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan senjata milik orang lain! Bener deh! Aw Aw Aw.. Ampun!"

Saber kemudian melepaskan jeweranya.

"Hah~ mengingat kemampuanmu, aku pun tidak bisa protes. Aku hanya bisa merasa kasihan dengan para Hero yang senjatanya kau hancurkan. Jadi, selama aku ada disekitarmu, jangan berani-berani memunculkan atau menggunakan senjata milikku! Mengerti?"

Shirou pun mengangguk dengan cepat sekaligus mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah.

Dia kembali mengingat alasan lain kenapa Aniki EMIYA jarang menggunakan [Excalibur].

Karena disalah satu paralel, Aniki pernah dimarahi dan dihukum oleh Arthuria Pendragon habis-habisan karena dengan mudahnya menghancurkan copy dari pedang [Excalibur] kesayanganya.

Jadi secara tidak sadar, sejak saat itu Aniki / Archer / EMIYA trauma karenanya.

"Ehem, **seorang anjing kampung sepertimu tidak berhak mendapat kesitimewaan untuk mati dengan Noble Phantasm berharga milikku!** " ucap Gilgamesh mengulangi kata-katanya, berpura-pura seakan-akan dirinya tidak diacuhkan untuk sesaat.

Sementara itu, Saber, Shirou dan EMIYA sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Hahh~.. sepertinya kau masih belum ingin serius, baiklah, jangan menyesal kalau kau akan mati ditanganku!" Ucap Shirou seraya memunculkan 2 anak panah berbeda warnah satu putih, dan satunya hitam. Lalu memasangkanya pada busur panah dan bersiap.

Sedangkan Gilgamesh masih memasang pose santai. Dia sangat yakin, panah biasa seperti itu tidak bisa melukainya.

Meskipun dia sudah melihat kemampuan memanah Magus muda itu ketika menghancurkan pesawat. Tapi, melawan dirinya yang memiliki harta pusaka tak terbatas (menurutya), hal itu tidak seberapa.

Shirou pun melepaskan anak panah [Transparant] dan [Scatter] miliknya kearah Archer Gold.

Dalam sekejap, anak panah putih [Scatter] menyebar, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh beberapa shield yang tiba-tiba muncul diudara melalui Gate miliknya, namun instingnya mengatakan padanya untuk menghindar.

Slashh!

Untunglah dia mengikutinya, dan berhasil selamat hanya dengan luka gores dipipinya ketika sebuah benda transparan (yang sebelumnya adalah anak panah hitam) dengan cepat melewatinya.

"Sialan! Berani-beraninya kau melukaiku, Anjing kampung !" ucap Gilgamesh nyaring seraya melihat bahwa Magus itu menyeringai dan kali ini akan menggunakan 3 busur panah berbeda warna.

'Ck! Aku tidak tahu tiap fungsi dari anak panah itu, sepertinya anjing kampung ini lebih menarik dari sekedar Magus di era ini' pikir Gilgamesh seraya mengeluarkan dan memakai sebuah Shield yang cukup hebat, yang keseluruhan terbuat dari permata indah berwarna hijau.

[Aegis Shield] shield rank A+ yang memiliki efek menimbulkan _Vacum Air_ /udara vakum disekitarnya sehingga membuat pertahanan tak terlihat dari segala arah.

Alhasil, semua anak panah [Transparan], [Flashbang], dan [Missile] yang bisa mengubah arah bertujuan mengenai titik buta dibelakang tubuh Gilgamesh tidak ada yang berhasil mendekati bahkan melukai Raja Uruk ini.

"Heh, apa kau masih berfikir aku tidak pantas melawanmu, wahai King Of Hero? Bukankah, kau baru saja memperlihatkan salah satu Shield kesayangan milikmu hanya untuk melawan Magus rendahan sepertiku?" ucap Shirou dengan nada mengejek memanas-manasi Gilgamesh.

"Kau! Tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu didepan raja! Kau akan menyesalainya!" ucap Gil marah. Seraya menembakkan beberapa Noble Phantasm rank rendah yang dengan mudah bisa ditepis oleh Saber yang melindungi Shirou.

"Hahhh~ ini benar-benar merepotkan! Aku bisa saja berbuat curang dan membunuhnya langsung, tapi pasti banyak yang tidak suka dan bilang aku ini _Gary Sue_ karena terlihat terlalu Over Power, padahal aku kan hanya pemuda dan manusia biasa?"

[Kau bicara dengan siapa Shirou? Kau mengigau?] celetuk Archer, namun tidak dijawab Shirou

"Kalau kau masih belum mempunyai alasan untuk serius melawanku. Aku akan mengatakan beberapa hal yang mungkin membuatmu lebih tertarik" seringai Shirou.

" **Pertama** , yang membuat kau berususan dengan pada Eksekutor Assosiation adalah AKU! Akulah yang menjebakmu dengan mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang membunuh Kirei. Meskipun pelaku sebenarnya adalah AKU"

Mendengar perkataan Shirou, Gilgamesh teringat kepada beberapa manusia berpakaian hitam yang sebelumnya berusaha menyerangnya diam-diam setelah dia keluar dari salah satu bar di pinggiran kota Fuyuki. (tapi mereka sudah dimusnahkan).

Dan perkataan Shirou ini juga mengingatkanya akan kematian Kotomine Kirei dan terbakarnya gereja. Sehingga membuatnya repot tadi malam dengan bermalam dihotel yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari pinggiran kota Fuyuki.

" **Kedua** , yang membuat servant Caster tahu keberadaanmu dan mengirimkan pasukan **Dragon Bone** padamu adalah AKU! Aku sengaja menghasut Caster, berpura-pura bekerja sama denganya, lalu membuatnya percaya bahwa kau bertujuan mengagalkan rencana miliknya. Dan dengan bodohnya, dia mau saja percaya setelah aku mengatakan bahwa kau juga akan mengincar Koizuki sensei. Kasihan, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta sesaatnya! Hahaha!"

Gilgamesh kali ini teringat dengan ratusan makhluk aneh berbentuk tulang, menyerangnya tidak lama setelah dirinya menghabisi manusia lemah itu (Eksekutor Association)

"KAUUU! Ja-jadi KAU yang-" ucap Gil geram, banyak perempatan muncul dipelipisnya.

"Ya! AKU-lah yang menghancurkan kehidupan nyaman milikmu. AKU-lah yang menggagalkan rencanamu. AKU-lah yang mempermainkan dirimu. AKU-lah yang akan mengambil segala-galanya darimu. Dan, AKU-lah yang akan membunuhmu! Huahaha!" tawa Shirou nyaring dengan akting _Villain_ miliknya*plak!

"GRRRRR! Mongrel(anjing kampung) keparat! Tarik kembali perkataanmu! Meminta maaf dan sujudlah dihadapanku, dengan begitu mungkin aku akan memberikan kau ke-!" ucapan Gilgamesh sengaja dipotong Shirou kembali.

"Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui supaya tidak salah paham. Aku sengaja membuatmu marah dan bertarung serius. Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan serta ocehanmu ketika kau kalah nanti, wahai King of Heroes yang lemah! Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa ingin serius melawa-"

"KUBUNUH KAU **MONGREL**!"

Jawaban dari Gilgamesh adalah Gate Babylon yang terbuka sangat lebar memenuhi spasi kosong yang ada disekitarnya, lalu hujan **ribuan** Noble Phantasm dengan bermacam Rank yang mengarah kepada Shirou dan Saber.

Seandainya saat ini EMIYA menggunakan [Rho Aias] palsu atau asli, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan semua serangan ini.

Sepertinya Gilgamesh menjadi benar-benar marah, sehingga dia berniat langsung membunuh Shirou saat itu juga.

DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR!

Rentetan ledakan besar yang menghamburkan tanah, bangunan, hutan, bukit terjadi beriringan.

Ryuodo temple sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Semua bangunan dengan jarak 2 km disekitarnya hanya berupa lubang-lubang kawah kecil dengan beragam senjata yang menancap dan menyisakan sisa elemen-element yang dimiliki tiap jenis Noble Phantasm, seperti listrik statis, bongkahan es, miasma, magma, dan lainya.

"HAHAHAHAAA! Itulah yang kau dapat karena berani melawa-"

" **Hee...~ kembang api yang meriah** _(Gilgamesh terkejut dan langsung berpaling kebelakang)_ **mungkin kita harus ikut berpartisipasi,** _(Gilgamesh mendapati Shirou yang menyeringai dihadapanya)_ **Saber Nee~chan?** " ucap Shirou yang ternyata sudah berada dibelang Gilgamesh dengan tanpa luka.

" **Tentu Shirou~!** " _(Gilgamesh yang hendak memunculkan_ _ **Gate**_ _miliknya untuk menembak Shirou; membatalkan niatnya; karena mendapati sebuah bayangan mendekat dari atasnya dengan sangat cepat)_

Disaat yang sama, Saber yang tersenyum manis, menggerakkan pedang kesayanganya secara Vertikal kebawah, hendak menebas tubuh Gilgamesh menjadi dua.

Untunglah [Aegis Shield] masih aktif.

Namun, Gilgamesh masih merasakan firasat buruk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mensummon apapun dari gatenya. Sehingga dengan refleks dia langsung menggerakkan tangan kananya yang masih memakai[Aegis Shield] untuk menangkis sebuah pedang hitam merah besar yang ternyata bisa dengan mudah menembus _Vacum Air_ milik Aegis.

Slashh!

Akhirnya, Sheild yang terbuat dari pemata hijau itu berbenturan dengan pedang besar, lalu membuat Gilgamesh terhentak, dan terpental jatuh ketanah dengan kuat.

Sementara, pedang besar milik Saber masih bergerak turun sampai membelah [Vimana], hingga akhirnya alat terbang Gilgamesh itupun terpotong menjadi dua dengan mudahnya.

BLAAAAR!

Punggung Gilgamesh mendarat dipermukaan tanah menghasil retakan, dengan keadaan tangan kanan yang sebelumnya mengenakan [Aegis Shield] gemetar.

Adapun shield miliknya itu sudah hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan permata kecil.

'Shit! Kekuatan monster apa itu?!' Batin Gilgamesh geram menahan sakit dipunggungya, seraya melihat potongan [Vimana] miliknya yang juga terjatuh ketanah.

Dengan perlahan Gilgamesh berdiri, sambil tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kanan yang sepertinya patah karena menahan pedang besar milik servant Saber.

Syuuut... Bam!

Kemudian Saber yang menggendong masternya ala Bride Style mendarat dipermukaan tanah, membuat debu dan serpihan tanah menyebar disekitarnya.

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Sehingga Gilgamesh bingung, bagaimana Mongrel itu bisa menghindari hujan senjata miliknya dan langsung berada dibelakangnya dalam sekejap?

Tanpa sepengetahuan Gilgamesh, Shirou menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai] yang dialter menjadi anak panah.

Shirou sudah menembakkan Noble Phantasm milik Hokage ke-4 itu **setelah** anak panah bertipe [Flashbang] meledak didepan wajah Gilgamesh.

.

"Hahh~... apa cuma ini batas King Of Heroes? Benar-benar menyedihkan" ucap Shirou seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pasti kali ini kau akan memunculkan [Ea] dan berceramah panjang lebar sebelum menembakkan anti world Noble Phantasm itu kepadaku seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan. Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar kecewa denganmu." lanjut Shirou dalam _Monologoe Villain_ -nya.

". . . ."

"Ada apa King Uruk? Apa kau kehilangan pita suaramu?"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Yah, tertawalah sepuasnya Gilgamesh-kun" ucap Shirou dengan nada _sarkasme/menyindir/mengejek_ miliknya.

"Aha haha hahahaa!"

"OKe, aku masih menunggu ceramah Villain milikmu!" ucap Shirou seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan pose menunggu.

"Ha ha haha ha... Hebat! Ini benar-benar menarik! Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan Adrenalin mengalir ditubuhku! Hahaha!"

"Hmm?" Shirou mengernyikan alisnya.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananku! Sebelumnya aku memang berencana untuk menguasai dan menghancurkan dunia membosankan ini. Tapi, ternyata tidak sia-sia aku menunggu selama sepuluh tahun ini. Akhirnya ada seseorang menarik yang bisa kuajak bertarung serius di era ini! Akhirnya, aku bisa menikmati rasanya pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, seperti yang pernah kualami dimasaku! Tidak seperti permainan taktik membosankan di Holy Grail ke-empat sebelumnya. Huahahahaha!"

"Umm, Gil-kun? Apa kepalamu terbentur keras?" tanya Shirou bingung, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Gilgamesh

"KAU! Akan kuingat namamu, Emiya Shirou! Aku akui cara bertarung licikmu itu sangat menarik! Kau adalah sosok **Villain** yang sempurna! Dan aku sebagai King of **Heroes** yang akan melawanmu!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! **Tunggu dulu!** Kau salah Gilgamesh-kun! Yang seharusnya menjadi Villain adalah **kau**! Di dunia lain juga kau yang selalu berbuat seenaknya dan merendahkan orang lain! Lalu mati karena kesombongan dirimu sendiri! Kau adalah tipe Villain kacangan yang seharunya kukalahkan didunia ini? Sama seperti didunia lainya!" ucap Shirou protes dipanggil sebagai Villain, meskipun tanpa sadar dia sering berakting menjadi Villain.

Shirou tidak benar-benar jahat, dia hanya suka curang dan mengatakan hal yang berbau sarkasme/sindiran kepada orang lain. Karena sepertinya dia tertular penyakit sarkastic Heroic Spirit EMIYA.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau berkata seolah-olah tidak berasal dari dunia ini? Atau seakan-akan kau pernah bertemu denganku didunia sebelumnya? Siapa sebenarnya kau ini Emiya Shirou?" ucap Gilgamesh seraya pura-pura tidak mengakui kalau dirinya adalah orang **sombong**.

Menurut Gilgamesh, sombong adalah hal yang **wajar** jika kau se- **Awesome** dan se- **Fabulous** seperti dirinya. Karena itulah, seharusnya dirinya yang bersikap sombong bukan masalah.

"Aku adalah Manusia normal!" ucap Shirou dengan nada datar se datar-datarnya.

"Heh, mana ada manusia normal bisa melawanku yang memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan serta senjata yang melebihi teknologi umat manusia saat ini. Apakah kau alien? Hmm..., tunggu, rasanya saat aku minum-minum di bar, kudengar banyak warga Fuyuki merumorkan ada makhluk Asing yang menginvasi bumi. Apa itu kau?" tanya Gilgamesh seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Shirou

Sementara itu, Saber / Artoria d Arc terkikik geli ketika mendengar Masternya dikatakan sebagai Alien.

Sedangkan EMIYA / Aniki tertawa lepas di didalam taman Avalon sambil makan cemilan.

Yah, sebenarnya memang Shirou sendirilah yang menyebar berita dan rumor absurd itu di internet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Beberapa saat sebelumnya,

Kota Fuyuki sudah hampir kosong, para manusia yang berfikiran **rasional** sudah pergi meninggalkan kota. Hanya mereka yang berpikiran buruk untuk mencuri atau menjarah diwaktu kekacauan ini yang masih tinggal.

Tapi itu hanya sementara, karena tiba-tiba saja semua manusia yang masih tersisa disekitar Fuyuki dilanda gelombang ketakutan, dan langsung lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. (ini disebabkan sebagian Noble Phantasm milik Gilgamesh mengeluarkan aura kematian atau _miasma_ )

Lalu, tidak lama kemudian terjadi ledakan beruntun yang menggema diseluruh kota diiringi raungan guntur dilangit dan petir, serta gempa yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya yang bahkan getaranya sampai terasa di kota sebelah. (ini terjadi saat Gilgamesh menembakkan ribuan Noble Phantasm miliknya kearah Shirou)

.

London, waktu yang sama.

Queen of Clock Tower, **Barthomeloi Lorelei** mendapatkan laporan dari orang terakhir yang sebelumnya masih hidup dan sekarat diantara 13 Elit Eksekutor yang sebelumnya melawan servant di Hutan Fuyuki. Karena, sepertinya saat ini orang terakhir itu juga sudah mati.

Sebelum kematianya, dia sempat melaporkan bahwa seluruh teman-temannya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Servant yang dipastikan Identitasnya sebagai King Uruk, Gilgamesh.

Mereka dihujani puluhan Noble Phantasm. Dan mereka juga tidak bisa mendekati sang Servant (karena Aegis Shield).

Bazett bahkan bisa dikalahkan setelah dibunuh berkali kali dengan mudah.

 **Fragnach** (Anti Ace Noble Phantasm) hanya bisa digunakan sekali, setelah itu, Bazett tidak berkutik melawan King of Heroes.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Your Highness, apakah kita akan minta bantuan para Ancestor Dead Apostle?" tanya Waver Velvet, mantan master Holy Grail keempat dari servant Rider.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang akan turun tangan. Kau persiapkan sebanyak mungkin Eksekutor yang ada di inggris. Kalau King Uruk menginginkan perang. Aku akan meladeninya!"

"Tunggu Your Highness. Itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Manusia dan Magus maupun Eksekutor bukanlah tandingan untuk Gilgamesh. Hanya para Heroic Spirit yang bisa mengalahkanya"

"Jelaskan! Apa maksudmu!"

"Saya selaku ex-Master yang dulu pernah menjadi parner Servant Rider, Iskandar the Great pernah berhadapan langsung melawan King of Heroes. Dan kami benar-benar tak berkutik dibuatnya"

"Itu karena kalian lemah!"

"Bukan! King Iskandar tidak lemah! Seharusnya yang mulia mengerti bahwa **[Ionioi Hetairoi]** Noble Phantasm Rank EX adalah sebuah Reality Marble milik King Iskandar yang berisikan Ratusan ribu pasukan yang perorangnya memiliki kekuatan setara dengan servant pada umumnya dan merupakan kumpulan para pahlawan-pahlawan pilihan yang hidup di zamanya. Meski demikian, itu semua tidak bisa mengalahkan satu serangan Ea, Noble Phantasm Rank EX anti World milik King Uruk."

"Hm... benarkah? Jadi, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mu-mungkin kita harus minta tolong kepada Ancestor Dead Apostle"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kembali ke reruntuhan kota Fuyuki.

.

"Hahaha...! Baiklah, aku akan melakukanya! Aku akan benar-benar melakukanya!"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu kekuatan King Uruk yang sebenarnya! Ada alasan pasti kenapa aku mendapat julukan King of Heroes."

"Hee... meskipun kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku sudah terlalu sering melihatmu berulang kali kalah dengan tidak elitnya ketika melawan 3rd rate Magus lemah tidak berguna diparalel lain"

"Mustahil! Itu penghinaan! Sangat mustahil bagiku seorang Gilgamesh kalah melawan orang lemah! Kau pasti berbohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong, itu kenyataan. Itu semua terjadi karena kau itu kan congkak, sombong, besar diri, bodoh, sok hebat, arrogan, besar kepala, tinggi hati, idio-"

"OII! Bukanya hampir semuanya bermakna yang sama! Kau mau menghinaku?" teriak Gilgamesh marah. Seraya menembakkan beberapa Noble Phantasm tipe kecepatan kearah bocah dihadapanya

"Eh? Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah berkali-kali menghinamu?" jawab Shirou dengan wajah datarnya, sementara servant Saber menangkis 5 buah Noble Phantasm Rank A++ yang melayang cepat kearah Shirou, kemudian Noble Phantasm itu meledak di _background scene_.

"GRRRR aku tidak terima diremehkan oleh manusia mahluk rendahan sepertimu! Aku adalah King of Heroes! Aku tak terkalahkan! Akan kuperlihatkan padamu pusaka favorite milikku! **[Giglamesh Armor]** Activate!" ucap Gilgamesh, seraya memunculkan sebuah Armor berwarna keemasan mirip sebuah golem yang bisa dikendarai setinggi 2 meter.

Golem yang mirip **Full Armor** **Drag Knight** , di anime Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, atau **WillWear** yang lebih besardari anime Active Raid, atau **Full** **Armor** **Machina** dari anime Infinite Stratos, atau **Balance Breaker Armor** **Scale Mail** versi Berserk yang lebih besar. Atau armor besar yang sejenis itulah. Hanya saja warna keseluruhanya emas dengan garis merah yang menyala terang

Dengan Struktual Analysisnya Shirou sudah mengetahui bahwa [Giglamesh Armor] adalah Noble Phantasm original khusus milik Gilgamesh yang disesuaikanya dengan kemampuan [Gate of Babylon] miliknya.

.

Armament: **Gilgamesh Armor (God Slaying Armor)**

Strength: B **(A++)**

Endurance: C **(A++)**

Agility: C **(** **A+** **)**

Mana: B **(** **EX** **)**

Luck: A

Info: Original Armor yang merupakan sumber prototipe dari [Armor Kavacha], [Armor Archilles], [Armour Beowulf], dan armor legendaris lainya.

Gilgamesh hanya menggunakan Armor ini ketika melawan God pada masanya.

 **God Slaying Armor** membuat semua **Status Rank** penggunanya menjadi meningkat drastis. Dan memberikan effek [High Regenerasi Passive], [High Mana Absorbing Passive], dan [AntiGod Aura Passive].

Sebuah Ancient Armor yang dipastikan akan membawa kehancuran dan petaka ketika dimunculkan didunia ini.

.

"Hua ha ha ha! Selama memakai armor ini aku bahkan lebih kuat dari dewa!" ucap Gilgamesh dengan congkaknya. (ini hanya pendapat sombongnya)

Setelah memakai Armor ini, tubuh Gilgamesh sembuh dari segala luka.

Dan dengan kemampaun High Mana Absorbing, _Leyline_ dikota Fuyuki diserap oleh Armor Golem berwarna emas itu. Karena itulah, saat ini badai petir, angin topan, tanah retak, gempa, dan bencana lainya terjadi disekitar kota Fuyuki.

"Uwa, norak! Menamakan armor dengan namanya sendiri. Kenapa tidak langsung kau pakai saja [Ea], atau rantai [Enkidu] milikmu? Biar pertarungan ini cepat selesai" hanya itu jawaban dari Shirou.

"Lancang sekali kau! Kau ingin aku mengeluarkan harta terbaikku, [Ea] dan [Enkidu] disini? Sadarlah posisimu, Mongrel! Berbicara seperti itu pada raja, maka hukumanya adalah mat-"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. Mongrel ini, mongrel itu, terserah kau sajalah. Aku tidak peduli" jawab Shirou dengan nada malas.

Meskipun orang lain akan gentar dan ketakutan dihadapan Gilgmaesh, Shirou yang sudah mengetahui batas dan kemampuan **Servant** Archer Gold ini hanya memasang wajah bosan. Melawan Gilgamesh yang kemampuanya menurun dikarenakan dirinya hanya 'Servant' yang merupakan copy dari **Original Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh** bukanlah hal yang pantas dipermasalahkan.

'Hahh~... Padahal levelmu sendiri tidak lebih tinggi dari mongrel bagiku. Mungkin tingkatanmu sederajat dengan kutu air. Merepotkan sekali, kenapa Villain selalu saja memperpanjang pertarungan mereka? Apa tidak bisa langsung ke Ending dan Final Attack? Hahh..~ dasar para Villain kelas rendahan'

" **Mongrel**! Aku tidak peduli lagi siapa kau Emiya Shirou! Tapi, kau telah membuatku sangat MARAH! Karena itu aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu hingga tak bersisa!" Ucap Gilgamesh tidak mendengarkan perkataan Shirou, seraya mengarahkan lima ratus Noble Phantasm Rank A++ tipe peledak miliknya kearah Magus muda itu.

Namun, kali ini Shirou memilih untuk tidak menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai], karena..

 **[Ex Calibur]!**

Saber mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara horizontal, memunculkan cahaya merah menyebar (seperti _Getsuga Tensho_ milik Ichigo dari Bleach, atau _1001 Pound Canon_ milik Zoro dari One Piece) mementalkan pedang-pedang melayang itu dari arah lajunya. Sehingga, kali ini Shirou kembali selamat, meskipun terjadi ledakan-ledakan besar memenuhi kota Fuyuki yang saat ini hanya berupa **puing** akibatserangan Gilgamesh.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui pada umumnya, 'hampir semua' Excalibur memiliki Rank A++. Dan ditangan seorang ahli pedang, **Sword of Promised Victory** ini akan menunjukkan 'kemampuan' yang sesungguhnya. Kemampuan yang sangat berbeda dari Gilgamesh atau Shirou yang hanya bisa melemparkan pedang-pedang layaknya mainan.

'Hmm.. kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa kota sebelah juga bisa terkena ledakan nyasar. Lebih baik aku memberitahukan Rin, Sakura, Ilya, Issei, dan lainya untuk menyusul Taiga nee dan Raiga Ojiisan ke Hiroshima. Paling tidak, Hiroshima cukup jauh dari Fuyuki.' Pikir Shirou seraya menulis pesan singkat, lalu menekan 'Send All'

'Yep, dengan begini, aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau Fuyuki dan kota tetangga seperti Saitama, dan Kuoh ikut hancur'

"Berani-beraninya kau membuat harta-harta berhargaku tergores!" ucap Gilgamesh, karena menyaksikan bagaimana serangan miliknya dipentalkan mentah-mentah oleh **Excaliblast** dari [Excalibur Slayer] milik Saber

"Eh? Bukankah itu wajar menangkis serangan musuh, benar kan Shirou?" tanya Saber

"Nee-chan benar, dia saja yang terlalu sombong dan pelit. Beratus atau bahkan berjuta Noble Phantasm seperti itu kalau dihancurkan bukan masalah untukku"

"Shirou..~ apa kau ingat dengan perkataanku sebelumnya? Jangan menganggap remeh dan seenaknya menghancurkan Noble Phantasm milik Hero lain" ucap Saber berkacak pinggang dengan mode ceramahnya, _sementara buah dadanya memantul mengikuti arah tubuhnya_.

'Bukanya Nee chan tadi menghancurkan beberapa senjata Gil-kun dengan Excalibur miliknya?' batin Shirou, meskipun dia tidak berani mengatakanya. Bisa-bisa Saber nee malah semakin marah.

[Kau tidak boleh membalas omongan wanita kalau lagi marah] itulah petuah yang dikatakan Aniki padanya.

.

Dengan kemampuan yang telah meningkat drastis, Gilgamesh yang marah kemudian bergerak dengan sangaat cepat mengarah kepada Shirou.

Namun dengan mengaktifkan _Mana Burst_ dan insting yang sudah dilatih bertahun-tahun melawan para naga di eranya, Saber / The Dragon Killer / The Fairy Queen bisa menangkis [Gungnir Spear] yang ditebaskan Gilgamesh dengan [Excalibur Slayer] yang ada ditanganya.

DHUAAAAR!

Hasil dari benturan kedua kekuatan dahsyat ini adalah terhembusnya tekanan udara padat yang membuat bongkahan tanah disekitar terangkat dan membentuk kawah berdiameter 384 meter disekitar mereka.

Karena Gil-kun adalah Raja, seorang pemilik dari berjuta Noble phantasm dan bukan seorang pengguna.

Jadi wajar kalau dia tidak terlalu banyak memiliki Skill dalam berpedang dan hanya bisa menggunakan gerakan simple super cepat juga super kuat. Sangat berbeda dengan Saber yang merupakan ahli pedang.

Karena itulah Saber bisa memperkirakan dan mencegat arah serangan Gilgamesh dengan mudah, seperti halnya saat ini ketika dia mengayunkan [Mjolnir Hammer] mendekat kearah Shirou.

DHUAAAAR!

Saber lagi-lagi menggagalkan usaha Gilgamesh menyerang Shirou.

Karena sebelumnya gagal menyerang dari depan belakang, kini Gil-kun kembali bergerak dengan cepat keudara, menembakkan bermacam Noble Phantasm, sementara dirinya sendiri mencoba menyerang dari sisi lain.

Kembali ledakan udara terjadi disekitar Shirou karena Saber mem _parry_ lemparan Gilgamesh dengan sedikit tebasan cahaya [Excalibur] versi kecil. Kemudian menghalau Gilgamesh dari melancarkan seranganya kearah Shioru.

Seandainya Shirou tidak memunculkan puluhan [Permanent Sword] sebagai dinding penghalang disekitarnya, kemungkinan dia sudah terlempar dari hempasan udara padat yang dihasilkan dari pertempuran super cepat antara servant class **Gilgamesh** Vs **Saber**.

Manusia normal sepertinya tidak didesain untuk bertarung berhadapan secara adil melawan Heroic Spirit seperti Gilgamesh.

Seadainya tidak ada Saber, Shirou pasti sudah berusaha membunuh Gilgamesh dengan cara licik.

Meskipun manusia itu lemah, mereka memiliki pikiran, ide dan taktik yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan sehingga belum musnah dari permukaan bumi ini.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Dan, karena Shirou bukan Spirit Heroic EMIYA, dia tidak ingin menggunakan atau men _trace_ Shield sejenis [Rho Aias] atau [Aegis Sheild] yang baru dilihatnya.

Lebih tepatnya, meskipun bisa melakukanya, rank Shield akan jatuh **beberapa tingkat** dari Original, dan _Mana_ yang diperlukan sangatlah banyak (menyamai ketika mentrace pedang dengan rank EX).

Alasanya simple, karena Shirou diparalel ini memiliki **afinitas/kecocokan** antara Element **[Sword]** dan Origin **[Sword]** yang jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh lebih tinggi dari Shirou paralel lainya.

Oleh karena itulah, membuat senjata tajam sangat teramat mudah untuknya. Dan sebagai gantinya, dia akan kesusahan dalam membentuk Armor, Shield, atau benda normal lainnya.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

DHUAAAAR!

Gilgamesh yang kali ini memegang [Gram Sword] mengayunkanya kembali dengan keras kearah Saber.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Pertarungan kedua servant ini pun kembali berlangsung. Membuat kota Fuyuki sudah hampir tidak berbentuk lagi. Bahkan gedung pencakar langit, hutan, sungai dan gunung-gunung terhambur akibat serangan keduanya.

Saber dengan [Excalibur Slayer]- **Anti Dragon** miliknya melawan Gilgamesh dengan [Gilgamesh Armor]- **Anti God** miliknya bersama dengan **Original Noble Phantasm** seperti [Gugnir], [Gram], [Durandal], [Ascalon], [Nothug], [Dead Scythe], [Pashupatra] dan beragam Noble Phantasm lainya bukanlah benda yang seharusnya dipakai dan diayun-ayunkan dengan bebas diperkotaan yang rapuh seperti kota Fuyuki.

.

'Guuuh! Meskipun aku lebih cepat dan kuat, kenapa gadis bodoh ini bisa menyeimbangiku! Meskipun dia sedikit mirip dengan _waifu_ milikku **Arturia Pendragon** , tapi kemampuan mereka sangat berbeda! Aku tidak bisa menganggap remeh dia!' batin Gilgamesh geram.

Yang dilakukan Saber bukanlah menahan atau memblok serangan brutal Gilgamesh, melainkan memprediksi, kemudian membelokkan arah serangan. Meskipun kekuatan dan kecepatanya lebih rendah dari Archer Gold, dengan skill berpedang miliknya hal ini cukup mudah dilakukan oleh Saber yang notabenenya merupakan ahli berpedang.

.

Gilgamesh yang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan servant Saber yang selalu saja menghalangi seranganya terhadap Magus sarkastic itu akhirnya kehilangan kesabaranya.

'Grr..! Sepertinya, aku harus memisahkan mereka berdua. Kukuku.. Akan kutunjukkan kehebatan salah satu koleksi artefak agung milikku kepada mongrel dan servantnya. Huahaha!' batin Gilgamesh, seraya melompat mundur keudara dan membuka Gate of Babylon miliknya dengan lebih lebar.

Kali ini, dari langit, tempat [Gate of Babylon] Gilgamesh aktif, muncul sebuah batu cadas berbentuk balok raksasa berukuran tinggi 300 meter, lebar 125 meter, dan sisi 88 meter. (mirip kartu raksasa)

Yang disimpan didalam [Gate Babylon] milik Gilgamesh bukan hanya senjata tajam, armor, atau shield saja, melainkan banyak harta karun dan bermacam artefak dari berbagai masa.

Drrrrrttttttt!

Ketika, batu itu terjatuh, tanah dan bangunan disekitarnya retak dan terhambur.

'Owwh! Menarik! Akhirnya, dia akan menggunakan 'itu'? Pasti Saber Nee akan senang!' batin Shirou melihat batu raksasa jatuh dari langit

Batu ukuran raksasa ini adalah makam dewa terdahulu dari Ancient technology, yaitu sebuah makam yang berisi **sebagian** jiwa penguasa Naga Langit.

" _Wahai penguasa angkasa luas"_

" _Aku keturunanmu, memanggimu kedunia ini!"_

" _Wahai yang agung, perkenankanlah panggilanku!"_

" _Tunjukkan kekuasaanmu didunia ini!_ _ **Slifer the Sky Dragon**_ _!"_

Ketika Gilgamesh selesai menyelesaikan ritual pemanggilan leluhurnya, tiba-tiba saja batu cadas raksasa itu bersinar terang. Kemudian, munculah makhluk bersisik merah raksasa, bersayap lebar, memiliki dua mulut, dan ekor yang panjang.

 **GROAAAAAAARRR!**

Gara-gara kemunculan pecahan jiwa Ancient Dragon itu, tiba-tiba saja tanah retak menumpahkan magma keudara, angin topan raksasa bermunculan disekitarnya menjulur kelangit. Awan gelap menutupi cahaya bulan, Petir dan halilintar saling menyambar bersahutan.

'Uwaa.. kali ini, ternyata Gilgamesh benar-benar serius. Sampai-sampai mengeluarkan harta-harta berharga miliknya tanpa peduli dengan dunia disekitarnya. Sangat jarang Gilgamesh diparalel lain menggunakanya' batin Shirou senang.

.

Seharusnya Armor yang mengisap _Mana_ dari sekitar, dan naga langit pembawa kehancuran itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipamerkan dengan mudah kedunia rapuh ini tanpa menimbulkan bencana disekitarnya.

Semakin lama mereka tinggal didunia, semakin banyak energi kehidupan yang dimakanya. Karena itulah, tumbuh-tumbuhan dan hewan serta mahluk hidup disekitarnya akan mati secara perlahan.

Manusia dan hewan yang masih hidup disekitar kota Fuyuki dan menyaksikan keajaiban ini tidak akan pernah sempat menceritakanya kepada makhluk hidup lainya.

Karena jiwa mereka menjadi sumber _Mana_ bagi dua pusaka milik Gilgamesh ini. Mereka semua akan mati dan menyisakan tubuh yang mengering layaknya busung lapar.

.

'Aniki, boleh aku pinjam Reality Marble milikmu? Kalau dibiarkan saja, kota Fuyuki akan benar-benar menjadi menjadi kota mati dan hancur total'

[Bukankah sudah hacur sejak tadi?] jawab EMIYA dengan datarnya

'Boleh pinjam atau tidak, nih?'

[Ya.. ya.. pakai saja sesukamu. Kalau kau memakai Reality Marble milikmu, permainan ini akan berakhir dengan cepat. Dan itu tidak seru]

'Terima kasih aniki! Kau yang terbaik! Muach!'

[Hei! aku masih normal! Aku tidak terima dengan suara ciuman darimu!]

'Bhuu~... itukan cuma suara? Aku tidak benar-benar menciumu kok'

[Arghh.. diam! Sudah, pakai saja Reality Marble milikku. Dan kalahkan si sombong itu!]

'Iya.. iya... hahh~... giliran Aniki yang digodain, malah tidak suka' batin Shirou, seraya memulai aria milik Anikinya.

Sebenarnya, Shirou bisa saja menggunakan Reality Marble miliknya, tapi, untuk melakukanya, 27 magical sirkuit normal tidaklah cukup. Dan meskipun bisa, cuma bisa bertahan selama dua atau tiga detik. Sebab itulah, dia meminjam milik reality marble EMIYA yang saat ini bergabung didalam tubuhnya.

Selain itu, sesuai kata-kata EMIYA. Meskipun tanpa kendali/keinginan Shirou, Reality Marble milikknya akan membunuh Gilgamesh dengan sendirinya walaupun tanpa diperintah.

Karena, **dunia** Reality marble milik Shirou tidak 'sejinak' milik EMIYA.

.

Sementara Saber mulai melawan Gilgamesh dan menembakkan beberapa Excaliblast kearah Naga merah. Shirou yang masih dilindungi dinding [Permanent Sword] memulai Aria milik EMIYA.

 _._

 _He is the bone of his sword._

 _Steel is his body, and fire is his blood._

 _He has created over a thousand blades._

 _Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain._

 _He has withstood pain to create weapons._

 _Never alone, striving for Utopia!._

 _There are no regrets._

 _This is the only path!_

 _His whole life was…_

 _ **[Unlimited Blade Works]!**_

.

Setelah selesai melantunkan Aria milik EMIYA, tiba-tiba saja semua yang ada disekitar mereka berubah.

Tidak ada lagi puing-puing bangunan Kota Fuyuki.

Saat ini yang ada hanyalah hamparan ladang tandus luas tanpa rumput dengan pedang yang menancap memenuhi pemandangan di daratan, sedangkan dilangit terdapat awan kelam dengan Gear yang berputar menggantung diangkasa

"Hoo~ Kouyu Kekkai (reality marble)? Menarik, ternyata kau adalah Magus yang benar-benar pantas menjadi lawan bertarung denganku. Meskipun, tentu saja aku masih yang terhebat. Huahaha!"

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia mengakhiri ini dengan [Ea]? Asal kau tahu, 27 sirkuit milikku tidak bisa menahan Reality Marble ini cukup lama. Jadi mari kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini secepatnya" ucap Shirou yang menghilangkan dinding pedang [Permanent Sword] yang ada disekitarnya.

"Diam kau Mongrel! Kau tidak berhak memerintah Raja!"

"Ya.., ya.. ya.. terserah kau sajalah. Kenapa sih, Villain selalu banyak omong?"

"Kukuku.. apa kau tidak takut? Lihat, saat ini Saber milikmu tidak bisa melindungimu. Gadis merepotkan itu sedang disibukkan melawan dewa Naga Penguasa Langit Slifer of Sky Dragon!"

"Hmm, bukanya itu hanya pecahan kecil jiwa dewa naga langit?" tanya Shirou seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

'Ugh! Da-dari mana Mongrel ini mengetahuinya? Tidak! Itu tidak penting, saat ini dia adalah mangsaku! Tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangiku kali ini!' batin Gilgamesh yang sempat terkejut dengan penuturan Shirou

"Diamlah! Mongrel seperimu seharusnya tetap menatap ketanah! Kalau kau mencoba menatap surga; tempat dimana sanga raja tinggal; artinya kau harus menerima ajalmu! Mongrel!" ucap Gilgamesh seraya memunculkan **[Original Excalibur]** dari Gate Babylon miliknya, kemudian melesat kearah Shirou dengan cepat.

Di Reality Marble ini tertanam pedang dimana-mana, sehingga Shirou bisa dengan mudah membuat mereka menjadi [Hiraishin Kunai]. Karena itulah, ketika Gilgamesh menebaskan pedang miliknya kearah Shirou, Magus muda itu menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Gilgamesh, lalu menusukkan sebuah kunai tepat ketengkuk Gilgamesh dan menembus lehernya.

Crassshh!

"OhoK!"

Darah segar pun keluar dari tengkuk Gilgamesh, namun Gilgamesh masih berdiri dan langsung mensabetkan **Excaliblast** kepada Shirou. Tapi, Shirou menghilang kembali dan muncul diudara seraya melemparkan beberapa Kunai kearah Gilgamesh. Dan Gilgamesh pun menyambut kunai-kunai itu dengan Invicible Air miliknya.

Pertarungan ini berlangsung dalam hitungan detik.

"Sialan kau Mongrel! Berani-beraninya kau melukaiku!" ucap Gilgamesh dengan wajah merah dan urat-urat memenuhi pelipisnya karena teramat marah. Meskipun luka ditengkuknya sudah sembuh, tetap saja rasanya sakit.

"Hee.. tapi, sepertinya [High Regeneration] milikmu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan Kunai ini tidak memiliki ketajaman yang cukup kuat untuk menebas kepalamu keseluruhan" ucap Shirou.

Karena [Hiraishin Kunai] hanya pisau pendek dengan Rank B+. Konseptual Noble Phantasm ini bukan digunakan untuk saling beradu, melainkan digunakan karena kemampuan Spesial Khusus teleportasi.

Ketika Gilgamesh berlari kearah Shirou, Magus muda yang sudah mengetahui rencana simple Gilgamesh inipun menteleportkan dirinya 1 km dibelakang Archer Gold.

Kemudian Shirou mentrace 8 [Gae Bolg] full rank dan menembakkanya kearah Gilgamesh yang berbalik, lalu kembali melesat kearahnya.

Bagi Shirou yang memiliki afinitas [Element] dan [Origin] yang lebih tinggi dari Shirou lainya, tentu membuat Noble Phantasm di reality marble menjadi jauuuuuuuh lebih dan teramat mudah.

Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr!

[Gae Bolg] Full rank pun tidak bisa menembus Armor super keras itu.

Shirou pun kembali melakukan teleportasi dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dan berkali kali mencoba melemparkan Noble Phantasm Favoritenya seperti: [Gae Dearg], [Gae Budgie], [Ruler Breaker], [Caliburn], [Durandal], [Ascalon], [Eclipse], [Elucidator], [Bluer Rose], [Black Night] dan lainya.

Namun itu semua bisa ditepis oleh Gilgamesh dengan mudah.

Gilgamesh juga tidak ingin kalah. Dia berkali-kali melemparkan beragam Noble Phantasm dari [Gate Babylon] miliknya, sekaligus menembakkan Holy Blast Excalibur kearah Shirou, namun selalu saja dihindari dengan teleportasi [Hiraishin Kunai].

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Shirou pun semakin kesulitan dalam usaha melukai Gilgamesh.

Karena saat ini, Archer Gold itu menggunakan penutup kepala yang mirip sebuah Full Helm, yang merupakan bagian dari set [Gilgamesh Armor].

Sehingga menyerang bagian kepala tidak lagi menjadi pilihan.

Ternyata kali ini Gilgamesh sudah mempelajari 'sedikit' kesalahanya. Sepertinya dia tidak sebodoh Gilgamesh yang ada di paralel lain yang memilih bertarung tanpa penutup kepala.

Mungkin, itu dikarenakan, Gilgamesh didunia ini menganggap Shirou adalah musuh yang patut dilawan dengan serius.

Mereka berdua pun saling mengincar celah satu sama lain.

Dengan nafas memburu, Shirou yang tidak memiliki kecepatan seperti Gilgamesh hanya bisa menghindar menggunakan skill teleportasi dari [Hirashin Kunai].

Kali ini, dengan menggunakan pedang hasil fushion/gabungan [Durandal], [Gae Dearg], [Gae Budghie], dan [Ruler Breaker], Shirou berusaha menembus pertahanan Armor milik Gilgamesh.

Trankkk!

Armor Gilgamesh pun bisa ditembus oleh pedang gabungan ini.

Namun, luka yang didapat Gilgamesh tidak terlalu dalam, juga armor yang berhasil dirusak itu ternyata memiliki efek regenerasi tinggi sehingga bisa memperbaiki dengan sendirinya.

Selain itu, Armor itu terbuat dari logam yang sangat kuat.

[Gilgamesh Armor] yang dimunculkan dari [Gate Babylon] bukanlah Noble Phantasm yang terbuat dari kumpulan _Mana_ , melainkan Orginal Armor asli yang terbentuk dari logam super keras langkayang saat ini hampir tidak bisa ditemui lagi.

Bahkan, [Gae Dearg] saja tidak bisa menembusnya, karena armor itu terbuat dari logam bukan _Mana._

Meskipun Shirou mengetahui detail tentang kemampuan Armor itu, tetap saja merusaknya adalah pekerjaan yang sulit. Untuk melakukan kerusakan padanya diperlukan kekuatan atau **kemampuan seorang [Dewa]**!

Karena itulah, Shirou sebelumnya mencoba batas kemampuan [Gilgamesh Armor] dengan melemparkan bermacam senjata.

Sampai akhirnya Shirou memutuskan untuk menyerangnya dengan pedang hasil gabungan (fushion) dari efek berbagai Noble Phantasm.

.

Kemunculan [Gilgamesh Armor] dan [Slifer the Sky Dragon] sebenarnya berada diluar sekenario Shirou. Karena itulah dia tidak bisa berbuat gegabah dan harus lebih berhati-hati.

Tapi, itulah bagian yang menyenangkan. Dimana dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berada diluar perkiraan Perfect Analysisnya.

Jadi, paling tidak dirinya tidak bosan melawan King Uruk paralel ini.

'Ternyata sang Raja Uruk yang serius, cukup menarik! Seandainya dia membuka seluruh [Gate Babylon] miliknya, pasti lebih menarik!' batin Shirou seraya melakukan teleport sejauh 870 meter.

Sesekali, dalam pertarungan Shirou melawan Gilgamesh, keduanya saling adu siapa yang paling banyak lempar senjata layaknya seperti anak kecil yang main lempar-lemparan.

Kadang-kadang Gilgamesh juga memunculkan bermacam koleksi tameng miliknya untuk membuat Shirou tidak bisa mendekat dengan dirinya.

Meskipun Armor miliknya tidak akan hancur karena memiliki regenerasi tinggi dan luka-lukanya bisa sembuh.

Terluka karena Noble Phantasm campuran milik Shirou sangatlah tidak menyenangkan dan terasa sangat sakit!

Dengan menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai], Shirou beberapa kali berhasil menancapkan pedang gabungan [Durandal], [Gae Dearg], [Gae Budghie], dan [Ruler Breaker] ketubuh Gilgamesh.

Tapi, melukai saja tidak cukup untuk membunuh Gilgamesh.

Salah satu cara mengalahkan Gilgamesh ialah dengan memisah kepalanya dari tubuh.

Namun, saat ini usaha menebas leher Gilgamesh kini semakin sulit, karena selain Full Helm yang dikenakanya, saat ini Gil-kun juga memunculkan beberapa tameng miliknya untuk menjauhkan Shirou dari blinspot Raja Uruk itu.

Mungkin Gilgamesh tidak ingin lagi merasakan bagaimana sebuah pedang menancap dilehernya atau dibeberapa bagian tubuh lainya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

Pertarungan mereka pun terus berlangsung menjadi semakin sengit.

Dan semakin lama pertarungan berlangsung, tubuh Shirou yang merupakan tubuh **manusia** yang direinforcement mulai menampakkan batasanya.

Sekarang, giliran Shirou yang hanya bisa melarikan diri dan bertahan dari serangan bertubi Gilgamesh. Memiliki Perfect Struktual atau tidak, bukanlah kunci kemenangan kali ini.

Cara lain yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh Gilgamesh adalah dengan menggunakan satu serangan yang sangat teramat besar. Atau dengan mengecoh sang raja, lalu membunuhnya dengan cara yang lebih licik.

.

Disisi lain, laser demi laser raksasa yang menyerupai Railgun berkali-kali disemburkan dari dua mulut sang penguasa langit. Serangan 'Breath' itu menghancurkan dan menghanguskan apapun yang dilewatinya.

Namun, entah karena keberuntungan atau kesialan.

Saber yang memiliki Armor, Pedang dan Sihir anti-Dragon berhasil menangkis, menghindar atau melompat kemudian berusaha menyerang balik sang Dragon dengan **Excaliblast Slayer** miliknya.

Ini bukan lagi pertarungan antara Naga dan Servant, melainkan pertarungan dua monster yang berusaha saling memakan. Pertarungan liar dua monster buas yang memporak-porandakan dunia disekitarnya.

Seandainya mereka masih dikota Fuyuki, tidak diragukan lagi, satu atau beberapa kota lain disekitar sudah menjadi korban dari Laser ExcaliBlast atau Laser Holy Breath yang nyasar.

Karena kedua serangan ini benar-benar _**'menyapu daratan'**_ dengan arti yang sesungguhnya.

Sesekali Saber melihat Masternya yang selalu berteleport dari tempat-ketempat lain untuk menyerang atau bertahan dari Gilgamesh.

'Fufu, Sepertinya Shirou dan EMIYA bersenang-senang' batin Saber, seraya melihat Shirou yang meskipun sedang terdesak memiliki senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

Crackk!

Akhirnya, retakan mulai terlihat di langit Reality Marble milik EMIYA setelah berkali-kali mendapatkan serangan dari servant Saber dan pecahan jiwa **Slifer of Sky Dragon.**

'Sepertinya reality marble ini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Hmm.. mungkin sekalian saja kuhancurkan dengan seranganku berikutnya?' batin Saber, seraya menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sihir angin, kemudian melompat diudara dengan cepat menjauh dari sang Naga.

'Shirou! Bisakah kau membuat Naga Merah itu tak bergerak untuk sesaaat? Aku akan menghabisinya dengan serangan terkuatku' batin Saber yang saat ini ada diudara, seraya menggunakan hubungan Link Servant-Master.

Dari kejauhan Shirou yang terdesak oleh Gilgamesh hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mendapati ini, Saber pun mengangkat Exalibur Slayer milik keatas, dan mengumpulkan _mana_ disekitarnya.

"GROAAAAAA!" sang Naga pun berusaha mengumpulkan partikel dimulutnya untuk ditembakkan kearah servant Saber

Ketika melihat Shirou melirik kearah Saber, Gilgameshpun juga mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Saber yang masih mengumpulkan mana dari sekitar.

"Mogrel! Tak akan kubiarkan rencana apapun milik kalian berhasil!" ucap Gilgamesh seraya berusaha menggunakan [Gate Babylon] miliknya hendak menembak kearah saber.

Namun, berhasil digagalkan oleh Shirou dengan menembakkan Noble Phantasm tingkat rendah yang baru saja di tracenya sejumlah portal [Gate Babylon].

Dalam kesempatan ini, Shirou juga menggunakan teleportasi dan muncul dihadapan Gilgamesh.

"Trace: **[Swords of Revealing Light]!** "ucap Shirou 'setelah' mensabetkan [Hirasihin Kunai] kearah Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh yang masih belum mengetahui fungsi kunai itupun berusaha menangkisnya dengan [Nandaka Sword]. Tapi, ini adalah kesalahan fatal. Karena saat itu pula, Shirou melepas peganganya dari kunai dan menteleportasikan Gilgamesh yang masih bersentuhan dengan kunai keatas tubuh Slifer of Sky Dragon.

Tepat pada saat itu, tiba-tiba saja turun dari langit 3 pedang raksasa yang terbuat dari cahaya, kemudian menancap ditanah disekitar Gilgmaesh dan Slifer of Sky Dragon.

"Mongrel! Berani-beraninya kau melarikan diri darik-" Gilgamesh yang berusaha melesat kembali kearah Shirou terkejut, karena mendapati dirinya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mongrel! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku! Katakan! Ini perintah dari Raja!" bentak Gilgamesh yang tidak bisa menggerakkan dirinya sedikitpun.

"Hm? Meskipun sangat absurb dan bodoh memberitahukan kemampuan senjata milikmu pada orang lain dimedan tempur, aku akan melakukanya kali ini. Karena aku merasa kasihan padamu, dan sekalian mencoreng harga dirimu sebagai King of Heroes. Hahahaha!" ejek Shirou

"Grrrr... apa katamu? Akan kubunuh KAU!"

"Hahaha.. Baa~ka! Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku mengatakanya padamu! Mengamuklah! Meraunglah! Sesali kebodohanmu! Hahaha!".

Mendengar perkataan Shirou, dengan marah Gilgamesh kembali membuka lebar [Gate Babylon] miliknya dan menembakkan ribuan Noble Phantasm kearah Shirou.

Dan seperti biasa, Shirou kembali menghilang dengan teleportasi miliknya menuju tempat lain yang berada diarah berlawanan dari serangan Gil-kun. Sepertinya sang Raja Uruk tidak mempelajari dari kesalahanya.

Gilgamesh yang memiliki ego terlampau tinggi dan mudah dipancing kemarahanya bukan lawan Shirou yang tetap _Cool_ , dan selalu menggunakan _Perfect Structual Analysis_ nya. Sehingga Shirou dengan mudah bisa mengetahui isi pikiran sang Raja Uruk dan merencanakan selangkah lebih dulu didepannya.

Sementara itu, Saber yang sejak tadi mengumpulkan mana pada Excalibur miliknya mulai memngambil posisi siap menembakkan Full Power [Excalibur Slayer].

Menyadari akan mana padat dalam jumlah besar yang terkonsentarsi diatasnya, Gilgamesh memalingkan wajahnya keatas.

King of Heroes menyaksikan Saber yang dikelilingi oleh partikel emas dan merah, layaknya sang _waifu_ miliknya **Arturia Pendragon** disaat hendak menembakkan Full power Excalibur pada Caster di Holy Grail keempat.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Gilgamesh, berusaha menembakkan Nobles Phantasm miliknya kearah Saber.

Namun, Shirou yang sudah mengetahui rencana Gilgamesh, langsung menembakkan sejumlah Noble Phansam tingkat rendah kesemua portal Bablyon dan menggagalkan usaha Gilgamesh untuk menembaki Saber dengan Noble Phantasm dari Gate miliknya.

"Mongrel! Sampai kapan kau menganggu ku!"

"Hhh.. Hhhh.. Kau ini bodoh? Tentu saja aku akan menggagalkan usahamu melukai Saber nee!" ucap Shirou yang mulai **terengah** , sepertinya bukan hanya stamina tubuhnya, tapi _Mana_ miliknya juga mulai terkuras. Apakah ini disebabkan terlalu lama bersenang-senang melawan Gilgamesh? Apakah ini disebabkan karena terlalu banyak men _trace_ Noble Phantasm? Atau karena Saber yang mengisap _Mana_ miliknya untuk menggunakan Serangan Full Power? Atau karena-

Shirou menghentikan alur pikiranya, karena saat ini Saber mengucapkan kata-kata favorite muliknya.

" **EX-"**

"Sialan kau MONGRELLLLLLLL!" kutuk Gilamesh dengan wajah sangat murka kearah Shirou yang selalu saja mengejeknya.

" **CALIBUR!"**

DHUUUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyilaukan memenuhi langit. Seperti sebuah air terjun cahaya raksasa berdiameter lebih dari 450 meter dimuntahkan dari langit menghantam Gilgamesh dan Naga penguasa langit yang masih tidak bisa bergerak gara-gara **[Swords of Revealing Light]**. Sebuah Noble Phantasm dari Zaman yang sama dengan Slifer of Sky Dragon. Pedang cahaya raksasa yang merupakan _**Konseptual Noble Phantasm**_ Rank A++. Senjata yang tidak bisa melukai mahkluk lain, melainkan hanya membuat siapapun yang terkurung didalam nya tidak bisa bergerak sebanyak 3 giliran, errr masksudnya selama 30 detik. Efek ini hanya bisa dibatalkan dengan sihir pembatal yang memiliki Rank yang sama atau lebih.

Jadi, 'seandainya' Gilgamesh saat itu lebih tenang dan fokus, tidak marah maupun tergesa-gesa. Mungkin dia bisa membatalkanya dengan salah satu Noble phantasm miliknya. Tentu saja, ini akan terjadi 'jika' Archer Gold itu mengetahui 'cara' membatalkanya.

.

Bersamaan dengan ledakan super besar, seluruh Reality Marble milik EMIYA hancur berkeping-keping.

.

Tap!

Saber melompat dari udara dan mendarat tepat disamping Shirou yang sedang tersandar disalah satu puing reruntuhan dari sebuah gedung. Karena saat ini semuanya kembali ke dunia normal

"Shirou, kau tidak apa?" tanya Saber prihatin seraya memegang tangan kanan Shirou yang seluruh berkeringat.

"Hahh.. Hahh... Ti-tidak apa Saber Nee... Sebentar lagi juga baikan. [Avalon] sedang berusaha keras menyeimbangkan metabolisme tubuhku setelah menggunakan _Mana_ terlalu banyak. Hahh.. Hahh.."

[Heh, kalau bukan karena [Avalon] yang bekerja 100% mungkin sudah lama kau mati. Tubuh manusiamu tidak cocok digunakan bertarung melawan Servant. **Bukan,** normalnya manusia tidaklah mungkin melawan Servant seperti dirimu!] ucap EMIYA dengan nada menggurui, seraya menyambung link pada Saber dan Shirou.

Ya, sesuai dengan perkataan EMIYA, karena [Avalon] lah, tubuh Shirou yang menggunakan _max reinforcement_ bisa bertahan melawan Gilgamesh sampai sekarang.

"Aniki, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu yang saat masih muda dulu dan hanya seorang 3rd rate Magus juga pernah melawan Gilgamesh" ucap Shirou dengan nada sarkasme disela nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Sepertinya [Avalon] yang bekerja 100% sudah menyembuhkan sebagian besar kelehan yang diderita Shirou.

[Cih! Yang kulawan saat itu hanya Gil-kun yang terlewat sombong. Wajar saja aku bisa mengalahkanya] gerutu EMIYA.

"Kalian berdua memang benar-benar bodoh!" ucap Saber seraya menjentik dahi Shirou dan menghasilkan kata "Ittai!(sakit!)" dari lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Tapi, aku suka dengan diri kalian yang keras kepala dalam berusaha seperti itu" lanjut Saber seraya memberikan senyum angel terindahnya.

Pada detik itu, senyum dari Saber berhasil membuat EMIYA dan Shirou terpana akan keindahan malaikat cantik yang turun kebumi. Kedua wajah lelaki canggung ini bersemu merah dan jantung keduanya berdegup kencang.

[Oi! Dia jatahku! Ingat itu, _**Otouto**_!] ucap EMIYA yang kali ini hanya menyambung link kepada Shirou.

'Tapi, kalau Saber nee ingin melakukan 'NTR' denganku, apa boleh buat bukan?' balas Shirou menggoda Anikinya.

[Sialan kau! Adik tak tahu terima kasih!]

'Sama-sama Aniki mesum. Haha...'

Dan keduanya pun saling adu mulut, err.. batin(?) untuk sesaat.

"Hmm, apa yang kalian berdua katakan? Aku tidak mendenar suara Archer lagi?"tanya Saber memasang wajah bingung imutnya.

Namun sebelum Shirou menjawabnya. Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kepulan asap.

" **GRAAAAAAA! TERKUTUK KAU MONGRELLLLLL!"** Teriak Gilgamesh seraya berdiri dari tumpukkan Shield yang hangus dan meleleh disekitarnya.

Sepertinya sesaat sebelum **Excaliblast** menghantam Gilgamesh, dia sempat memunculkan Original [Rho Aias] dan tumpukan Shield terkuat lain miliknya.

Walaupun Shield Gilgamesh memiliki fungsi yang beragam, serangan Full Power dari saber berhasil membuat sebagian besar dari mereka hancur. Bahkan Naga Merah yang merupakan pecahan jiwa dari Slifer of Sky Dragon telah musnah tanpa sisa.

"Hee.. akhirnya kau sadar juga! Kukira kau akan pingsan untuk waktu yang cukup lama" ucap Shirou seraya menghiraukan ocehan Anikinya dikepalanya.

Tak terasa 30 detik telah berlalu, sehingga efek dari **[Swords of Revealing Light]** telah memudar dan Archer Gold bisa bergerak kembali.

"GRRRR! Jangan remehkan kekuatan Armor milikku!" geram Gilgamesh.

'Oh, aku hampir kelupaan, Armor miliknya kan memiliki fungsi yang hampir sama dengan [Avalon], bahkan armornya bisa dengan mudah menghisap _Mana_ dari Leyline' pikir shirou.

"Hmmm, ya sudah. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini? Apakah sudah saatnya kita memasuki Final Stage?"

"Diam kau Mongel! Kali ini aku akan sungguh-sungguh menghancurkanmu! Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan sang penguasa yang sesungguhnya!" teriak Gilgamesh seraya memunculkan kunci [Ea] ditanganya. Lalu membukanya.

Sedangkan Shirou hanya membiarkan Gilgamesh melakukanya.

'Hahh..~ sebenarnya aku mulai bosan mendengarkan kata-kata 'mongrel inilah', 'mongrel itulah', jadi lebih baik aku diam saja. Akan merepotkan adu mulut dengan Vilain yang congkak seukuran Gilgamesh. Dan sepertinya, dia akan memulai ritual _Monologe Vilain_ nya setelah ini'

"Saat ini, aku sudah mengetahui wujud sebenarnya dari seorang Emiya Shirou. Kau hanyalah magus pengecut yang selalu melarikan diri dalam pertarungan. Selalu menggunakan cara licik dalam pertempuran. Demi memenangkannya, kau membuang harga dirimu dan melakukan tipu muslihat hal yang memalukan untuk seorang Hero! Aku sangat membencimu! Aku akan melenyapkanmu tanpa sisa! Aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu! Aku sendirilah yang akan menunjukkan kepadamu betapa kerasnya kenyataan. Aku lah yang terkuat.. bla.. bla.."

Sementara itu, Shirou dan Saber hanya menghela nafas ketika mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari Gilgamesh.

'Hhhh~ sejak awal aku kan memang bukan seorang hero. Aku hanya magus, manusia normal pengguna Magecraft yang melawan 'Servant Super Gilgamesh' dengan menggunakan semua trik dan kemampuan milikku. Sejak awal kemampuanku dan dirinya berbeda sangat jauh. Bukankah hal normal untuk menggunakan otak ketika melawan kekerasan? Apa dia tidak pernah belajar tentang _**rasionalitas**_? Hhhhh~... saat ini _Mana_ milikku hanya 14%, sedangkan Saber nee 21%. Apa boleh buat, aku akan meng _alter_ dan me _reinforcement_ Magical Sirkuit milikku. Sepertinya, pertarungan ini pada akhirnya akan ditentukan dengan serangan [Ea]. Padahal, sudah kukatakan sejak awal untuk menggunakan Noble Phantasm Anti-World itu atau [Enkidu]. Ehh.. dia malah bersikeras untukmemperpanjang pertarungan. Akhirnya, fic chapter ini hampir seluruhnya adegan pertarungan yang merepotkan'

"Shirou, kau sedang apa? Gilgamesh masih melakukan ceramah sambil mulai mengumpulkan _Mana_ disenjata aneh yang baru dimunculkanya. Sedangkan _Mana_ milikku-"ucapan Saber terpotong oleh Shirou.

"Tenang, Saber nee, kali ini giliranku yang akan melindungimu. Lebih baik kau berdiri tepat dibelakangku" ucap Shirou, sementara Saber hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ucapanya, karena dirinya sudah diceritakan tentang kemampuan Shirou yang sesungguhnya.

Kemudian Shirou pun mengalter dan mereinforcement Magical Sirkuit miliknya.

Sehingga yang awalnya hanya berupa 27 Magical Sirkuit Normal, kini menjadi memiliki Output 10 kali lipat, yaitu 270 High Magical Sirkuit. Namun, efek sampingnya mode tempur ini hanya bisa bertahan selama sejam lebih.

Dan, karena akan berbahaya jika menahan serangan Anti-World milik Gilgamesh di didunia nyata, maka Shirou pun akan menggunakan reality marble lagi.

Kali ini bukanlah milik EMIYA, melainkan miliknya sendiri.

"# ( { [ { ( - **I -** _ **Am**_ **\- The -** _ **Sword**_ **-** ) } ] } ) #"

Meskipun satu kalimat singkat, satu kalimat mudah yang diucapkan keluar dari mulut Shirou, tapi seakan-akan milyaran _**Aria**_ yang sama terucap dan bergabung menjadi satu, membuat setiap huruf yang terlontar ini terdengar sangat berat.

Membuat siapapun yang ada disektarnya menyadari akan ada sesuatau yang aneh, sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang asing akan muncul kedunia ini.

". . . ." Gilgamesh terhenti dari ceramahnya

". . . ." Saber meneguk ludahnya dibelakang Shirou

". . . ." Dunia hanya bisa diam tak bersuara.

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . . ."

Beberapa detik hanya diisi dengan diam. Tidak ada terlihat perubahan apapun disekitar.

Tak ada komentar dari siapapun

Sampai, akhirnya Gilgamesh tidak sabar lagi dengan pertanyaan yang menyangkut dikepalanya.

"Mongrel! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi! Apa yang baru saja-"

"Psssssttt... berhati-hatilah!" ucap Shirou seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya dimulut, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku Mongre-" ucap Gilgamesh seraya mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, namun tiba-tiba saja...

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Ribuan tumpukan pedang mencoba menusuk tubuh Gilgamesh dari berbagai arah. Pedang-pedang ini muncul tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh armor Gilgamesh dari sekitar tanah yang akan dipijaknya layaknya sebuah selimut tebal.

Sebagian dari pedang berhasil menembus Armor miliknya, sebagian lain hanya menggores bagian luarnya.

"Ohok!" Gilgamesh memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, kemudian menembakan Ea kesekitar mementalkan pedang-perang itu. Terlihat sebagian dari pedang hancur, dan sebagian lain masih utuh.

Gilgamesh lalu melompat keudara dimana salah satu Shield melayang sudah dimunculkanya.

'Kenapa pedang-pedang ini muncul tiba-tiba? Darimana mereka datan-' Gilgamesh terhenti dari pikiranya, karena tiba-tiba saja seluruh permukaan tanah yang ada disekitarnya berubah menjadi tumpukan pedang.

Tidak, bukan hanya permukaan tanah! Semua batu, puing-puing bangunan kota, semua yang ada disekitarnya berubah menjadi tumpukan pedang.

Pedang, pedang, pisau, pedang, pedang, tombak, pedang, pedang, halberd, pedang, pedang, keris, pedang, pedang , pedang, katana, pedang, pedang , pedang, golok, pedang, pedang , pedang, sabit, pedang, pedang dan **beratus juta** atau **berjuta milyar** tumpukan pedang memenuhi seluruh inci pandanganya. Sampai-sampai rumput maupun tanah tidak terlihat karena tertimbun dengan lautan pedang.

"I-ini?" ucap Gilgamesh takjub melihat pandangan disekitarnya.

Berbeda dari reality marble yang dimasukinya sebelumnya, dimana saat itu berupa hamparan ladang tandus luas dengan pedang yang menancap memenuhi pemandangan. Kali ini tidak ada apapun disekitarnya selain **tumpukan pedang tanpa akhir**.

Tumpukkan pedang yang membentuk gunung-gunung besar.

Semua pedang dengan berbagai jenis, berbagai kualitas, berbagai ukuran, berbagai era, berbagai paralel, dan berbagai dimensi tertumpuk satu sama lain.

"Selamat datang di **Reality Marble** milikku, [ **Unlimited Blade Worlds]**! Disinilah tempat dirimu berakhir King of Heroes. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku karena kau kuberi kesempatan untuk melihat koleksi pedang dari semua ' **SHIROU'** yang ada" ucap Shirou.

"Mongrel, apa-apaan semua ini? Kenapa banyak dari harta berhargaku ada disini? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka!"

"Ck.. ck.. ck.., no! No! No! Mereka bukanlah milikmu Gilgamesh kun, mereka adalah milik- **KU** dari berbagai dunia. Ini adalah wujud asli dari [ **SHIROU]**! Sebuah pedang yang terus berevolusi, bertambah dan berkembang mengikuti perkembangan dimensi, dunia, dan waktu! Nah, mari kita akhiri permainan selama ini King of Heroes. Tunjukkan kemampuan [Ea] yang kau banggakan itu."

"Mongrel! Aku tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan aneh darimu! Hanya saja aku tahu, mereka semua akan kembali menjadi milkku! Tidak! Sejak awal, semua yang ada didunia ini adalah milikku! Semuanya! Dan aku akan menghancurkan siapa pun yang berani berdiri dihadapanku dengan pusaka terkuatku ini, [Ea]!"

"Hahh~~ sudah kukira, itulah yang akan kau katakan King of Heroes. Pengetahuanmu terbatas didimensi ini. Kau tahu, masih banyak senjata yang jauh lebih hebat dari Ea diluar sana. Setiap saat muncul dimensi atau paralel baru yang memiliki potensi menghasilkan kekuatana yang jauh lebih hebat dari Ea. Contoh kecilnya adalah **[Giga Drill Sword]** sebuah senjata yang terus berevolusi, hingga akhirnya memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan galaksi di salah satu paralel Gurren Lag-"

"DIAM KAU MONGREL! Kau terus saja berbicara tentang sesuatu yang aneh yang tidak kumengerti! Sudah cukup! Akan kubunuh kau saat ini juga! **ENUMA EL** -"

"Trace: **Pink Ea**!" ucap Shirou santai seraya memunculkan [Ea] yang seluruh warnanya adalah pink, dilengkapi dengan hiasan-hiasan berlian imut dan cantik.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Gilgamesh terhenti sesaat, sebelum berteriak marah.

"MOOOONGGRELL! Apa maksudnya dengan Ituuuuuu? Kenapa ada senjata yang mirip seperti [Ea] dengan hiasan dan warna **mengerikan** ditanganmuu!"

"Mengerikan? Kau tidak sopan sama sekali ya! Padahal _**Shirou-ko**_ (Fem-Shirou) yang memiliki benda ini sangat suka dengan warnanya. Dia juga yang menghiasinya dengan batu mulia imut ini" ucap Shirou dengan nada datar.

Shirou-ko adalah salah satu paralel dimana Shirou emiya versi wanita memiliki kemampuan [Gate Babylon]. Masih banyak versi lainya, seperti milik King Shirou yang membunuh dan merebut kemampuan Gilgamesh, Magical Girl Shirou yang menggunakan [Class Card Gold Archer] atau Bermacam Shirou lainya.

"Ahh, imut banget Shirou! Ada permata bentuk kelinci, harimau dan kucing yang berbeda warna!" ucap Saber seraya memfokuskan pandanganya pada pedang imut ditangan Shirou. Akhirnya, Saber yang semenjak tadi bingung harus berbicara apa, mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara.

[Kenapa kau tidak mentrace [Ea] Versi lainya Shirou? Apa kau sengaja memunculkan Ea warna Pink itu untuk mengejek Gilgamesh? Hahaha! Ok, tidak perlu dijawab! Aku sudah tahu jawabanya. Haha! Selain itu, aku juga senang dengan hal ini. Karena baru pertama kali aku melihat wajah syok dan tidak percaya dari Gil-kun! Hahaha! Meskipun kau sudah keterlaluan dalam mengejeknya. Kau benar-benar Briliant! Good Job My Otouto!] tawa lepas dari EMIYA terdengar jelas menggema di taman Avalon.

.

"GRRR..! Tak akan KUMAAFKAN! Berani-beraninya kau mempermalukanku dengan memunculkan benda palsu berbentuk dan berwarna aneh itu! **AKAN** **AKU BUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA!** "

Gilgamesh pun mengumpulkan _Mana_ padat pada Ea miliknya. Bersiap menghancurkan seluruh dunia ini.

Shirou pun tidak mau kalah.

Dengan Magical Sirkuit yang sudah di _alter_ dan di _reinforecement_ nya, ditambah senjata rahasia yang dipasang **Shirou-ko** pada Ea Pink itu, Shirou juga bersiap menghancurkan Gilgamesh beserta kesombonganya.

"" **EnUmA eLiSh!""** teriak Gilgamesh dengan wajah penuh amarah dan Shirou dengan senyum iblis keren andalanya secara bersamaan.

 **.**

Dan holy Grail ke-lima pun berakhir pada malam ke dua, bersamaan dengan **'hilang'** nya Emiya Shirou, Dua Archer, Satu Saber, juga hancurnya Greater Grail, bersama Kota Fuyuki dan beberapa Kota disekitarnya dalam radius 222 Km, menyisakan lubang besar di peta Jepang.

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, bahwa mereka berempat terlempar kedunia lain, dimana God Era masih exist.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _The End!_

"Yayyy... Flashback di dunia asal Shirou, atau Fate Universe telah berakhir! Akhirnya tamaaaat!"*Pletak!

[Woi! Balik sini loe, Kishi! Kalo gak, aku buat kau menjadi sarapan Great Red!]

"E-EEEEHH? NOOOOO~!"

 **To be Countinued!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Omake!**

 **.**

 **{ Magical Stick [Ea] }**

"Enuma Elish!"teriak Gilgamesh yang saat ini merupakan [Final Boss] dengan wajah penuh amarah seraya menembakan anti-world Noble Phantasm.

"Enuma Elish Love Beaaaamm!" ucap _Shirou-ko_ dengan rambut panjang berkuncir warna putih, tubuh loli dan pakaian ala Magical Girl imut miliknya.

"OOOOOOIIII! Itu bahkan bukan [Ea].. GYAAAAAAA! " teriak Gilgamesh, sebelum akhirnya diselimuti dengan ledakan berbentuk love-love pink disekitarnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yoshh... Akhirnya, [ **Flashback Arc]** benar-benar sudah selesai! Dari 8 chapter, menghabiskan 4 chapter untuk arc ini. Yaitu chapter 2, 3, 7, dan 8.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Pertarunganya cukup epic dan serius bukan?

Apakah Shirou dan Gilgamesh terlihat sama-sama seperti **[Villain]**?.

Ok. Jadi mulai chap depan, Kishi akan fokus dengan dunia DxD.

Karena Kokabiel sudah mati, maka akan dilanjutkan dengan **perundingan perdamaian** , dimana pihak Sorcerer atau Magician **pertama kali** terlibat didalam dunia DxD **di kanon** secara langsung (Cattleya dan Old Satan).

Lalu, dilanjutkan pertarungan antara Vali dan Issei!

Dan nanti, Gilgamesh akan muncul dan menjadi jauuuuuuh lebih kuat dari yang ada pada chapter ini.

Gilgamesh yang sekarang masih dibatasi oleh system Gaiya dan dibatasi oleh status servant miliknya. Karena seperti yang sudah diketahui secara umum, _servant_ hanyalah **copy** dari **Original Heroic Spirit** , bukan diri mereka yang asli.

Jadi, ketika di dunia DxD, dimana system Gaiya tidak akan berlaku, Gilgamesh akan menunjukkan kemampuanya yang sesungguhnya dan akan menguasai dunia. Hua ha ha ha! #plak!

Tentu hal yang sama berlaku dengan Shirou, dia juga belum memperlihatkan kemampuan Reality Marble miliknya yang sesungguhnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ending Story pada Chapter ini adalah [Ending Version: **Normal** ].

Kalau kalian ingin membaca [Ending Version: **Good** ], sialakan baca fic [ **FateStayZeroNight - Project Alter** ] pada bagian akhir dari **chapter 4**. Di ending versi ini, terdapat pertarungan yang berbeda, dan Shirou tidak terlempar kedunia DxD.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Evil Kishi.. [Log Out]


End file.
